Sidestorys
by Sea9040
Summary: Eine kleine Ansammlung diverser FF's, die nicht mehr als ein Kapitel haben. Stellenweise sind da sogar ziemlich alte Sachen dabei.
1. Prolog

04-07-18

**_Shorts_**

Einführung

Nach langem Überlegen habe ich mich irgendwann doch dazu durchgerungen eine kleine Fraktion diverser FF's anzufangen, die eigentlich mehr just for fun entstehen bzw. entstanden sind als das sie geplant gewesen wären. Also bitte nicht wundern, wenn es meistens nur einen Teil gibt. Immerhin hatte ich nie vor diese Ideen in die Tat umsetzen, aber manchmal können Auto- und Zugfahrten doch recht lang sein…

Außerdem werden sich hier demnächst auch einige Specials zu meinen laufenden FF's einfinden. Sofern ich endlich einmal Zeit habe diese zu schreiben. .

Und weil man mich ‚überredet' hat auch einige FF's die wirklich schon steinalt sind. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja weigern sie online zu stellen, aber gegen diese Argumente kam ich einfach nicht an…

Von daher wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass die FF's euch ebenfalls gefallen.

_04-07-18_

Sea9040yahoo.de

****

**Disclaimer: **

Die Charaktere der einzelnen Serien gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir sondern ihren jeweiligen Schöpfern, denen wir solch wundervolle Mangaserien zu verdanken haben. Hier und da habe ich mir allerdings die Freiheit genommen ein paar neue Charaktere in die Story einfließen zu lassen um das Ganze ein klein wenig interessanter zu gestalten.

Die Originalcharas sind alles meinzu, also fragt bitte vorher ob ihr sie ausleihen könnt.

(Dieser Disclaimer gilt selbstverständlich auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel .)


	2. Part 01

04-07-18

**_Shorts_**

      Part 01 - Gravitation

****

Somewhere that's green

Immer noch nach Luft schnappend hetzte Shuichi in den Central Park. Wobei er das Schild das dieses Ereignis groß ankündigte gar nicht erst sah. Er wollte nur noch weg!

Weg von dieser irren Managerin, die ihn dazu ‚überreden' wollte in Amerika Karriere zu machen; weg von K, der im Moment auch keine sonderlich große Hilfe war; weg von dieser schrägen Schauspielerin, die ihm den ganzen Schlamassel überhaupt erst eingebrockt hatte und ihn zu dem noch in ein Kranich Kostüm gesteckt hatte; aber am Meisten wollte er weg von allem, was ihn an Yuki erinnerte.

Es war gerade mal drei Tage her, das Yuki ihn wegen eines Anderen verlassen hatte. Die Wunde war noch frisch und so sehr sich Shuichi auch bemühte diese zu verbergen oder so zu tun als wäre sie nicht da, sie schmerzte immer noch. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte es jemand brutal in zwei Teile gerissen. Es gab einfach nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Nicht, nachdem er Yuki aufgegeben hatte.

Auch das Bleichen seiner Haare hatte ihn nur kurzfristig von dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen ablenken können. Und selbst seine Entführung vor knapp Vierundzwanzigstunden hatte nichts daran geändert, das er sich vollkommen allein fühlte. Gerade jetzt, in einem Land in dem er nicht einmal die Sprache verstand fühlte er sich einsamer als jemals zuvor. Alles schien so unendlich weit weg zu sein. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, seine Band… Yuki….

„Hey! Are you allright? You look pale?" Schon wieder! Schon wieder sprach ihn jemand an und dabei verstand doch so gut wie gar kein Englisch! Was wollten die Leute bloß alle von ihm? Er wollte doch nur noch allein sein! So gut es ging versuchte Shuichi sich davon zu schleichen, aber irgendwie schien diese Person nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Zeitgleich mit seinen Schritten klangen auch jedes Mal die seines Hintermanns auf und allmählich wurde ihm die ganze Sache doch unheimlich. Hoffentlich war das hinter ihm kein Killer. Immerhin hatte er genügend Filme über Amerika gesehen in denen ein Wahnsinniger am helllichten Tag auf offener Straße Menschen umbrachte und selbstverständlich tauchte die Polizei immer erst dann auf, wenn schon alles zu spät war. Was, wenn das hinter ihm genauso so ein Typ war?

Hastig beschleunigte er seine Schritte und war heilfroh, als ihm diese Person nicht mehr weiter folgte. Allerdings hatte er nun ein ganz anderes Problem. Er hatte nämlich nicht mehr die geringste Ahnung wo der Ausgang war. Nachdem er eine ganze zeitlang ziellos durch die Parkanlage gewandert war ließ er sich schließlich auf eine Bank fallen. Irgendjemand würde ihn schon finden. Immerhin waren genügend Verrückte auf der Suche nach ihm. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Wollte er gefunden werden?

„Oh, that's a surprise! It's you!" Nur zögernd hob Shuichi den Kopf, da ihm diese Stimme wage bekannt vorkam. Wenn er auch nicht wusste woher.

„You look a little bit better now. But what's this outfit? Are you in a theatre company or something like that?" Über Shuichis Kopf begann ein halbes Dutzend Fragezeichen aufzuleuchten. Er verstand kein einziges Wort, aber irgendwie kam plötzlich eine junge Frau äußerst zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie von ihm wollte aber sie machte einen wesentlich freundlicheren Eindruck als die bisherigen Typen denen er begegnet war. Sie sah nicht so als wäre sie ebenfalls so durchgedreht wie diese.

„Mind it if I sit down?" Sie deutete auf den freien Platz neben ihm und Shuichi nickte langsam als er begriff dass sie sich nur neben ihn setzen wollte. Warum sprach hier denn auch keiner japanisch?

„Well, if you're in a theatre company you must come to our show. We have acting practice today and in a few days there will be a great open air show here in the park." Sie lächelte ihn an und um Shuichi begann sich so ziemlich alles zu drehen. So viele englische Wörter konnte sein Gehirn einfach nicht verarbeiten. Doch ein Wort hatte er erkannt und das machte ihn neugierig.

„Open air?!" Er sah sie fragend an. Wenn es wirklich ein Open air geben sollte, dann könnte dieser Tag vielleicht doch noch freundlich werden. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Shuichi war sich sicher, das ihn ein ordentliches Konzert erst einmal von all seinen Problemen ablenken würde.

„Oh yes! It's this years highlight. The Broadway shows are showing there skills with a giant open air here in the central park. Everyone is looking for it!" Ihre Augen strahlten während sie sprach und ihre Stimme verriet deutlich ihre Begeisterung für was auch immer sie gerade meinte. Es war doch zu ärgerlich. Wenn er wenigstens ein bisschen von dem verstehen würde, was sie sagte. Es klang so als wäre es ein Großereignis, und er kapierte nicht ein einziges Wort. Seufzend gestand Shuichi sich ein, das es wohl besser gewesen wäre im Englischunterricht nicht dauernd zu schlafen. Aber was nützte ihm das jetzt? Sein Englisch war mehr als nur dürftig und so startete er einen halbherzigen Versuch ihr zu erklären, dass er kein Englisch konnte.

„Sumimas… sorry, but I-"

„You're from japan?!" Sie wirbelte herum und griff nach seiner Hand. Shuichi wäre vor lauter Schreck beinahe von der Bank gefallen.

„Nani?!" Sie schüttelte ihm vollkommen begeistert die Hand und Shuichi begann sich zu fragen ob sie nicht doch mit zu den Irren zählte, die ihm momentan das Leben schwer machten.

„Oh, sorry! Es ist schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, das ich jemanden aus Japan begegnet bin."

„Du sprichst japanisch?!" Shuichi starrte sie vollkommen fassungslos an.

„Ja, ich habe einige Jahre dort gelebt. Das ist aber schon lange her." Das war unfassbar! Endlich jemand in diesem Land, der ihn verstand. Shuichi konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, das ihm vor Lauter Freude die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Aber sag mal ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du hast vorhin so bedrückt gewirkt."

„Es ist nichts…" Er versuchte ihrer Frage auszuweichen.

„Hmm?" Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn fragend an und irgendwie konnte Shuichi nicht anders als Weiterzusprechen.

„…nur das…" Und ehe er sich versah erzählte er ihr die gesamten Geschichte. Wie er Yuki kennen gelernt hatte, von den Startschwierigkeiten, die ihre Beziehung hatte bis hin zu ihrer Trennung. Er wusste eigentlich noch nicht einmal so genau warum er ihr das eigentlich alles erzählte, aber es tat gut jemanden zu haben, der einfach nur zuhörte und ihm je nach Bedarf eine xl-Packung Tempostaschentüchern zur Verfügung stellte. Als er fertig war holte sie kurz tief Luft und bat sie ihn kurz auf sie zu warten, da sie kurz nachdenken und ihnen nebenbei auch etwas zu trinken holen wollte. Nachdenklich sah Shuichi ihrem wehenden, weißen Kleid hinterher, das schon bald hinter einer grünen Hecke verschwand. Schon merkwürdig. Diese Frau sprach ihn, einen wildfremden, der noch dazu in einem Kranich-Kostüm steckte einfach so an und hörte ihm dann auch noch geduldig dabei zu, wie er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete. Ob das in Amerika wohl normal war?

Sie kam nach knapp fünf Minuten mit zwei eiskalten Colaflaschen und zwei superheißen Hotdogs zurück. Als sie Shuichis wässrige Augen sah drückte sie ihm lächelnd auch noch ihren Hotdog in die Hand und trank genüsslich aus ihrer Flasche. (Selbstverständlich mit Strohhalm.)

„Liebst du Yuki denn noch?" Was für eine Frage! Als wenn das jemals nicht so gewesen wäre. Damals hatte er es zwar nicht eingesehen, aber wenn man so wollte konnte man es wohl als Liebe auf den ersten Blick bezeichnen. Auch wenn er Yuki bei ihrer ersten Begegnung am Liebsten erwürgt hätte. Immerhin wurde da einer seiner Songtexte von einer wildfremden Person einfach so schlecht gemacht. Damals hatte er auch nicht im Geringsten daran geglaubt diese Person jemals wieder zusehen geschweige denn mit ihr eine Beziehung anzufangen. Aber Liebe war nun einmal unberechenbar.

„Ja!" Sie zog kurz an ihrem Strohhalm wobei sich ein paar braune Locken aus ihrer Frisur lösten und ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

„Und warum gibt's du dann auf?" Shuichi verschluckte sich fast an seinem Hotdog. Während sie erneut an ihrer Cola nuckelte.

„Aber Yuki hat…" Er brachte es nicht fertig weiter zu sprechen. Der Schmerz war einfach noch immer viel zu stark und die Szene wie sich Yuki von ihm abwendete nur um sich für einen Anderen zu entscheiden war zu tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Baka! Glaubst du wirklich nach allem, was ihr zwei durchgemacht habt wäre das so einfach?"

„Aber…" Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr erklären sollte. Er war Yuki hinterher gefahren um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Beziehung nicht in die Brüche ging oder ihm sein Widersacher Yuki abspenstig machte. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, das Yuki von sich aus mit ihm Schluss machen würde nur um dann mit dieser Person zusammen zu sein. Angeblich war niemand besser für Yuki als diese Person. Die Beiden kannten sich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und beide hatten ihm zu verstehen gegeben, das er Shuichi dagegen niemals eine Chance haben würde. Zwischen ihnen gab es keinen Platz für ihn. Er war überflüssig.

„Was? Nur weil ein Nebenbuhler auftaucht willst du klein beigeben? Wenn Yuki wirklich deine große Liebe ist, dann darfst du nicht so einfach aufgeben!"

„Ich habe es versucht, wirklich versucht…" Aber Yuki hatte sich von ihm abgewendet. Yuki brauchte ihn nicht länger sondern viel mehr jene Person. Er hatte nicht das Recht sich dort einzumischen.

„Du hast Angst!"

„Was?!"

„Du hast Angst davor, dass du Yuki verraten könntest. Das eure Beziehung plötzlich zu tief wird und ihr beide auf einmal viel mehr von euch preisgebt als früher. Davor hast du Angst."

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Es ist-" Ihre Hand legte sich plötzlich auf sein Herz und er merkte, wie er rot anlief.

„Genau hier! Hier ist es. Dein Herz, das nur für diese eine Person schlägt und gleichzeitig so wahnsinnige Angst hat diese zu verletzen. Hörst du wie es schlägt?" Shuichi schloss seine Augen und konnte seinen Herzschlag deutlich spüren. Stark und regelmäßig. Wie der Klang einer Trommel.

„Ja…"

„Hör genau hin. Die Schläge sind ganz regelmäßig und auch, wenn sie einmal von jemandem aus dem Takt gebracht werden, sie kehren immer wieder zu ihrem alten Rhythmus zurück. Jeder einzelne Schlag ein Zeichen dafür, das du lebst und das sich deine Gefühle so schnell nicht ändern werden. Auch wenn es wehtut, aber du solltest auf das hören, was dein Herz dir sagt."

„Was mein Herz mir sagt?" Jetzt war Shuichi vollkommen verwirrt. Sie zog ihre Hand langsam zurück uns sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ja, dein Herz. Das ist es, was zählt. Sicher, dein Kopf hat sich bereits entschieden, dass es besser ist wenn du dich von Yuki fernhältst, aber was ist mit deinem Herz? Denkt es genauso?" Diese Frage konnte ihr Shuichi nicht beantworten. Zuviel purzelte in seinem Kopf durcheinander. Sicher, er hatte beschlossen Yuki aufzugeben. Aber hatte er auch ein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht wie stark es schmerzen würde Yuki niemals wieder zusehen. Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass es wehtun würde, aber das wirkliche Ausmaß dieses Schmerzes war wesentlich grausamer als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

„Hey!" Sie stupste ihm kurz mit einem Finger an der Stirn an.

„Denk lieber nicht soviel darüber nach. Die Antwort wirst du schon noch finden. Sie kommt schneller, als du denkst." Sie stand schwungvoll auf und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Let's go!"

„Was?"

„Na los, komm schon! Die Probe geht gleich weiter!" Sie zog ihn hinter sich her zu einer riesigen Openair Bühne in deren Umgebung es zuging wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Ihre Colaflaschen blieben einsam und verlassen auf der Parkbank zurück.

„WOW! Was für ein Konzert findet denn hier statt?" Shuichi war vollkommen beeindruckt von der enormen Bühne und der ganzen Technik. Der gesamte Bau war sogar so groß, das en Schnürboden sowie die dazugehörigen Kulissen Platz hatten. Es sah nach einem Großereignis aus.

„Nein, nein kein Konzert. Ein Musical."

„Musical?!" Aber so etwas wurde doch nicht Open air aufgeführt. Oder doch? Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte.

„Es ist das erste Mal, das jemand so etwas Open air macht. Deshalb sind hier auch alle so nervös. Komm! Von hier hast du den besten Blick. Ich muss nämlich gleich wieder auf die Bühne." Sie drückte ihn in einen Regiestuhl und zog ihm ein Cappy auf, das mit drei weißen Buchstaben versehen war, V.I.P.. Eigentlich wollte Shuichi protestieren, aber sie war so dermaßen freundlich zu ihm gewesen, das er einfach sitzen blieb. Es konnte ja nicht schaden wenn er sich ein klein wenig die Proben ansah.

„Darling! Here you are!" Ein ziemlich mitgenommer Kerl im fortgeschrittenen Alter stürmte auf sie zu. Shuichi dachte erst, das dieser Typ ihn vertreiben wollte, aber er wurde gar nicht erst beachtet. Der Typ stürmte zielstrebig auf seine Begleitung zu.

„Das ist mein Boss. Er ist momentan mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende." Sie klopfte Shuichi noch kurz auf die Schulter und machte dann Anstalten zu gehen. Er zog kurz an ihrem Handgelenk, da er plötzlich Angst davor hatte allein zu sein. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig von ihm und lächelte ihn sanft an. Noch bevor sie sprach konnte man in ihren Augen lesen, das schon bald alles gut werden würde und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss weiter proben. Sieh dir einfach alles in Ruhe an." Sie drückte ihm noch ein Programmheft in die Hand (erstaunlicherweise in Japanisch) und widmete sich dann ihrem Boss.

„Warte! Welche Rolle spielst du denn?" Sie hörte ihn nicht mehr, da sie bereits hinter den Kulissen verschwunden war. Shuichi klappte das Heft mit dem verschnörkelten Schriftzug auf und suchte nach ihrem Foto. Als er es gefunden hatte schnappte er nach Luft. Dort stand:

Christine Dawn – Elisabeth (1. Besetzung)

Das war die Hauptrolle!

_04-07-18_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Die Idee hierzu entstand als ich den achten Band von Gravitation gelesen hatte. Das war einfach viel zu gut geeignet für eine kleine Sidestory

Und? Habt ihr erkannt, wer die Frau ist, die Shuichi aufmuntert? Wenn nicht lest einfach weiter

Die Dame, der Shuichi begegnet ist niemand anders als Shao aus Love of an angel. Diese Begegnung fand allerdings vor den Ereignissen in Love of an angel statt.


	3. Part 02

00-12-09

**Shorts**

         Part 03 – Angel Sanctuary

Rosiel

Immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie mein Blick von meinem Schreibtisch hinüber zu dem weit geöffneten Fenster glitt und ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Das wievielte Mal ist das wohl schon der Fall? Der Wind spielte mit den langen Vorhängen und erfrischte mich etwas. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich das Grün der Bäume und stand schließlich auf, um das Fenster zu schließen. Langsam ging ich wieder zurück, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden weiter zu arbeiten. Irgendwie erschien mir das Alles so sinnlos. Seufzend ließ ich es bleiben und begann damit ziellos umher zu wandern bis ich schließlich wie von selbst vor einer Tür stand, deren Existenz ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Noch bevor ich wirklich wußte, was ich tat hatte ich sie geöffnet und trat ein. Der Raum dahinter hatte sich in all der Zeit kein bißchen verändert. Wie eh und je wurde er von den unzähligen Flammen der wahllos verteilten Kerzen erhellt, so das dadurch ein angenehmes Halbdunkel entstand. Langsam schritt ich hindurch und öffnete die nächste Tür, die mich in ein tropisches Paradies führte. Ohne auf die üppigen Pflanzen zu achten ließ ich mich in das weiche Gras fallen und hob den Blick. An der Decke spannte sich eine riesige Glaskuppel über den gesamten Garten, die die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen brach wie ein Prisma bevor sie den Boden erreichten. Ich nahm das Schauspiel, das sich mir bot kaum wahr. Mein Blick glitt an all dem vorbei und richtete sich immer mehr nach innen wo sich in meinem Geist immer wieder eine einzige Frage wiederholte:

Warum? Warum hatte ich es getan?

Ich blieb eine ganze Weile in dem weichen Gras liegen und versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Eigentlich hatte ich nie vorgehabt es tatsächlich zu tun und doch hatte ich gehandelt ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Warum? Warum war es soweit gekommen?

Das war die Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort fand. Egal, wie oft ich es auch versuchte. Am allerwenigsten mir selbst konnte ich es erklären. Ich schloß die Augen und rief mir die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal in Erinnerung, doch die Frage blieb auch weiterhin unbeantwortet. Ich gab es schließlich auf mir noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen und verließ den Garten auf dem selben Weg wieder, den ich schon gekommen war. Momentan hatte ich sehr viel Zeit. Alles schien still zu stehen und auf das nächste Ereignis zu warten, das eine Wendung in die Dinge bringen würde. Mich jetzt zu stören würde ohnehin niemand wagen. Sie kannten die Konsequenzen nur zu gut. Ich duldete keinerlei Störung während ich arbeitete. Doch an Arbeiten war nicht mehr zu denken. Zu viel Anderes kreuzte in meinen Gedanken herum. Ich durchwanderte wahllos die einzelnen Räume ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ich eigentlich ging, bis ich vor der Tür meines Schlafzimmers zum Stillstand kam. Meine Hand war schon fast dabei sie zu öffnen, als ich sie wieder zurückzog. Schon seit Stunden hatte niemand mehr diesen Raum betreten und ich fragte mich ob in seinem Inneren immer noch alles unverändert sei. Es würde sich zwar niemand gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl stellen, aber was wenn doch? Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal. Sollte ich sie allerdings nur noch einmal dabei erwischen wie sie meine Befehle ignorieren wäre das ihr sofortiges Ende. Auch wenn ich lange fort war bedeutet das jetzt nicht, das sie immer noch tun und lassen können, was sie wollen! Ich ließ die Tür verschlossen und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Die Arme über der Brüstung verschränkt fragte ich mich erneut wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte. Es hatte doch alles so gut angefangen...

Nach Jahrhunderten war es mir endlich wieder möglich mich frei zu bewegen und ich hatte auch sofort das Ziel meiner Suche gefunden. Trotzdem klappte nicht alles von Anfang an so, wie es sollte und so mußte ich mich in Geduld üben. Nichts war einfacher als das. Was machten denn schon ein paar Tage mehr, wenn man schon Jahrhunderte gewartet hatte? Dennoch herrschte eine merkwürdige Leere um mich herum. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das mir irgend etwas fehlte ohne genau sagen zu können um was es sich dabei handelte. Doch eines Tages verschwand dieses Gefühl so plötzlich wie ein Windhauch der sich wieder in das Nichts auflöst aus dem er gekommen war. Ohne, das ich es mir hätte erklären können...

Langsam löste ich mich von der Brüstung und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Dieses Mal öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Durch die bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster war der Raum auch ohne zusätzliches Licht fast vollkommen erhellt und so zeichneten sich deutlich die Konturen der im Bett liegenden Person ab. Das Licht fiel auf den Baldachin, der das Bett umgab und ihr Gesicht in einem Halbschatten verbarg. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man meinen sie würde nur schlafen, doch ich wußte, das nichts diesen Schlaf mehr stören konnte. Sie würde nie mehr daraus erwachen. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt. Die Arme schlaff neben dem Körper liegend, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen sorgten immer wieder für die Illusion, das sie nur tief und fest schlafen würde. Doch die immer weiter fortschreitende Blässe ihrer Haut, die sich durch ihre langen, nußbraunen Haare nur noch deutlicher hervorgehoben wurde zeigte deutlich, daß dies ein Irrtum war. Sie lag im Sterben und es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis ihre Seele den Körper für immer verlassen würde. Etwas, das ich mir kaum vorstellen konnte. Sie war immer so unglaublich stark gewesen. Egal, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade auch befand. Und das sollte jetzt ihr Ende sein? Das Allerschlimmste war jedoch, das ich ganz genau wußte, das es hauptsächlich meine Schuld war. Ich war verantwortlich dafür, das sie sich nun in diesem Zustand befand. Ich allein bin es gewesen und ich wußte immer noch nicht wieso. Wäre sie wach, dann würde sie mir garantiert die passende Antwort geben, so wie sie es immer getan hatte. Ich ließ mich in den Sessel direkt neben dem Bett sinken und strich ihr behutsam ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Normalerweise wäre sie dadurch sofort aufgewacht, doch nicht dieses Mal. Ich lehnte mich zurück und begann leise die unterschiedlichsten Dinge vor mich hin zu murmeln. Es waren hauptsächlich Fragen an sie aber von ihr kam nicht die geringste Reaktion und so hörte ich schließlich damit auf. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Umrisse ihres Körpers, der sich unter der Decke abzeichnete. Sie trug jetzt wieder ein leichtes Seidennachthemd, das ihren Körper kaum zu berühren schien. Die Sisters hatten dafür gesorgt, das sie nicht in der Uniform, die sie zuvor anhatte ins Bett gelegt wurde. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, das man sie umgezogen hatte. Sie blieb die ganze Zeit über völlig regungslos wie eine Puppe. Nichts wies auf die geringste Verletzung ihres Körpers hin und doch würde sie sterben, denn etwas in ihr schien für immer zerbrochen zu sein, als sie die Halle betreten hatte in der das 'Wing cutting' stattgefunden hatte. Ich hätte schon mißtrauisch werden müssen als das hohe Konzil auf ihre Anwesenheit bestand aber ich dachte sie hätten nur Angst davor noch weiter mein Mißfallen zu erregen. Was bin ich nur für ein Narr gewesen, das ich ihre Furcht ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt den Saal zu betreten und ich hatte sie hinein gebracht. Ich war viel zu sehr daran interessiert hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen, als das ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, was dadurch alles passieren könnte. Ein leichter Schatten in Höhe ihrer Brust ließ mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Hatte sie sich etwa bewegt? Das hatte sie schon seit Stunden nicht mehr getan. Seitdem sie zusammengebrochen war schien alles Leben ihren Körper nach und nach zu verlassen. Der Schatten blieb und er wurde immer größer. Vorsichtig legte ich zwei Finger darauf. Es war feucht und warm. Langsam führte ich die Finger zurück an meine Augen. Das war Blut! Ohne zu Zögern zog ich die Decke zurück und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ihr gesamtes Dekolleté war blutbedeckt. Ich ließ die Decke fallen und starrte fassungslos auf das Blut. Wo kam das bloß her? Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, das ich sie blutüberströmt sah, aber es verblüffte mich dennoch. Sie war doch unverletzt gewesen...

Obwohl erst vor einigen Tagen, als Zaphikel mir bescheid gab, das sie wieder bei Bewußtsein sei und wir sie und Raziel in seinem Garten fanden war etwas Ähnliches passiert. Sie hatte eine Wunde in der Hand und als sie das Blut sah schien es so, als würde sie in eine andere Welt versinken. Ihr Blick wurde vollkommen glasig und nichts schien mehr zu ihr durchzudringen. Nur langsam kehrte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wußte scheinbar immer noch nicht woher die Wunde an ihrer Hand stammte. Dabei hatte sie sie sich selbst zugefügt, als sie einen Pfeil in ihrer Hand zerbrochen hatte. Sie wirkte völlig irritiert und als sie ihre Hände zum Mund führte um einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken quoll Blut zwischen ihnen hindurch. Zuerst dachte ich sie hätte nur einige innere Verletzungen davon getragen, die bis jetzt noch niemand bemerkt hatte und wollte ihr helfen, aber sie fuhr mich an, das ich es ja nicht wagen sollte sie anzufassen. Keine Minute später öffnete sich eine riesige Wunde auf ihrem Oberkörper aus der unaufhörlich Blut strömte. Noch bevor einer von uns eine Chance hatte zu reagieren krümmte sie sich zusammen und wurde ohnmächtig. Seltsamerweise schloß sich die Wunde wieder und nichts wies mehr auf diese Verwundung hin. Ich verstand einfach nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Normalerweise hätte allein der Blutverlust durch diese Wunde sie töten müssen...

Für einen Menschen barg sie sehr viele Geheimnisse in sich. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen auf ihrer Brust löste mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Auf das Kreuz das sie fast immer um den Hals trug war ein Lichtstrahl gefallen und so bemerkte ich es unter dem Blut. Ich griff wieder nach der Decke und begann damit ihr Dekolleté von dem Blut zu säubern, doch es verschwand einfach nicht. Ganz in Gegenteil die Blutung verstärkte sich nur noch weiter. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, das es nicht sie war, die blutete sondern das Kreuz. Behutsam streifte ich die Kette über ihren Kopf und betrachtete es im Licht. Der Rubin in der Mitte hatte deutliche Risse bekommen, aus denen unaufhörlich Blut strömte, das an dem Kreuz hinunter lief und zu Boden tropfte. Von den kleinen blauen Steinen war kaum noch einer vorhanden und von den Wenigen, die noch da waren gab es nicht einen, der noch heil gewesen wäre. Auch auf ihnen hatten sich dünne Blutschlieren gebildet. Kopfschüttelnd legte ich es auf einen Tisch in der Nähe wo sich unter ihm sofort ein Blutlache bildete. Was bewirkte dieses Kreuz bloß? Und von wem hatte sie es? Bisher hatte es sie doch immer beschützt. Warum nicht auch jetzt? Ich kehrte zu ihr zurück, wischte das restliche Blut von ihrem Körper und ersetzte die Decke. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in den Sessel sinken und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn.

"Was ist dein Geheimnis?" Sie blieb auch weiterhin unbeweglich wie eine Statue, dabei war sie der erste Mensch gewesen der es überhaupt gewagt hatte mir Widerstand zu leisten. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt sie zu töten doch im letzten Augenblick wurde ich daran gehindert. Mein Sohn war der Meinung, das ich ihr nichts tun dürfte und er war davon so sehr überzeugt, das er es sogar wagte mich zu bedrohen. Sich für einen Menschen dermaßen zu ereifern! Lächerlich! Möchte wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Scheinbar war ich wirklich viel zulange weggewesen. Ich ließ ihm schließlich seinen Willen ohne ihm zu sagen, wie lange ich eigentlich vor hatte sie noch am Leben zulassen. Es war erstaunlich, das es mir schon bald nichts mehr ausmachte, das sie mir immer wieder zu tiefst unfreundlich begegnete und mich auch noch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit beleidigte. Eine respektlosere Person Engeln gegenüber war mir ein meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht begegnet. Sie war ein Widerspruch in sich und gerade das hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Nur würde sie all dies nie mehr tun können. Sie würde sich nie wieder mit mir messen können. Obwohl eine Chance hätte sie wohl kaum, aber das hatte sie noch nie gestört. Sobald ihr etwas nicht paßte sagte sie es klar und deutlich, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, das ich sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung hätte töten können. Unsere erste Begegnung war ähnlich gewesen und etwas, das ich nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Wie sie mich erst gar nicht bemerkte und dann in einem Ton mit mir redete als wäre ich irgendein daher gelaufener Mensch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke und sie begann kaum merklich zu zittern. Sie trug damals nur einen kurzen Seidenbademantel und war in dem dämmrigen Licht eigentlich kaum richtig zu erkennen gewesen. Stammelnd brachte sie heraus, das ich unmöglich ein Engel sein könnte und das empfand ich schon als Unverschämtheit. Selbst Menschen spüren unsere Aura überdeutlich und weisen dann zumindest einen Ansatz von Ehrfurcht auf. Aber nicht sie! Sie hörte sich eher so an, als wäre ich eine Bedrohung für sie. Was im weitesten Sinne auch zutraf, aber Menschen merken das immer erst dann, wenn es bereits zu spät für sie ist. Ich zwang sie auf die Beine und fragte sie ob sie denn nichts erkennen würde, aber sie versuchte nur sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Menschen! Hat sie wirklich geglaubt, das sie eine Chance gegen mich hätte? Es war richtig niedlich wie sie versuchte ihr Handgelenk zu befreien. Sie schaffte es mich damit zum Lachen zu bringen und als sie mich erneut ansah zeigte ich ihr meine Schwingen. Eigentlich auch nur um zu sehen wie sie reagieren würde und nicht weil es unbedingt sein mußte. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und wich vor mir zurück. Lächelnd zog ich sie näher an mich und genoß den Blick in ihre rehbraunen Augen die von Panik erfüllt waren. Jetzt, da ich sie von so nah betrachten konnte fiel mir erst auf wie außergewöhnlich schön sie für einen Menschen war und das sagte ich ihr auch. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie wirklich für einen Engel halten können, der sich nur nach Assia verirrt hatte. Doch ihr fehlte die Aura eines Engels und so blieb sie einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich allerdings auch schon beschlossen sie zu einem meiner Untergebenen zu machen und schob eine Kapsel in ihren Mund und sie hatte den Nerv mich daraufhin zu beißen! Ohne lange zu überlegen schleuderte ich sie von mir weg und sah ein paar Minuten später in die Mündung eines Revolvers. Dieser Mensch wagte es doch tatsächlich eine Waffe auf mich zu richten! In ihren Augen war nichts mehr von ihrer Furcht zu sehen, geschweige denn Ehrfurcht. Etwas, das mir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passiert war. Eigentlich noch nie! Sie hatte somit selbst dafür gesorgt, das mein erster Versuch sie zu töten fehlschlug und ich neugierig wurde wie lange sie es wohl schaffen würde sich gegen mich aufzulehnen. Allerdings stellte sich mein Sohn zwischen uns und so blieb dieses Kräftemessen ohne Ergebnis. Natürlich versuchte ich nun erst recht sie zu töten, aber sie zerstörte die Kapsel mit einem gezielten Schuß und dann stand schon wieder mein Sohn zwischen uns. Er hatte es zwar schon vorher getan, aber nun schien er es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Er hatte sogar sein Leben riskiert um sie vor mir zu schützen. Was mich allerdings am Meisten überrascht hatte war die Tatsache, das sie bereits wußte, das er ein Engel war. Erstaunlich war nur ihre Reaktion als sie erfuhr, das ich sein Vater war. Na ja es kam eher einer Beleidigung gleich und ich stand schon wieder kurz davor ihr einfach den Hals umzudrehen, aber mein Sohn hinderte mich auch dieses Mal daran. Sie hatte also gewußt, das er vorhatte mich zu befreien. Allerdings schien sie von meiner Anwesenheit nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert zu sein und das beruhte auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit. Ein Mensch, der so dermaßen schlecht auf Engel zu sprechen war wie sie, war mir bisher noch nie untergekommen. Sie vereitelte meine Versuche etwas über sie herauszufinden oder sie zu töten jedesmal aufs Neue und es hatte mich wirklich überrascht, das sie es bis zu allerletzt getan hatte. Normalerweise stehen Menschen so etwas nie länger als eine Woche durch. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich einem Menschen gegenüber etwas ähnliches wie Respekt entwickelt. Egal, was ihr auch passierte sie rappelte sich immer wieder auf und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit den Spieß umzudrehen. Es wollte mir nicht in den Kopf, das sie plötzlich so leicht zu besiegen war. Das hinterließ bei mir nicht die geringste Spur eines Triumphgefühls.

"Warum? Warum bewegt es mich eigentlich so das du stirbst?" Sie gab immer noch keine Reaktion von sich und ich mußte lächeln, als mir wieder einfiel, das sie fast alle meine bisherigen Fragen, die ich ihr über ihre Vergangenheit gestellt hatte, mit einem ähnlichen Schweigen beantwortet hatte. Sie hatte sehr viele Geheimnisse und bis jetzt war ich nur auf die Spitze eines Eisbergs gestoßen. Ich ließ meine Hände wieder sinken und strich durch ihr Haar. Es war angenehm weich und verströmte einen leichten Fliederduft. Ob sie wohl bemerkt hatte wie die Sister ihr die Haare gewaschen hatten? Meine Finger glitten hindurch ohne auf den geringsten Widerstand zu treffen. Ich ließ sie mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen weiter spielen und stützte mit der anderen Hand mein Kinn ab. Für einen Menschen war ihre Persönlichkeit wirklich nur ein einziger Widerspruch in sich. In einem Augenblick konnte sie eine absolut liebenswürdige Person sein, die keiner Fliege auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde und im Nächsten eiskalt und berechnend, so daß man sich ernsthaft Gedanken um seine Gesundheit zu machen begann. Selbst wenn man ein Engel war. Man konnte unmöglich erraten voran man bei ihr gerade war. Selbst meine Versuche sie umzubringen hatten sie nie weiter gestört. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie nahm sie mit einer unglaublichen Gleichgültigkeit hin. Mehr als ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, wenn ich es dann doch nicht tat kam nicht als Reaktion von ihr. Auf Dauer war das ganz schön frustrierend. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, das sie mich anflehen würde sie nicht fallen zu lassen, als ich sie einmal fast über die Brüstung ihres Balkons befördert hätte, weil sie mich in einem meiner Gedankengänge gestört hatte, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie fragte mich lediglich, ob ich wahnsinnig sei und das überraschte mich so sehr, das ich sie wieder zurück zog. Kurz zuvor hatte sie eine Drohung von mir eiskalt erwidert. Ich hatte ihr sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das ich sie jederzeit ohne Probleme töten könnte und ließ aus Demonstrationszwecken hinter ihr ein paar Gläser zerspringen. Es wäre doch gelacht wenn es mir nicht gelingen würde diesem Menschen Angst einzujagen. Sie lächelte mich nur an und meinte, das könne sie auch. Was mich etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten begann sie zu singen und hielt den letzten Ton solange bis auch sämtliche übriggebliebenen Gläser zerbrachen. Ich hatte sie also in keinster Weise beeindruckt und sie ließ mich einfach stehen, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt wenn sie so etwas tat. Es faszinierte mich wie sie solche Situationen meisterte, ohne das man etwas von ihrer Furcht bemerkte und so begann ich damit Nachforschungen über sie anzustellen, wenn mir die anderen Ereignisse dafür die Zeit ließen. Immerhin mußte ich mich nebenbei noch darum kümmern, das meine Schwester endlich wieder erwachen würde. Nun das klappte recht gut und so konnte ich mich wieder ihr widmen. Allerdings konnte mir niemand den ich nach ihr fragte eine ausreichende Antwort auf meine Fragen geben egal, was ich auch versuchte. Nichts klappte. Sie schien alles, was ihre Person betraf tief in ihrem Inneren verschlossen haben und so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich bekam keinen Zugang zu ihren Gedanken. Selbst wenn sie im Schlaf redete waren es nur unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen die keinen Sinn ergaben. Dadurch verstärkte sich meine Neugier nur noch mehr. Jemand der keinerlei Furcht vor mir zeigte war schon etwas außergewöhnliches. Ich würde sonst etwas geben um herauszufinden, was in ihrem Kopf eigentlich vorging. Doch sie entzog sich mir immer wieder. Selbst jetzt würde sie sterben ohne, das ich vorher hinter eines ihrer zahlreichen Geheimnisse gekommen wäre. Auch die Analyse ihres Kreuzes hatte nichts über seine oder ihre Herkunft verraten. Das einzig brauchbare Ergebnis war, das es eine unglaubliche Macht in sich verbarg deren Herkunft völlig unbekannt zu sein schien und es schon sehr alt sein mußte. Viel älter als man auf den ersten Blick überhaupt annehmen sollte. Was verbarg sich hinter all dem? Sie versteckte irgend etwas, aber was war es? Verächtlich ließ ich die Haarsträhne fallen und beugte mich über sie. Ihr Atem war kaum noch zu spüren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ganz damit aufhören würde. Warum mußte sie mir auch immer so auf die Nerven gehen? Hätte sie nicht einfach wie jeder andere Mensch sterben können? Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Kehle und küßte sanft das Rot ihrer Lippen, bevor ich zudrückte. Sie reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Röcheln. Normalerweise wäre sie allein schon durch diesen flüchtigen Kuß aufgewacht und hätte versucht mir dafür eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch nicht dieses Mal. Sie blieb vollkommen regungslos. Frustriert ließ ich von ihr ab und sank zurück in den Sessel. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Sie würde sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und ohne das wäre es einfach kein zufriedenstellender Sieg. Ich wollte hinter all ihre Geheimnisse kommen, sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit über die sie so beharrlich schwieg konfrontieren und das Einzige was ich erreicht hatte war, das sie nun im Sterben lag und all dies für immer mit sich nehmen würde. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, das sie mir nicht wieder ins Gesicht fallen konnten. Ich hatte sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal schwach und verstört erlebt. Das war kurz nach meiner Ankunft gewesen, wo sie schreiend aufgewacht war und sich in der Dunkelheit an meinen Sohn klammerte, als wenn er ihre letzte Rettung in der Dunkelheit wäre. Das war auch das erste Mal, das ich überhaupt so etwas ähnliches wie Todesangst in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Vor irgend etwas schien sie panische Angst zu haben, aber selbst mein Sohn konnte mir nicht sagen um was genau es sich dabei handelte. Er meinte nur, das der Schlüssel in ihrer Vergangenheit liegen müßte über die sie selbst fast nie sprach und sich auch so gut wie gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Wenigstens hatte er das in all der Zeit die er schon mit ihr zusammen lebte in Erfahrung gebracht. Auch das sie um Engel jeglicher Art einen sehr großen Bogen machte. Er schien ihr aber trotz all dem viel zu bedeuten und ich fragte mich warum. Es widersprach sich doch total. Anfangs nahm ich es als eine Laune von ihm hin schließlich war sie sehr schön und ich konnte mir einen Grund für sein Bleiben nur zu gut vorstellen, aber er sagte mir eines Tages, das er sie weder verlassen würde noch zulassen könnte, das ich sie töte so lange auch nur noch ein Funken Leben in seinem Körper sei. Dagegen war ich machtlos, denn ich wollte ihn nicht wegen einem Menschen töten müssen. Noch mehr hatte mich allerdings überrascht das er schon seit einigen Jahren bei ihr zu Leben schien. Das entnahm ich wenigstens unseren Gesprächen. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, das die anderen Engel nichts davon bemerkten?

Vielleicht war es ja auch gerade dieser Augenblick gewesen wo sie ihre Schwäche so deutlich zeigte, der dafür gesorgt hatte, das ich sie allmählich besser verstehen konnte. Auch ich hatte immer wieder mit Alpträumen zu kämpfen gehabt. Seltsamerweise hatte ich in all der Zeit wo ich in ihrer Nähe gewesen war keinen mehr gehabt. Nein, einen hatte es doch gegeben, doch ein angenehm warmes Licht hatte ihn vertrieben noch bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte und so schlief ich nach langer Zeit wieder tief und traumlos, ohne das mich irgendwelche Alptraumgestalten heimsuchten. Nicht einmal jetzt und ich würde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie in irgendeiner Weise dafür verantwortlich war, aber ich kam nicht dahinter. Ohne es eigentlich zu bemerken begann ich damit sie jedesmal zu verfolgen, wenn mir die anderen Ereignisse auch nur den kleinsten Raum dafür ließen. Mich verwunderte wie schnell sie sich an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte und wie wenig sie sich letztendlich noch daran zu stören schien. Obwohl wir immer wieder aneinander gerieten. Zum Beispiel als ich einen ihrer Freunde bedrohte, der gleichzeitig auch die Wiedergeburt meiner Schwester war, wechselte ihr gesamtes gleichgültiges Auftreten mir gegenüber. Sie sagte mir sehr deutlich was sie davon hielt und gerade das machte sie für mich noch anziehender. Dieser furchtlose Blick ihrer Augen hatte mich ohne, das es mir bewußt gewesen wäre vom ersten Moment an gefesselt. Ich fragte mich, wie sie mich wohl ansehen würde, wenn ich alles um sie herum zerstört hätte. Was wenn ich ihre Vergangenheit ergründet hätte und sie damit konfrontierte? Wäre ihr Blick dann immer noch so furchtlos oder würde er langsam zerbrechen wie eine verwelkte Rose, deren vertrocknete Blütenblätter allmählich vom Wind davongetragen werden?

Mit dem Erwachen meiner Schwester würden sich all diese Frage von allein beantworten, aber bis dahin stellte ich sie mir immer wieder. Vielleicht habe ich auch gerade deshalb bei einem weiblichen Engel Ablenkung gesucht. Dieses plötzliche Verlangen sie verstehen, besitzen und letztendlich zerstören zu wollen drohte mich zu überwältigen und sie schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Dabei hätte ich dadurch fast mein eigentliches Vorhaben aufgegeben. Nur war mein Zorn auf meine Schwester viel stärker als meine Neugier, was es denn nun mit diesem Menschen auf sich hatte. Sie behandelte mich auch weiterhin wie ein lästiges Insekt, dabei begann ich langsam Parallelen zu meinem früheren Selbst zu finden. Sie ähnelte mir ohne, das ich sagen konnte weshalb. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das aber auch nur ein. Doch alle Ablenkung war vergebens als ich sie eines Tages singen hörte. Ich war ihr schon seit einiger Zeit unbemerkt gefolgt und gelangte unbemerkt mit ihr in dieses alte Theater. Niemand außer uns befand sich mehr im Innenraum, denn sie hätte mich noch nicht bemerkt und ich gab mir große Mühe, daß das auch so blieb. Mich wunderte, was sie allein auf der Bühne machte, aber als sie langsam ihre Stimme erhob, die sich wie die Wellen im Wasser immer weiter ausbreitete und ein Hymne sang, die den Himmel anklagte, den sie für all ihr Leid verantwortlich machte, war es mir als würde man mir ein Tuch von den Augen nehmen. Diese Stimme hörte ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Ganz im Gegenteil ich hatte sie schon sehr oft gehört, ohne zu wissen wem sie gehörte. Sie war für mich immer so etwas wie ein Lichtschein in der Dunkelheit gewesen als ich noch in den Tiefen der Erde gefangen war und ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, das diese Stimme einem Menschen gehörte. Noch dazu einem Menschen, der Engel so sehr verabscheute wie sie. Das merkte man nicht nur an ihrem Umgang mit mir. Nein, sie war Mitglied in einer Band namens 'White Demon Feather' in deren Songs alles andere als glimpflich mit Engeln umgesprungen würde. Es schockierte mich doch ziemlich, das mein Sohn sich mit solch einer respektlosen Person so gut verstand. Über den Grund dafür schwieg er sich beharrlich aus und ich fragte ihn auch nicht mehr weiter danach. Wenn er sich einmal dazu entschieden hatte zu schweigen, dann konnte man ihn durch nichts davon abbringen. Ich hätte natürlich auch sie fragen können, aber sie hätte mir erst recht nicht geantwortet. An einem Abend hatte ich mich durch alle verfügbaren CDs und Videos ihrer Band gearbeitet und wußte hinterher nicht einmal ob ich nun darüber Lachen oder weinen sollte. Die Songs hinterließen seltsamerweise immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auch wenn sie mit Engeln so vollkommen respektlos umgingen. Auch bei den Videos war es kaum besser. Allerdings verstand ich dadurch auch, warum die Band einen solch großen Erfolg hatte. Die Menschen waren schon seit jeher von dem fasziniert, was eigentlich als verboten galt. Sie liebten es geradezu gegen Verbote zu verstoßen.

Ein Video dieser Band hatte es mir besonders angetan. Es trug den Titel 'Hey now' und ich ignorierte den Text während ich es mir ansah so gut es ging. (Also bitte 'verrecke im rostigen Stacheldraht' das ist schon etwas heftig wenn damit ein Engel gemeint ist und man selber einer ist.) Das Video beschrieb die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das sich ohne es zu wissen in einen Dämon verliebt hatte und um sie zu retten wurde ein Engel zur Erde geschickt. Sie spielte die Rolle des Mädchens, das sich beharrlich weigerte dem Engel auch nur ein einziges Wort zu glauben. Schließlich war ihr Freund der Einzige, der ihr nach dem Tod ihrer Familie noch geblieben war. Was sie nicht wußte war das gerade dieser dafür verantwortlich war. Sie hatte eigentlich nur durch einen Zufall überlebt. Es kam wie es kommen mußte Engel und Dämon bekämpfen sich wie es schon seit Ewigkeiten der Fall ist bis sie sich dazwischen wirft und den Dämon schützt. Fassungslos hält der Engel ein und wird von Dämon schwer verletzt. Tränenüberströmt flüchtet sie sich in die Arme ihres vermeintlichen Freundes, der zufrieden lächelnd zusieht wie der Engel langsam sein Leben aushaucht. Erst danach neigt er ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und versenkt seine Fangzähne in ihrem Hals, während Federn von den zerfetzten Flügeln des Engels durch das Bild wehen und vom Schwert des Dämons langsam Blut zu Boden tropft. Es folgt ein Zoom auf die leichte Blutspur an ihrem Hals als sie leblos zu Boden sinkt. Bis das Bild allmählich verschwimmt und unkenntlich wird.

Ich überlegte danach lange, bis ich schließlich einen Endschluß faßte. Ich würde sie mit nach Yetzirah nehmen wenn ich meine Schwester wiedererweckt hatte und niemand würde mich daran hindern. Nicht einmal sie selbst. Ich würde herausfinden was sich hinter all dem verbarg und was ihr Geheimnis war. Doch vorher hatte ich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Eines Tages fragte ich sie aus einer Laune heraus ob sie mich freiwillig begleiten würde und sie lehnte rigoros ab. Etwas, was mich verblüffte. Ich hatte mit fast allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das sie ablehnen würde. Noch dazu so verdammt unverschämt und stur. Man hätte glatt meinen können ich hätte sie dazu aufgefordert mich in die Hölle zu begleiten. Dennoch stand mein Entschluß fest, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken. Ganz in Gegenteil sie sagte mir, das sie lieber sterben würde, als mich in einen der Himmel zu begleiten. Selbst nachdem ich sie hierher gebracht hatte weigerte sie sich immer noch zu bleiben und suchte nach der erst besten Möglichkeit um zu verschwinden. Erst durch einen Zufall gelang es mir sie zu zwingen sich doch meinen Wünschen zu fügen. Etwas, das ihr ganz und gar nicht paßte und das ließ es auch ziemlich deutlich durchblicken. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt meine Autorität so sehr in Frage zu stellen wie sie. Noch dazu wenn fast alle Engel Yetzirahs versammelt sind und ich ließ sie auch noch leben. Natürlich verstand das außer mir niemand. Anfangs lag es auch nur an einer einzigen Tatsache. Mein Sohn hatte mich darum gebeten, denn ansonsten hätte er ohne zu überlegen sein Leben geopfert um sie vor mir zu schützen. Das muß man sich mal vorstellen ein Engel, der einen Menschen wie sie beschützt! So etwas lächerliches war mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen, aber ich ließ ihm seinen Willen. Inzwischen war es jedoch wesentlich mehr. Sie hatte es geschafft in Yetzirah für ein absolutes Chaos zu sorgen und wäre bestimmt nicht nur einmal fast getötet worden. Seltsamerweise erholte sie sich sehr schnell von solchen Anschlägen. Zu schnell wenn man einige andere Engel fragte, doch ich kannte den Grund dafür. Das Kreuz beschützte sie jedesmal wenn sie sich in Gefahr befand. Selbst als meine Schwester erwachte und sie direkt daneben stand prallte die gesamte Kraft daran ab und sie trug nicht die geringste Verletzung davon. Nur schien es jetzt diese Wirkung verloren zu haben. Wie oft ist sie wohl in der letzten Zeit angegriffen worden ohne, das ich davon wußte? Keiner sagte es mir, am allerwenigsten sie selbst und doch waren die Spuren auf ihrem Körper immer mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut denken wer verantwortlich für ihre ersten Verletzungen dieser Art war, aber ich konnte es ihm natürlich nicht beweisen und sie verlor selbstverständlich auch kein einziges Wort darüber. Viel mehr schien sie mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Ihr Verhalten wurde immer abweisender je länger sie in Yetzirah blieb. Er würde also ungeschoren davon kommen, wenn ich nicht eingriff. Was ich nicht konnte solange sich meine Anschuldigungen nicht beweisen ließen. Außerdem hatte sie meiner Ansicht nach eine kleine Lektion verdient. Irgendwann würde sie einsehen müssen, das es das Beste für sie wäre mich deswegen um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber sie war ja so verdammt stolz und hochmütig! Irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das sie sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde ehe es soweit kam. Sollte sie jetzt jedoch sterben, dann wäre das auch sein Tod. Für ihn konnte ich nur hoffen, das er sich dessen bewußt war. Was hatte sie nur dazu bewogen sich mit einem der mächtigsten Engel neben mir anzulegen? Noch dazu ohne Waffe! Es glich schon einem Wunder das sie nach dieser Begegnung überhaupt noch lebte. Doch damit nicht genug. Eine Gruppe Abtrünniger, die Hunter waren ebenfalls hinter ihr her und es schien ihr nicht das geringste Auszumachen. Warum hatte sie auch bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nie erwähnt, das sie schon einmal Engel getötet hatte? Die Hunter waren in dieser Beziehung gnadenlos. Sie würden sie solange jagen, bis sie sie finden und letztendlich töten werden. Ihr plötzliches Verschwinden sorgte deshalb auch bei allen bisher Beteiligten für großes Aufsehen und es kostete mich imense Mühe mir nicht anmerken zu lassen wie wenig mir das gefiel. Am liebsten hätte ich einigen Leuten den Hals umgedreht, aber ich mußte mich beherrschen. Meine Autorität stand zwar außer Frage, aber es mußte niemand wissen wie sehr mich dieser Mensch inzwischen interessierte. Sie waren deswegen sowieso schon mißtrauisch genug. Unauffällig schickte ich ein paar Suchtrupps los, die nicht die geringste Spur von ihr fanden. Es schien fast so, als sei sie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Das Einzige, was einen Hinweis auf ihr Verschwinden gab war die Feder eines Engels dessen Name mir rein gar nichts sagte. Raziel hatte sie mir kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden gegeben. Er war auch der Letzte der sie noch gesehen hatte. Die Beiden waren von einer Gruppe Hunter angegriffen worden und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern wie sie mit dem Anführer dieser Gruppe gekämpft hatte bis dieser sie in die Tiefe stürzte. Im allerletzten Moment war es ihm gelungen sie festzuhalten, doch die Hunter hatten ihn bewußtlos geschlagen. Er hatte nur noch am Rande wahrgenommen das er schließlich ebenfalls fiel und von einem graugeflügelten Engel gerettet wurde. Seine Vermutung war, das dieser Engel auch sie gerettet haben mußte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Ich fragte ihn auch nicht weiter nach ihrem Verbleib, da er vor lauter Angst fast nur vor sich zitterte. Es hatte ihn schon sehr viel Mut gekostet mir überhaupt etwas davon zu erzählen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefoltert um auch noch das kleinste Detail zu erfahren, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Ich ließ es also bleiben und war doch sehr überrascht als er mir zitternd eine silbergraue Feder überreichte die er auf seiner Kleidung gefunden hatte. Er erwähnte nebenbei auch noch, das er niemals erwartet hätte, das ein Mensch einen Kampf mit einem der Hunter überlebte ohne großartig verwundet zu werden. Seine Vermutung war, das wenn er nicht das Druckmittel der Hunter gewesen wäre sie ihrem Gegner gezeigt hätte, was eine Harke ist. So wie er sich anhörte hatte sie sich bewegt, als hätte sie jahrelang einen Kampf nach dem Anderen geführt. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen so kämpfen sehen, erst recht nicht gegen Engel. Was mich schon nicht mehr weiter überraschte. Sie hatte sehr viele Geheimnisse und der Schlüssel um diese zu finden lag einzig in ihrer Vergangenheit. Was mag damals wohl noch alles geschehen sein außer dem, was sie uns bisher erzählt hatte? Es kann doch nicht nur ihre Stimme gewesen sein, die andere Engel dazu verleitete einen Menschen mit in die Himmel zu nehmen. Es muß noch einen anderen Grund dafür gegeben haben. Nur welchen? Nachdem ich Raziel entlassen hatte versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern ob es überhaupt je einen Engel mit silbergrauen Schwingen gab, aber mir fiel niemand ein. Selbst die genaue Analyse der Feder blieb völlig ergebnislos. Dieser Engel schien nicht zu existieren. Allerdings fiel mir wieder ein Name ein, den sie schon so manches Mal unbewußt im Schlaf ausgesprochen hatte, Remiriel. Doch dabei blieb es auch. Wer oder was er war konnte ich einfach nicht herausfinden. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf einen solchen Engel. Mir fiel wieder dieses eine Video ein und in mir keimte ein furchtbarer Verdacht auf. Was, wenn es sich bei ihm um keinen Engel handelte, sondern um einen Dämon? Das würde so vieles erklären. Aber hätte ich die Anwesenheit eines Dämons nicht sofort gespürt? Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die mir diese Fragen beantworten konnte doch von ihr fehlte immer noch jegliche Spur und mich befiel die Befürchtung, das sie ihr wahnsinniges Vorhaben nach Sheol zu gehen in die Tat umgesetzt haben könnte, aber irgend etwas ließ mich daran zweifeln. Sie hatte mir zwar unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, das ich kein Druckmittel gegen sie mehr in der Hand hätte. Als wenn ich mich an unsere Abmachung einen Attentäter zu verschonen ernsthaft halten würde. Zugegeben bis jetzt hatte ich es getan, aber das lag auch nur daran, das sie jede meiner Bedingungen erfüllt hatte. Auch wenn sie, als ich dazu zwang mit ihrer wahren Stimme zu singen einen Text benutzt hatte, der mir anscheinend verdeutlichen sollte, das sie keinesfalls eines meiner willenlose Spielzeuge war. Als wenn ich das nicht auch so gewußt hätte! Deshalb machte ich mir ja nach ihrem Verschwinden so viele Gedanken über das, was sie mir als Letztes gesagt hatte. Sein Leben zu opfern, für einen Anderen! Am liebsten hätte ich sie in Ketten gelegt und eingesperrt, damit sie nicht mehr fliehen konnte, aber das hätte sie wohl kaum zugelassen und ich hatte auch nicht vor ihr zu zeigen, wie viel Schwierigkeiten sie mir bereits machte. Warum hatte ich sie überhaupt gerettet? Es wäre für alle besser gewesen, wenn sie in Assia gestorben wäre. Nur mein Sohn mußte mich ja unbedingt anflehen sie zu retten. Dabei hatte er schon genügend eigene Probleme. Die Hälfte seines Körpers war durch die enormen Kräfte meiner Schwester zerstört worden und mein Versuch sein Leben dennoch zu retten mißlang kläglich. Sein Körper wurde zu dem eines Ghouls, da er gegen meine Macht ankämpfte. Angeblich wollte er zu keiner meiner willenlosen Marionetten werden. Dieser Dummkopf! Es war seine einzige Chance und er wehrte sich dagegen! In diesem Punkt waren sich die Beiden wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Natürlich hätte sie nie von seinem Zustand erfahren müssen, aber ich wollte sehen wie sie darauf reagiert und zeigte es ihr. Allein der Anblicks des Sargs genügte um sie verzweifeln zu sehen. doch ich ging noch einen Schritt weiter und schob den Deckel des Sargs zurück. Sie stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als sie sah, was sich in seinem Inneren befand. Es überraschte mich zu sehen, das weder sie noch er voreinander zurückwichen. Sie näherte sich ihm, obwohl er nur noch eine undefinierbare Fleischmasse war, die in einem Sarg hauste und er näherte sich ihr, obwohl er vor Hunger fast wahnsinnig sein mußte, da ich ihm vorher nichts zu essen gebracht hatte um zu sehen, ob sie ihm wirklich so viel bedeutete wie er immer wieder betonte. Er rührte sie noch nicht einmal im Ansatz an. Ganz im Gegenteil er wich vor ihr zurück, als hätte er Angst sie zu verletzten. Sie wirkte in dem weißen Kleid, das sie an jenem Abend trug auch eher wie eine zerbrechliche Blume und nicht wie die Kratzbürste, die sie sonst immer war. Allein, weil ich sie in dieses Kleid gesteckt hatte oder besser stecken ließ wurden ihre Blick zu Dolchstößen, die mir galten. Der Kontrast war herrlich. Diese wilden, funkelnden Augen in einem Kleid, das die Farbe der Unschuld hatte. Sie war wunderschön. Sie sollte darin sterben und für alle Ewigkeit aufbewahrt werden...

Doch sie starb nicht und so verließ ich den Raum kurz vor ihr. Ich war mir sicher, das der Hunger bald die Überhand über meinen Sohn gewinnen würde und der Anblick war alles andere als appetitlich. Zu meinen größten Erstaunen verließ sie den Raum ohne eine einzige Schramme davongetragen zu haben.  Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, da sank sie in sich zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Ganz plötzlich wirkte sie völlig verloren und hilflos. Der Eindruck währte allerdings nur solange bis sie mich fragte, wieso ich das getan hatte. Ihre Reaktion war mehr als nur verständlich, nur mich schmerzte diese Tatsache fast ebenso sehr wie sie und sie überschüttete mich mit Vorwürfen, bis sie mit einem Mal inne hielt. Was mich erstaunte ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, das ich mir das noch länger anhören müßte. Ich ließ ihr etwas zu essen bringen und fragte mich wieso sofort alles in sich hinein schlang, obwohl es mit Leichtigkeit hätte vergiftet sein können. Als ich sie danach fragte leerte sie demonstrativ ihren Teller, was mich zufriedenstellte. Sie hatte nichts von dem Schlafmittel in ihrem Essen bemerkt. Erst als die Wirkung eintrat begann sie Verdacht zu schöpfen und dagegen anzukämpfen. Viel zu spät. Sie sank bewußtlos aufs Bett. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über sie um ganz sicher zu gehen ob die Wirkung voll eingetreten war. Danach kehrte ich zu dem Computer zurück in dem sich immer noch die CD mit dem Hologram meines Sohnes befand, die sie in meinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Es war im Prinzip so etwas wie ein Abschiedsbrief an sie und ich fragte mich immer noch warum er das getan hatte. Seine Aussage, das nur sie diese CD finden konnte entsprach aber voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, daß das filigrane Symbol, das er in meinem Schlafzimmer angebracht haben mußte auf dem Kopf stand. Sie bemerkte es allerdings sofort und ich war reiflich überrascht. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum meinte er sie und ich würden uns ähneln? Und warum sollte ich sie beschützen? Sie war doch stark genug um allein klarzukommen. Sie brauchte niemanden der ihr den Rücken deckte. Wie erklärte man sich sonst ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber? Und allem Anschein nach hängt sie auch jetzt nicht sonderlich an ihrem Leben. Nur eines wußte ich ganz sicher sie würde nicht gehen ohne sich von meinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Schließlich wollte sie seinetwegen auch unbedingt nach Sheol gehen, da es nur dort ein Heilmittel für ihn gab. Dieser Mensch schaffte es doch immer wieder mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Erst fährt sie mich an, weshalb ich sie verletzt hatte (dabei war das die beste Lösung ansonsten hätte Sevothtarte sie sich vorgeknöpft) und dann nachdem ich ihr die Grund genannt und ihre Wunde versorgen lassen wollte fragte sie mich auch tatsächlich noch ob ich ihr nicht den Weg nach Sheol zeigen könnte. Sie konnte wirklich von Glück reden, das mich diese Frage so sehr überrascht hatte, das ich sie nicht direkt durch den halben Gang schleuderte. Stattdessen ging ich mit ihr in einen angrenzenden Raum und fragte sie nach ihren Gründen für solch ein wahnsinniges Vorhaben. Was sie auch prompt tat.

In Sheol sollte es angeblich ein Heilmittel für meinen Sohn geben. Wobei mich immer noch interessieren wurde vorher sie das schon wieder wußte. Sie warf mir seinen Zustand schwer vor. Dabei war es seine Schuld gewesen. Hätte er auf mich gehört wäre das Ganze nie passiert und dann besaß er auch noch die Unverfrorenheit mich zu bitten ihr Leben zu retten. Was ich letztendlich auch tat. Obwohl sie durch die Kraft ihres Kreuzes ohnehin überlebt hätte. Ich hörte ihr eine Weile lang zu und mußte insgeheim ihren Mut bewundern. Sie war bereit ihr Leben für meinen Sohn zu opfern und das schien ihr noch nicht einmal Angst zu machen. Ganz im Gegenteil sie hielt mir sogar noch vor, das sie in Sheol eine größere Überlebenschance besaß als ich. Da ein Engel dort sofort bemerkt werden würde, es sei denn er könnte seine Aura verbergen. Ich ließ sie schließlich in dem Raum zurück nachdem ich sie so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, das sie sich vorerst nicht von der Stelle rühren würde und wies Zaphikel an sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen und zu verhindern (egal wie!), das sie Yetzirah verlassen könnte oder würde. Was bis zu ihrem Verschwinden auch ziemlich gut zu klappen schien. Nur waren das noch nicht mal zwei Stunden gewesen. Warum wunderte ich mich überhaupt darüber? Ich hätte doch von Anfang an wissen müssen, das so etwas passieren würde. Sie war nicht dazu geschaffen sich einfach meinen Befehlen zu beugen. Man konnte eigentlich davon ausgehen, das sie immer das genaue Gegenteil davon tat.

Schließlich fand ich ihren Aufenthaltsort heraus. Es war mehr ein Zufall als alles Andere gewesen, aber wenigstens etwas. Ich war gerade dabei einige Unterlagen durch zugehen als eine neue Nahrungsmittelbestellung einging. Meine Verwunderung kannte keine Grenzen mehr, als ich plötzlich meine eigene Stimme aus den Lautsprechern hörte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis mir klar wurde das es nur eine einzige Person in Yetzirah geben konnte, die ein so dermaßen dreistes Verhalten an den Tag legen würde. Sofort veranlaßte ich das Nötigste um den Kontakt zu seinem Ursprungsort zurückzuverfolgen. Sie steckte in den Slums. Ein Ort wo ich sie zuallerletzt gesucht hätte. Wie zum Henker war sie nur dort hingekommen? Wußte sie denn nicht wie gefährlich es dort unten war? Niemand kümmerte sich um die dort lebenden Engel. Sie überlebten mehr schlecht als recht und im Prinzip waren sie so etwas wie Freiwild. Von dort ließ ich auch immer wieder die Zwischenmahlzeiten für meinen Sohn beschaffen, da dort niemand nach verschwundenen Personen suchte.

Ich schickte einige meiner Leute hinunter, aber sie fanden nichts außer einem völlig zerstörtem Teleporter. An dessen angeblicher Zerstörung hatte ich allerdings so meine Zweifel. Viel mehr hatte ich den Eindruck, das die Hunter versuchten sie vor mir zu finden und das obwohl ich einen ausdrücklichen Befehl erlassen hatte, der auch für sie galt. Niemand außer mir besaß die Erlaubnis sie anzufassen. Doch sie hatten sich ja schon vorher nicht daran gehalten. Warum sollten sie es also jetzt tun? Sie würde schon mit ihnen klarkommen und wenn nicht, dann hatte sie eben ein Problem. Sie hätte mich schließlich von Anfang an um Hilfe bitten können. Allerdings konnten meine Leute in Erfahrung bringen das der Teleporter vor seiner Zerstörung noch einmal benutzt worden war und das sie sich bis dahin in Begleitung eines Mitgliedes der Anima Mundi befunden hatte. Von dem natürlich auch jegliche Spur fehlte. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder sich in die größten Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Die Anima Mundi wurde von sämtlichen Parteien gesucht und gejagt. Dieser Mensch war wirklich mehr als nur dumm. Warum hatte sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen? Sie müßte doch wissen, wie gefährlich das für sie war und dann hatte sie auch noch einen Teleporter benutzt. Sie glaubte ernsthaft sie hätte in Sheol eine Überlebenschance?! Jetzt würde sie unter Garantie sterben. Den Dämonen würde sie nicht so leicht entkommen können. Wenn sie nicht schon auf dem Weg dorthin starb. Der Weg durch die Dimensionen war nicht ungefährlich. Schon gar nicht für einen Menschen, der über keinerlei Astralkräfte verfügte.

Um so überraschter war ich, als sie plötzlich wieder auftauchte. Sie benutzte einen Spiegel als Portal, den sie sofort zerschlug, als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Es schien sie nicht einmal weiter zu verwundern, das sie wieder in meine Nähe aufgetaucht war. Noch viel weniger schien sie die Wunden an ihrem Körper zu bemerken. Es sah aus, als hätte sie jemand mit mehreren scharfen Klingen bearbeitet. Sie war leichenblaß und starrte noch für einen Moment auf den Rahmen des Spiegels, als hätte sie die Befürchtung, das etwas Grauenvolles daraus erscheinen könnte. Sie bemerkte mich und die drei anderen Engel, die sich in meiner Begleitung befanden. Dobiel schien es ganz besonders zu gefallen, das ihre Hand deutliche Zeichen einer Verletzung aufwies, aber sie ignorierte ihn so gut es ging. Als jedoch einer der Männer meiner Garde auftauchte wurde sie augenblicklich wieder blaß und drückte sich an mich. Was war in den Slums bloß mit ihr passiert? Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nie tun. Mir gefiel das zufriedene Lächeln dieses Gardemitglieds ganz und gar nicht. Er schien ihr Angst einzujagen und ich fragte mich weshalb. Sie ließ sich doch sonst nicht so leicht beeindrucken. Ich ließ die Suche nach ihr von ihm abblasen und er verschwand immer noch lächelnd. Sie wirkte erleichtert und löste sich wieder von mir. Nachdem ich endlich die Anderen losgeworden war, was nicht gerade einfach war, da sie alle verdammt neugierig waren, was sie inzwischen eigentlich erlebt hatte. Vor allem Sevothtarte schien sehr daran interessiert zu sein. Aber ein scharfer Blick von mir reichte um auch ihn loszuwerden. Ich stellte fest, das sie inzwischen auf den Boden gesunken war und seelenruhig schlief. Diese Ruhe möchte ich mal haben! Sie war zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen gewesen und von was weiß ich was gejagt worden, aber es schien sie mal wieder nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Vorsichtig trug ich sie zurück in meine Gemächer und sorgte dafür, das man sich dort um sie kümmerte. Dieses Mädchen war mir einfach unbegreiflich. Was veranlaßte sie bloß immer sich in solch lebensgefährliche Situationen zu begeben?

Nachdem sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wieder wach war weckte ich sie. Die Situation schien ihr nicht besonders zu gefallen vor allem nicht, nachdem ich ihr die silbergraue Feder zeigte. Sie wurde augenblicklich blaß, aber gab mir seltsamerweise eine Antwort auf meine Fragen diesbezüglich. Zwar keine zufriedenstellende, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Ich wußte jetzt, das ich mit meiner Vermutung recht hatte. Dieser silbergrau geflügelte Engel war Remiriel gewesen, der aus irgendeinem Grund noch in ihrer Schuld gestanden hatte und das sie jetzt quitt waren. Er wird nie wieder auftauchen um sie zu retten. So wie ich das verstanden hatte sie damit ihre letzte Trumpfkarte verspielt. Von jetzt an bewegte sie sich wirklich allein unter Engeln und man konnte ihr ansehen wie wenig ihr das gefiel. Mehr war von ihr allerdings nicht zu erfahren. Sie verschloß ihre Geheimnisse wieder tief in ihrem Innern. Ich fragte sie auch nicht weiter danach, da ich genau wußte, das ich später noch genügend Zeit hätte um all das zu erledigen. Ewig würde sie dieses Schweigen niemals durchhalten können. Seltsamerweise hatte sich ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber geändert. Sie sah in mir nicht länger eine dauernde Bedrohung, sondern es schien fast so als würde sie neuerdings meinen Schutz suchen. Ihr gesamter Umgang mit mir war freundlicher geworden. Etwas ganz Anderes schien sie inzwischen zu bedrücken und ich hätte nur zu gerne in Erfahrung gebracht vor wem oder was sie solche Angst hatte, aber ich wußte, das sie mir darauf nicht antworten würde. Genau wie ich ihr auf viele ihrer Fragen keine Antwort gab. Zum Beispiel warum das hohe Konzil auf ihre Anwesenheit bei einem 'Wing cutting' bestand. Sie war zwar verantwortlich für die Verurteilung dieses Engels, der es gewagt hatte sich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzten, aber da mußte es noch etwas Anderes geben, das sie mir verschwiegen hatten. Trotzdem machte ich mir deshalb nicht allzuviel Gedanken. Sie würde schon damit fertig werden und sich dem hohen Konzil zu widersetzen hätte nur unnötig für Aufsehen gesorgt.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zu dem 'Wing cutting', da das hohe Konzil nach wie vor immer noch beharrlich auf ihre Anwesenheit bestand. Doch sie tat etwas, das für mich völlig unbegreiflich war. Sie tötete den Verurteilten in dem sie ihm sein Herz aus dem Körper riß. Ich hätte ihr niemals zu getraut, das sie so weit gehen würde. Noch dazu wo dieser Engel versucht hatte sie zu töten. Nur durch viel Glück war es ihr gelungen ihn zu entwaffnen und den Spieß umzudrehen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, weshalb sie das getan hatte. Zugegeben sie hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile über sehr merkwürdig verhalten, aber das erschien mir nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich war sie immer von der Spur eines oder mehrere Geheimnisse umgeben, die sie mit niemanden teilte. Nur eines wußte ich ganz sicher. Sie war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch! Etwas an ihr war mit der Zeit deutlich genug geworden um das zu wissen. Und ich war mir sicher, das ich nicht der Einzige war, der das inzwischen bemerkt hatte. Es lag nicht nur an ihrer Stimme. Die sich von denen gewöhnlicher Menschen so stark unterschied, da war noch etwas Anderes, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte.

Sie hatte zwar erzählt, das sie schon einige Engel getötet hatte, aber das überraschte mich eigentlich schon fast nicht mehr. Ihre gesamte Abneigung gegen Engel schien sich in ihrer Kindheit zu begründen. Wenn man nach ihrer Erzählung geht hatte ein Trupp Engel ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht nur weil sie sich geweigert hatte sie zu begleiten. Ich konnte verstehen, warum sie ihre wahre Stimme danach versteckte hatte um ihnen nicht noch einmal in die Hände zu fallen. Nur wieso lebte sie dann mit einem Engel zusammen? Sie mußte doch wissen welches Risiko das in sich barg, wenn andere Engel ihn bei ihr finden würden. Das war etwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Keiner von Beiden hielt es für nötig mir das zu erklären und ich fand mich schließlich damit ab. Immerhin hatte ich noch Anderes zu tun, als mich noch weiter damit zu beschäftigen.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen zu etwas entwickelt, das ich nicht mehr missen wollte. Um so mehr traf es mich nun, das sie starb ohne, das ich sie in irgend einer Art und Weise verletzt hatte. Noch mehr störte mich allerdings die Tatsache, das sie kurz bevor sie ihr Bewußtsein verloren hatte noch einmal den Namen dieses unbekannten Engels geflüstert hatte. Nein, nicht nur seinen Namen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben! Es hatte mich getroffen wie ein Schlag.

Sie liebte einen Engel?! Das konnte ich mir beim allerbesten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es gelang mir noch einen Blick in ihre Augen zu erhaschen, bis sie diese schloß. In ihrem Inneren schien etwas endgültig zerbrochen zu sein. Wieviel Leid hatte sie in ihrem kurzen Leben wohl schon erdulden müssen? Aus ihr schien in diesem Augenblick jeglicher Lebenswille gewichen zu sein.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür meines Schlafzimmers ließ mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem Sessel und ging hinaus. Die Tür fiel hinter mir leise ins Schloß. Warum kümmerte mich das überhaupt? Kein Geräusch, egal wie laut es auch sein mochte würde sie je wieder wecken.

"Ihr Zustand ist immer noch derselbe?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah in Raphaels kritisches Gesicht. Ich nickte nur. Er fragte mich, ob er sie trotzdem noch einmal sehen dürfte und so gingen wir beide wieder hinein. Es schien ihn nicht zu verwundern, das sie immer noch so dalag, wie er sie zuletzt vorgefunden hatte. Er ließ seine Hand leicht über ihren gesamten Körper gleiten und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

"Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich spüre überhaupt nichts." Seine Hand kam kurz über ihrem Gesicht zum Stillstand, bevor er sie zurückzog. Er schien mit seinen Weisheiten am Ende zu sein.

"Eigentlich dürfte sie gar nicht existieren. Nicht der geringste Hinweis auf Astralkraft." Ich fragte ihn, ob er noch einen Augenblick bleiben würde und er willigte ein. Sie faszinierte uns beide und mir gefiel der Gedanke endlich einmal mit jemanden über all die unbeantworteten Fragen zu sprechen, die ihr Erscheinen aufgeworfen hatte. Wir gingen in einen angrenzenden Raum, wo ich ihm einen Platz anbot und die Sisters anwies uns einen Kaffee zu bringen. Er fragte mich zwar nicht direkt danach, doch ich wußte, das es ihn brennend interessierte, wieso ich einen Menschen mit nach Yetzirah genommen hatte und so erklärte ich es ihm soweit ich es für nötig hielt. In einem Punkt waren wir uns einig. Sie war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er meinte, das es nur eine einzige Person gab, die eine ähnliche Stimme besaß wie sie. Uriel, der Engel des Todes, den schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gesehen hatte. Was wäre wenn sie seine Tochter war? Würde das nicht vieles erklären? Schließlich hatte Uriel die Himmel verlassen, da er mit den ganzen Intrigen nicht mehr zurecht kam. Wäre es nicht möglich, das er befürchtet hatte, das dieser Fehltritt von ihm irgendwann entdeckt worden wäre? Meine Überlegungen hatten mich zwar zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis geführt, doch es gab zu viel, das die Beiden unterschied. Uriel war längst nicht so kratzbürstig wie sie. Er war eher sanfter Natur und selbst bei einer menschlichen Mutter dürfte so etwas kaum möglich sein. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das Uriel sich mit einer Frau einließ die nicht seinem Wesen entsprach. Dennoch blieb es die einzig sinnvolle Erklärung.

Es überraschte mich, das Raphael soviel Taktgefühl an den Tag legte und das Thema nicht allzu lange verfolgte. Auch ihn schienen die letzten Ereignisse nicht unberührt gelassen zu haben. Obwohl er als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte bestimmt wieder nur an das Eine gedacht hatte. Schließlich war er gerade dabei gewesen wieder einmal eine der Sisters zu verführen. Sein zweideutiges Lächeln und ihre kurz darauffolgende Reaktion bestätigten diese Vermutung nur noch. Allerdings machte ich ihm sehr schnell deutlich, das sie keinesfalls zu seinen Spielzeugen gehörte. Er lächelte mich wissend an, bevor er dezent den Rückzug antrat. Mir war es egal, was er in diesem Augenblick von mir gedacht hatte. Wichtig war nur, das er ihr nicht zu nahe kam. Er hätte bestimmt viel darum gegeben, um nur für einen Moment mit ihr allein zu sein. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, das sein Charme bei ihr seine Wirkung verlieren würde. Sie würde ihn schon zurecht weisen. Aber sie war einfach nicht mehr in der Verfassung um sich noch einem weiteren Engel zu stellen, der versuchen würde sie zu verletzten. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sie in der letzten Zeit abgebaut hatte. Für einen Menschen hatte sie sich erstaunlich lange gehalten, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde zusammenbrechen. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, das es schon beim 'Wing cutting' passieren würde. Dabei hätte ich schon mißtrauisch werden sollen, als sie in meiner Loge leichenblaß wurde und sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu hielt, als würden die lateinischen Gesänge sie foltern. Nur langsam gelang es mir sie dazu zu bewegen sich wieder zu setzen. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn die Szene unter uns schlug sie völlig in ihren Bann. Es hatte den Anschein als würde sie dort unten etwas völlig anderes sehen als ich. Ich fragte mich, was es sein könnte, das sie so sehr fesselte.

Ein Poltern, das aus dem Schlafzimmer kam ließ uns aus unseren Gedanken auffahren. So schnell es ging hatten wir die Tür geöffnet und stürmten hinein. Fassungslos blieben wir beide fast zeitgleich stehen. Sie stand aufrecht neben einem umgestürzten Sessel und von ihr ging eine Kraft aus, die ich unmöglich beschreiben konnte. Die Aura war überwältigend und konnte einfach keinem menschlichen Wesen gehören. Ihr langes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen zu Boden während ihr Körper von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Das Seidenhemd umwehte sie wie eine Tunika und vermittelte nur noch mehr den Eindruck, das sie von nun unantastbar sei. Man gewann den Eindruck, das eine Annäherung einer Beleidigung gleichkommen würde. Raphael schien dasselbe zu spüren wie ich und sah mich fragend an. Ehe wir uns bewegen konnten war sie hinüber zu dem Tisch gegangen und hob leicht lächelnd das darauf liegende Kreuz auf, das im selben Augenblick in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Ohne darauf zu achten, das die einzelnen Splitter ihre Hand verletzten ging sie hinüber zu einem bis zum Boden reichenden Spiegel und ließ ihre Hand darüber gleiten. Ihre Augen waren merkwürdig leer, als sie auf ihr Spiegelbild blickte. So als würde sie nicht das sehen, was wir sahen. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns ihr, doch sie bemerkte uns nicht einmal. Ich wagte nicht sie berühren und bedeutete Raphael mir langsam zu folgen. Wir zogen uns in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, so das wir aus ihrer unmittelbaren Hörweite standen.

"Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" Er nickte und meinte, das sei nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn jemand soviel durchgemacht hatte wie sie. Mich hatte allerdings noch etwas ganz Anderes irritiert. Die Farbe ihrer Augen war eine vollkommen andere geworden. Ihre Augen waren bisher immer rehbraun gewesen und jetzt waren sie plötzlich blau wie die Ozeane in Assia. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das sie Kontaktlinsen getragen hatte ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Doch wie kam es dann zu dieser Änderung? Noch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte Raphael danach zu fragen zerschlug sie den Spiegel mit beiden Händen. Fassungslos starrten wir sie an. Ihre Hände waren von unzähligen Wunden übersät, die sich fast augenblicklich wieder schlossen. Ich fixierte Raphael, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Scheinbar sah er so etwas auch zum ersten Mal. Sie sah uns an, als würde sie uns nun zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich wahrnehmen.

"Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Ihre Stimme war kaum wahrnehmbar, fast wie ein Windhauch in einer lauen Sommernacht. Ihre Stimme hatte sich komplett verändert und in ihren Augen stand unsagbares Leid geschrieben. Man hatte den Eindruck, das jedes einzelne Wort, das sie aussprach aus einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Töne bestand. Bei einem Menschen hatte ich so etwas noch nie bemerkt. Jetzt würde niemand mehr glauben, das sie nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Ihr gesamtes Selbst schien sich auf einmal verändert zu haben und sie sah mich anklagend an. Was auch ihre nächsten Worte bewiesen.

"Warum hast du mir das angetan, Rosiel-chan?" Es war nur eine einfache Frage, doch ich wußte, das darin all ihr bisheriges Leid verborgen lag. Was hatte sie in all der Zeit wo sie allein in Yetzirah herumgestriffen war nur erlebt, das sich jetzt so viel Leid in ihren Augen abzeichnet? Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte sie nur weiterhin fassungslos an. Was war sie? Diese Aura gehörte keinem Menschen und auch keinem Engel. Dämonischen Ursprungs war sie allerdings auch nicht und dennoch war sie so unglaublich stark. Viel stärker, als ich sie je bei irgendeinem Wesen gespürt hatte. Raphael versuchte sie behutsam dazu zubringen sich wieder hinzulegen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sich wieder ein schmerzliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte.

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich bin wieder ganz ich selbst." Noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte sie zu fragen, was sie damit meinte ging sie an ihm vorbei und stand schließlich genau vor mir.

"Bist du zufrieden? Läßt du mich nun gehen?" Sie klang so völlig neutral, als würde sie weder auf meine Zustimmung noch auf eine Ablehnung meinerseits warten. Es gelang mir den Kopf zu schütteln und sie lächelte mich wieder an mit diesem traurigen Blick in ihren Augen, der sich vorher noch nie gezeigt hatte.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?" Sie antwortete mir nicht sondern wendete mir den Rücken zu und ging zu einem der Fenster. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung zog sie den Vorhang beiseite und öffnete es. Sofort wurde sie vom Wind umspielt, was ihre gesamte Erscheinung nur noch mysteriöser machte. Was war sie?

"Ich sagte doch. Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf und sie kam wieder auf mich zu. Ich blieb unbeweglich stehen. Mir wollte immer noch nicht in den Kopf, das es wirklich sie war die dort vor mir stand und keine Sinnestäuschung oder ein Geist. Ohne sich weiter um Raphael zu kümmern legte sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und zwang mich dadurch sie direkt anzusehen. Das Blau ihrer Augen war so unglaublich intensiv und auch das tiefe Leid, das in ihnen eingebrannt zu sein schien. Sie lächelte mich an.

"Du wirst mich gehen lassen." Diese Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch mehr zu. Sie hatte mich komplett in ihren Bann gezogen, ebenso wie Raphael, der sich bisher auch nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Um so überraschter war ich, als sie ihr Gesicht plötzlich verzog, als wenn jemand sie so eben geschlagen hätte. Sämtliche Kraft schien sie zu verlassen und es gelang mir gerade noch sie festzuhalten als sie in sich zusammensackte. Sie wirkte auf einmal vollkommen zerbrechlich. Raphael half mir dabei sie wieder aufzurichten und zurück zum Bett zutragen. Doch bevor wir sie hinein legen konnten bat sie uns noch einen Moment zuwarten. Vorsichtig zog sie das Seidenhemd ein Stück an ihren Beinen hinauf und deutete mit einer Hand auf ihr linkes Bein an dem ein Blutstrom herunterfloß. Ich wußte nicht mehr, ob ich mich darüber wundern oder erschrecken sollte. Ihr hingegen schien es völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und zeigte uns die offene Wunde auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie sah verdammt tief aus und es gelang uns nicht die Blutung zu stoppen, aber auch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Der immense Blutverlust schien ihr nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Dabei hatte sich schon fast das gesamte Laken rot gefärbt und auch auf dem Boden breitete sich allmählich eine tiefrote Blutspur aus. Erst nachdem sie uns half gelang es uns einen Verband um ihr Bein zu legen, auf dem sich schon nach kurzer Zeit ein leichter rosa Schimmer abzeichnete. Ich fragte mich wie lange er wohl halten würde...

Es bedürfte fast unseren gesamten Überredungskunst, damit sie im Bett liegen blieb und nicht doch wieder aufstand. Letztendlich schlief sie ein. Erleichtert verließ ich gemeinsam mit Raphael den Raum. So etwas hatten wir beide noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte sich vollkommen verändert und blieb trotzdem dieselbe Person. Ich ließ sämtliche von Raphaels Fragen unbeantwortet und sagte ihm nur das wenn er auch nur ein Wort über das soeben Geschehene verlieren würde, sein Tod leider nicht mehr zu verhindern wäre. Er ging ohne, das ich sagen konnte ob er sich nun daran halten würde oder nicht. Er hatte schon immer seine eigene Art gehabt mit solchen Geheimnissen umzugehen. Wer weiß was da noch auf mich zukam. Leise kehrte ich zurück und war überrascht ihre Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Ich wünschte, du hättest mich sterben lassen." Ich fragte mich, ob sie damit mich meinte oder ob sie nur mal wieder im Schlaf vor sich hinredete. Sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken und so ging ich langsam wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt ihr endlich ein paar Fragen zu stellen und sie nicht eher in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ich von ihr einige zufriedenstellende Antworten erhalten hatte. Allerdings schwirrten viel zu viele Fragen in meinem Kopf herum, als das ich einen Anfang hätte finden können. Was meinte sie damit, sie könne sich wieder an alles erinnern und wäre lieber gestorben? Es mußte einfach etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich ziellos in den Gängen meiner Gemächer umher wanderte, aber als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte war sie verschwunden. Einzig der blutbefleckte Verband war zurückgeblieben. Er lag verstreut vor dem weit geöffneten Fenster wo der Wind immer wieder mit ihm spielte. Ich hob ihn auf und entdeckte ein paar Meter weiter ihr Seidennachthemd, das mit unzähligen Rissen übersät war. Wo war sie? Die Spuren, die sie im hohen Gras hinterlassen hatte hörten urplötzlich auf. Was war mit ihr passiert? Ich versuchte ihre Aura wahrzunehmen, doch sie schien nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein. Hatten die Hunter sie etwa gefunden? Unmöglich! Sie würden es nicht wagen bis hierher vorzudringen. Ich entfaltete meine Schwingen und begann damit sie zu suchen. Weit konnte sie ohne Kleidung noch nicht gekommen sein. Ein schwaches Aufblitzen ließ mich aufmerksam werden und ich glitt zu Boden. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen wie sie um eine Ecke bog ohne, das sie mich bemerkt hätte. Wie erwartet trug sie nicht ein Stückchen Stoff mehr am Körper. Einzig ihre langen Haare boten ihrem Körper jetzt noch Schutz. Sie umgaben sie wie ein dunkles Vlies und das weckte in mir schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an meine Schwester. Sie war früher auch oft so umhergewandelt und doch war es vollkommen verschieden davon. Nur der Schatten einer längst vergangenen Erinnerung. Es gelang mir einen Blick auf ihren Oberschenkel zu erhaschen. Die Blutung war zum Stillstand gekommen und auf ihm befand sich jetzt dasselbe filigrane Symbol, das sie schon in meinem Schlafzimmer entdeckt hatte. Daher hatte sie es also gekannt. Ich folgte ihr, doch sie war wieder verschwunden. Den Blick seltsam leer und in weite Ferne gerichtet.

Wie von selbst lenkten mich meine Schritte bis ich plötzlich an einer Brüstung stand und hinunter in den Yetzirah umgebenen Himmel blicken konnte. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern bis es soweit war. Warum also nicht stehenbleiben und diesen Anblick genießen? Schräg unter mir befand sich eine weitere Plattform. Auf dieser entdeckte ich plötzlich ihre Gestalt, die einsam im Wind stand und sich unaufhörlich der Brüstung näherte. Sofort schwang ich mich zu ihr herunter. Sie stand bereits auf der Brüstung, als ich hinter ihr landete. Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir um. Ihr langes Haar war wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und bewegte sich leicht im Wind. Ebenso wie der lange durchsichtige Mantel, den sie nun trug zusammen mit einem eng anliegenden, schwarzen Top, das ihr noch nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel reichte und einer nicht weniger engen, schwarzen Hose. Während ihre Beine bis zu den Knien in weißen Stiefeln steckten. Ich sah, das sie geweint hatte. In ihren Augen funkelten noch die letzten Tränen. Mit einer Hand befreite sie sich auch davon.

"Was hast du vor?" Sie senkte den Blick, aber antwortete nicht. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sie würde doch nicht etwa tatsächlich springen? Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das sie ihr Leben auf einmal so leichtfertig wegwerfen würde.

"Sag du es mir Rosiel-chan. Mein Leben ist für immer vorbei." Ich konnte ihre Entschlossenheit erkennen und gerade das erschauderte mich. Doch ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Wie konnte man einen Menschen vom Selbstmord abhalten? Wichtig erschien mir in diesem Moment allerdings nur sie von dieser Brüstung zu holen. Ich streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und hoffte, das sie in diesem Augenblick nicht zurückweichen würde. Nur ein Schritt zurück und sie würde in die Tiefe fallen und nie wieder zurück kehren.

"Komm zurück! Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wußte, das wenn ich sie nicht bald erreichen würde alles zu spät war. Die Trauer in ihrem Blick hatte sich noch in der Zwischenzeit immer weiter verstärkt. Was war bloß mit ihr geschehen?

"Ich kann nie mehr zurückkehren." Ihre Stimme bebte kaum merklich. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch sie blieb auch weiterhin auf der Brüstung stehen. Ich hatte nicht vor sie fallen zu lassen, doch ich kam nicht näher an sie heran. Sie schien jede meiner Bewegungen im Vorfeld zu ahnen.

"Du kannst es nicht ändern!" Sie reagierte kaum darauf. Eine falsche Bewegung von mir und sie würde sich sofort hinunter stürzen. Menschen sind ja so einfältig! Als wenn Selbstmord eine Lösung wäre. Sie würde dadurch nur sicher stellen, das sie nie wieder in der Lage sein würde in einen der Himmel zurück zukehren. Sein Leben selbst zu beenden war eine Todsünde und führte direkt in die Hölle. Wollte sie etwa so nach Sheol gelangen? In dem sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzte versuchte sie das Leben meines Sohnes zu retten?

"Du hast recht. Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern, aber ich kann verhindern, das sie sich wiederholt." Noch bevor ich die Chance hatte ihr darauf zu antworten machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts und fiel. Ich rannte zur Brüstung und versuchte ihren Körper in den Wolken auszumachen, um sie vielleicht noch erreichen zu können, aber es war bereits zu spät. Sie war verschwunden und diesen Sturz würde sie niemals überleben. Sollte sie jemals den Boden erreichen, dann würde von ihrem Körper nicht das Geringste übrigbleiben. Jetzt war sie auf direktem Weg in die Hölle.

"Das war das Letzte, was ich von ihr gesehen habe." Die Gestalt im Dunkel wendete mir immer noch den Rücken zu. Nichts von dem, was ich ihm soeben erzählt hatte schien ihn zu erreichen. Er blieb völlig unbeweglich.

"Ich habe getan was in meiner Macht stand, aber sie ist tot. Catan, akzeptier das endlich!" Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um und ich versuchte nicht noch einmal ihn dazu zu bewegen. Jetzt wo er seinen Körper wieder hatte sollte man doch annehmen, das sich alles wieder einrenken würde, aber ihr Tod überschattete seltsamerweise alles. Eine seiner ersten Fragen war die nach ihrem Verbleib und wie es ihr ging gewesen und so mußte ich ihm erzählen, was sich in der Zwischenzeit alles zugetragen hatte ohne zu wissen, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Ich fragte mich, was in ihm vorgegangen war während ich ihm alles erzählte. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um.

"Sie ist wirklich freiwillig gesprungen?" Seine blauen Augen lagen forschend auf mir. Ich nickte und er stöhnte leise auf, bevor er sich neben mich setzte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

"Dann war es meine Schuld. Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte dich niemals bitten dürfen sie hierher zu bringen." Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe und ich ertrug es nicht ihn so zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um seine Schultern und er ließ sich leicht gegen mich sinken. Er atmete schwer, aber er hielt seine Tränen zurück. Ich hatte ihm längst nicht alles erzählt was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Vor allem nicht, das Raphael erwähnt hatte, das er sie kannte. Vor Jahren war einmal ein schwer verletztes Mädchen zu ihm gebracht worden, das er gerade noch vor dem Tod retten konnte. Sie war so schwer verletzt gewesen, das es schon einem Wunder glich, das sie überhaupt noch lebte, als er sie untersuchte. Er meinte die Ähnlichkeit sei frapierend. Entweder muß es eine ihrer Vorfahrinnen gewesen sein, was er nicht glaubte und mir das auch offen gesagt hatte, da sich zwei Menschen niemals so sehr ähneln konnten. Er war überzeugt davon, das es sich bei den Beiden um ein und dieselbe Person handelte. Wenn das wahr war, dann lebte sie schon sehr lange. Viel länger als gewöhnliche Menschen. Nur weshalb? Raphael erwähnte auch, das sie damals noch kein Kreuz getragen hatte. Ihre Geheimnisse nahmen also immer weiter zu und jetzt würde niemand mehr die Fragen beantworten können, die sie aufgeworfen hatte. Sie war so geheimnisvoll verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Wie ein flüchtiger Traum, an den man sich am nächsten Morgen kaum noch erinnern konnte. Ein dunkler Schatten. Mehr blieb nie davon zurück.

"Nein, das konnte niemand ahnen. Sie hatte zu viele Geheimnisse, die niemand kannte." Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das ich nicht verstehen konnte und versank kurz darauf wieder in Schweigen. Wie sollte ich ihm auch erklären, das ich mir inzwischen ebenfalls nicht mehr vorstellen konnte wie es ohne sie weitergehen sollte. Ich hatte mich fest darauf verlassen, das sie den anderen Engeln so gehörig auf die Nerven gehen würde, das ich genügend Zeit hätte um mich um andere Dinge zu kümmern, die wichtiger waren. Außerdem war es immer so erfrischend, wenn sie ihrem aufbrausenden Temperament freien Lauf ließ und mal wieder alle Engel zum Teufel wünschte. Allein bei dem Gedanken mußte ich leicht lächeln, bis mir wieder bewußt wurde, daß sie all das nie wieder tun würde. In mir keimte eine Frage auf, die ich ihm schon sehr lange stellen wollte.

"Hat sie dir wirklich so viel bedeutet?" Er sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm so eben die lächerlichste Frage die es je gegeben hatte gestellt. Mit knappen Worten erklärte er mir, das sie für ihn immer so etwas wie eine jüngere Schwester gewesen war und er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte sie jetzt für immer verloren zu haben. Was mich überraschte, denn ich war bisher immer davon ausgegangen, das die Beiden ein Paar waren. Das erklärte auch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten und warum er sie immer mit Ne-chan angesprochen hatte. Eine jüngere Schwester also... Jetzt verstand ich einiges.

"Sag mir nur eines Rosiel-sama. Vermißt du sie oder bist du glücklich sie endlich los zu sein?" Die Frage überraschte mich und ich antwortet ihm nicht sofort. Konnte das sein? War das die Leere, die ich jetzt wieder um mich herum spürte? Seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte verstärkte sie sich immer mehr.

"Ich weiß nicht... aber ich kann nicht sagen, das mich ihr Tod freut." Es klang nur halbherzig und ich wußte nicht warum. Vor allem bei den letzten Worten begann mein Herz merkwürdig zu schmerzen. Ich mußte daran denken wie ich sie massiert hatte und wie zufrieden sie in diesem einen Moment gewesen war. Sie hatte sich vollkommen entspannt und das hatte bei mir für ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl gesorgt. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, das sie sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr sprungbereit anspannte. Mir fiel auch wieder der Moment ein wo wir ausnahmsweise einmal friedlich zusammengesessen hatte und sie sich in den Sessel in dem sie gerade saß, gekuschelt hatte während ich auf dessen Lehne saß. Ich hatte den Eindruck, das sie auf der Stelle dort hätte einschlafen können. Mein Sohn lachte leise, als er mich ansah.

"Du hast sie geliebt!" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Sein Blick lag ernst auf mir und ich schluckte die Antwort, die mir auf den Lippen gelegen hatte wieder hinunter. Urplötzlich wußte ich, das er recht hatte. Das war es weshalb ich mich so oft es ging in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten hatte und in all der Zeit war es mir nie aufgefallen. Selbst als sie fast nackt vor mir gestanden hatte. Warum? Warum war es mir bis jetzt nie bewußt gewesen, was sie mir wirklich bedeutet hatte? Jetzt, wo es viel zu spät ist...

Aber er schien es schon lange zu wissen und er hatte geschwiegen. Hatte er es ihr erzählt? Schließlich kannten die Beiden sich schon seit Jahren. Und was war mit ihr? Hätte sie es verstanden, wenn sie es erfahren hätte? Diese Gedanken sind mittlerweile völlig überflüssig geworden. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Sie lebte nicht mehr.

"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, als du es bemerkt hast?" Er ignorierte den Vorwurf in meiner Stimme und sah mich belustigt an. Mir war allerdings ganz und gar nicht danach.

"Hättest du mir denn geglaubt?" Natürlich nicht und das wußte er auch. Er hatte es also wirklich die ganze Zeit über gewußt und weder ihr noch mir etwas verraten. Das behauptete er jedenfalls. Was mochte in ihm vorgegangen sein? Bereute er es jetzt geschwiegen zu haben? Er schmunzelte etwas und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Vielleicht stellt er sich diese Frage gerade selbst...

"Weißt du Rociel-sama ich werde sie vermissen." Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber er weinte immer noch nicht. Er wußte genau, das es unmöglich war herauszufinden wo sich ihre Seele nun befand. Sie fehlte mir ebenfalls. Mehr als ich bereit war zuzugeben. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet sie auf solch eine Art und Weise zu verlieren. Hätte ich gewußt, das sie schon einmal einen Engel geliebt hatte, der bei einem 'Wing cutting' ums Leben gekommen war, dann hätte ich sie niemals mit hierhergebracht. Die Erinnerungen müssen für sie grausamer als jede Folter gewesen sein. Warum hat sie nie etwas gesagt? Und wieso hatte sie sich ausgerechnet bei einem 'Wing cutting' an alles erinnert? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, das sie schon einmal bei einem anwesend gewesen war. Oder etwa doch?

"Das tue ich schon die ganze Zeit..." Und das meinte ich von ganzem Herzen. Meine Einsamkeit hatte seit ihrem Verschwinden immer weiter zu genommen und bis heute hatte ich mir den Grund dafür nicht erklären können. Erst als mein Sohn es ausgesprochen hatte wurde es mir allmählich klar. Auch wenn mir immer noch unklar war, wie es ein Mensch geschafft hatte, das ich derartige Gefühle für ihn hegte. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. Nie wieder würde ich für einen Menschen so empfinden könne wie für sie. Aber ist sie überhaupt ein Mensch gewesen? Mit all ihren Geheimnissen könnte sie so ziemlich alles gewesen sein und ich hatte nicht herausfinden können, was. Mein Blick suchte in dem Dunkel nach dem Licht des Mondes, dessen Licht unzählige Schatten in den Raum zauberte. Der Anblick hätte ihr gefallen... Ich ließ meinen Kopf etwas sinken.

"Es ist wahr Catan. Ich vermisse sie."

"Ach wirklich? Verrätst du mir auch wieso? Hast du etwa keinen mehr der dir auf die Nerven geht Rosiel-chan?" Augenblicklich wirbelte ich herum und starrte entgeistert auf die soeben aus dem Dunkel tretenden Gestalt. Ich sah fassungslos Catan an, der ebenso überrascht zu sein schien wie ich. Das konnte unmöglich sein und wie von selbst löste sich von meinem Lippen ein Name.

"Shao?!" Auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln, bevor sie auf uns zukam und uns beiden kurz gegen die Stirn tippte bevor sie sich in einen Sessel sinken ließ, die Beine überschlug und die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkte.

"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, das ihr mich so leicht loswerdet?"

_00-12-27_

_Next: Part09 - Once upon a time..._

Sea9040yahoo.de

Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich ein fester Bestandteil meiner AS-Fanfiction (Love of an angel) aber man kann es auch einzelnd lesen. Vielleicht kommt ja so noch jemand auf den Geschmack, dem LoaA bisher zu lang war.


	4. Part 03

**_Shorts_**

      Part 04 – Cat's Eye

Die Träne der Nixe

"Katzenauge! Stehen bleiben oder ich schieße", rief Toshi Uzumi völlig außer Atem. Endlich, dachte er, endlich werde ich dein Gesicht sehen; langsam schritt er auf Katzenauge zu. In diesem Moment bekam er einen Schlag ins Genick und brach zusammen.

"Hitomi, kommst du? Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Love, die Thoshi vorhin niedergeschlagen hatte.

"Ja, schon gut. Ich komme", antwortete Hitomi ging aber noch einmal zu dem bewusstlosen Thoshi und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Oh man das ist mal wieder typisch Verliebte." War der Kommentar von Love die lässig an der Wand lehnte.

"Na dann versuch doch mich einzuholen du Experte", entgegnete Hitomi und verpasste Love eine Kopfnuss, während sie mit dem Bild unterm Arm an ihrer Schwester vorbei rannte.

"He, warte auf mich Hitomi!"

"Da musst du aber schon schneller sein."

Beide sprangen in den wartenden Wagen.

"Wieso habt ihr solange gebraucht", fragte Nami, während sie losfuhr.

"Hitomi musste sich noch von Thoshi verabschieden."

"Love! Sei ruhig." Böse blickte Hitomi sie an, war aber schon rot geworden.

"Schon gut ihr beiden. Habt ihr das Bild?"

"Na klar! Was denkst du denn." Leicht beleidigt sah Love ihre Schwester an.

****

"Uzumi! Aufwachen! Uzumi", rief der Chef wütend, "was ist passiert?"

"Brüllen sie doch nicht so Chef. Ich bin ja schon wach."

"Ich brülle nicht Uzumi! Wo ist das Bild?! Haben sie Katzenauge erwischt!?"

"Sie hat es mitgenommen, ... ich hatte sie fast. Ich ging auf sie zu und wurde K.O. geschlagen." Vorsichtig tastete Thoshi seinen schmerzenden Nacken ab.

"Wie bitte?! Sie wagen es mir so etwas zusagen?!"

"Aber Chef", jetzt mischte sich Asaja ein, die bisher nur amüsiert zugehört hatte. "Er kann doch nun wirklich nichts dafür, das Katzenauge ihn niedergeschlagen hat."

"Ja, ja, da haben sie recht", gab der Chef zu und schluckte zwei Beruhigungstabletten. "OK: fahren sie nach Hause und ruhen sie sich aus. Morgen schreiben sie Beide dann einen Bericht. Der Einsatz ist beendet!"

****

Müde und total erschöpft warf sich Thoshi aufs Bett und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche ging er mürrisch ins Café "Cat's Eye".

"He seht mal!" Love saß am Fenster und sah Thoshi zuerst. "Da kommt unser junger Detektiv."

"Thoshi!?" Überrascht sah Hitomi zur Tür. "Guten Morgen. Wie geht's dir?"

"Frag lieber nicht." Sichtlich entmutigt nahm Thoshi am Tresen Platz. "Katzenauge ist mir schon wieder entwischt."

"Wahnsinn, die haben ein Glück!" Love sah Thoshi mit leuchtenden Augen an. Was haben sie diesmal geklaut?"

"Die Königin von Sabba ein sehr wertvolles Gemälde von Michael Heinz."

Hitomi war Thoshi's verhalten nicht so recht geheuer darum fragte sie: "Du Thoshi. Sag mal wie wär's, wenn wir zwei heute einen Ausflug machen, nur du und ich!"

"Äh, ja... das wäre echt klasse." Auf einmal meldete sich Thoshi's Pieper. "Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder mein Chef, der weiß auch wirklich genau wann er stört. Kann ich mal telefonieren?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Nami, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

"Danke Nami", sagte Thoshi und schnappte sich den Telefonhörer. "Ja, hier Uzumi, sie wollten mich sprechen Chef. Was!? Jemand hat angedroht das Miami - Museum in die Luft zu jagen. Ja natürlich ich komme sofort." Thoshi legte auf und stürmte aus dem Café.

"Du Nami wird in diesem Museum nicht auch ein Stück aus Vaters Sammlung ausgestellt", fragte Hitomi zögernd.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist ein Aquamarin von ungewöhnlicher Größe und Schliff, man nennt ihn deshalb auch "Die Träne der Nixe"."

"Das heißt wir müssen, um uns den Stein zuholen, die Sprengung verhindern."

"Genau, also machen wir uns fertig und liefern unsere Visitenkarte ab. Love, du überlegst inzwischen, was wir brauchen und machst die Ausrüstung fertig. Wir treffen uns am Museum."

"OK. Boss! Viel Glück euch zwei."

Zusammen gingen die Drei nach oben, wo Nami und Hitomi sich ihre Trikots anzogen und sich auf den Weg zum Polizeipräsidium machten, während Love die Ausrüstung zusammen packte und noch ein Spezialgerät konstruierte.

****

"Oh nein, das darf doch nicht war sein", völlig entgeistert starrte der Chef auf die Karte von Katzenauge. "Uzumi, Asaja sofort zu mir!"

"Jawohl Chef!"

"Jawohl Chef!"

"Sehen sie sich das an", sagte der Chef und deutete auf die Karte. "Als wenn mit dem Verrückten im Museum nicht schon genug Ärger hätten. Nein, Katzenauge muss sich ja noch melden." Nervös kramte der Chef nach seinen Tabletten und schluckte zwei.

"Was?! Katzenauge, geben sie her Chef." Thoshi zog seinem Chef die Karte aus der Hand. "Asaja, hören sie sich das an. "Noch vor Mitternacht gehört "Die Träne der Nixe" wieder uns!"

"Aber, ... aber das geht doch nicht." Asaja war total verwirrt. "Soweit ich weiß wird dieser Stein in Miami - Museum ausgestellt und dort sitzt doch dieser Kerl mit der Bombe."

"Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass... Katzenauge ihn kennt oder an ihm vorbei muss!"

"Was und das sagen sie erst jetzt Uzumi"; brüllte der Chef und sprang auf. "Sofort alle Mann zum Museum!"

"Aber Chef!" Asaja versuchte ihn zu bremsen. "Dieser Irre hat doch gesagt, wenn er nur einen Polizisten auf das Gebäude zukommen sieht, dann jagt er es in die Luft."

"Oh danke, dass sie mich daran erinnert haben Fräulein Asaja."

"Chef! Könne sie mir jetzt sagen, was dieser Kerl fordert, damit er das Museum räumt?"

"Uzumi dieser Irre fordert...." der Chef holte tief Luft. "500 Millionen Yen und das innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Erfüllen wir seine Forderung nicht.... Ich glaube nicht dass es einer weiteren Erklärung bedarf."

"Aber es ist doch so gut wie unmöglich so schnell an soviel Geld zukommen!" Thoshi hatte sehr laut gesprochen und sich dabei über den Schreibtisch seines Chefs gelehnt. Total geschafft ließ sich dieser in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Uzumi, denken sie wirklich ich wüsste das nicht? Aber der Direktor besteht darauf, dass wir mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verhindern, dass dieser Irre sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt."

"Zurzeit befinden sich dort nämlich Kunstgegenstände im Wert weit über einer Milliarde Yen!" Der Direktor des Museums hatte gerade den Raum betreten.

"Was haben sie hier zusuchen? Raus hier!" brüllte Thoshi den Mann an.

"Sie halten sofort den Mund Uzumi!" Der Chef stand auf und ging zu dem Direktor des Museums. "Entschuldigen sie bitte das unmögliche Verhalten meines Detektivs."

"Schon gut, er tut schließlich nur seine Arbeit." der Direktor stand mittlerweile vor Asaja und gab ihr einen Handkuss. "Meine Verehrung Madame."

"Mm ja Dankeschön." Asaja war ganz durcheinander und total verlegen.

"He Chef!" Grinsend stieß Thoshi seinen Chef an. Asaja ist ganz ruhig. Er hat sie wohl total überrumpelt." Durch ein grinsendes Nicken stimmte dieser ihm zu.

"Uzumi, das habe ich gehört!" Wütend sah Asaja ihren Chef und Thoshi an. "Chef, so ein Verhalten von Uzumi kann nicht von ihnen toleriert werden."

Verlegen blickte der Chef um sich. "Hmm, da hat sie recht. Uzumi sie sollte sie in Zukunft besser beherrschen."

"Aber Chef! Das ist unfair sie haben schließlich auch mitgemacht", versuchte Thoshi sich zu verteidigen.

"Was?!" Nun wurde Asaja laut. "Chef stimmt das etwa?!"

"Oh nein, das war ganz anders. Uzumi sie sollten ihre Zunge im Zaum halten", flüsterte der Chef scharf in Thoshi's Richtung.

"Asaja, ich muss sie mal kurz sprechen. Kommen sie bitte mit." Bat Thoshi höflich.

Kaum waren die Beiden aus dem Raum verschwunden, versuchte der Chef sich bei dem Museumsdirektor für das Verhalten von Thoshi und Asaja zu entschuldigen. Als beide plötzlich laute Stimmen auf dem Flur hörten.

"Oh nein", stöhnte der Chef schlug sich mit einer Hand vor den Kopf und suchte mit der anderen die Flasche mit seinen Beruhigungstabletten. Langsam, mit der Flasche in der Hand öffnete er die Tür und brüllte los: "Ruhe hier! Verdammt noch mal was soll das denn?! Uzumi, Asaja los kommen sie wir fahren zum Museum! das war zuviel. Hastig öffnete er die Flasche, schluckte vier Pillen und beruhigte sich langsam. Thoshi und Asaja die ihn bisher entsetzt angesehen hatten atmeten auf.

****

"So und wie kommen wir da jetzt rein", fragte Love

"Herr Nagheshi hat gesagt, dass wir am besten erst durch den Hintereingang und dann durch die Luftschächte gehen sollten" erklärte Nami ihr, "so wird er uns erst bemerken, wenn es zu spät ist."

Während sich ihre Schwestern unterhielten suchte Hitomi mit dem Fernglas das Gebäude nach dem Bombenleger ab. "Nami ich hab ihn er ist im 3. Stock!"

"Also dann Katzen! Der bekommt unserer Krallen zu spüren!"

"Love!" Nami war entsetzt.

"Love, so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst wird die Sache nicht."Vergeblich versuchte Hitomi Love zu Recht zuweisen.

"Verdammt!"

"Was ist los Nami?"

"Was ist los?"

"Seht mal wer da kommt." Nami wies aus dem Fenster.

"Aber, das ist ja Thoshi." entsetzt starrte Hitomi aus dem Fenster.

"Mit Gefolge. Da kommen Asaja und der Chef. So ein Mist!" Sofort wurde Love von Nami's strafendem Blick erwischt und verstummte.

"Was machen wir nun", ratlos blickte sich Hitomi um.

"Wir ziehen die Sache wie geplant durch." Nami stieg aus ihre Schwestern nickten zustimmend und folgten ihr.

****

"Chef, ich werde reingehen."

"Uzumi seien sie doch vernünftig. Wenn er sie erwischt jagt er sich, das Gebäude und sie in die Luft."

"Chef ich finde sie sollte ihn gehen lassen. So wie das sehe, haben wir sowieso keine andere Wahl."

"Nun gut", der Chef räusperte sich und sah Thoshi ernst an. "Wenn Asaja auch dieser Meinung ist,   ach um Himmelswillen hauen sie schon ab."

"Danke Chef!" Schon war Thoshi im Gebüsch verschwunden.

"Hoffentlich macht er keinen Fehler." Sorgenvoll sah der Chef ihm hinterher.

- Ich werde durch den Hintereingang Reinschleichen und dann... ach den Rest werde ich sehen wenn ich drin bin. Vielleicht sehe ich heute auch das Gesicht von Katzenauge, schnappe sie und den Irren und bekomme eine Gehaltserhöhung. - Bei diesen Gedanken konnte sich Thoshi ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. - Ab jetzt muss ich vorsichtig sein. - Thoshi legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie runter und öffnete langsam die Tür.

****

"Hitomi beeil dich! Ich habe draußen Schritte gehört. Da kommt jemand. Oh nein, dass ist ja Thoshi!" Entgeistert sah Love ihre Schwester an.

"Was!" Vor Schreck hatte Hitomi vergessen weiter in den Luftschacht zuklettern.

Thoshi konnte nicht glauben was er sah. "Das ist ja Katzenauge! Au man ist die gut gebaut", sagte Thoshi laut und bewunderte die Rückfront von Hitomi.

****

Love und Hitomi hatten Thoshi gehört.

- So ein Idiot - dachte Hitomi bei sich und kroch ganz in den Luftschacht.

Love kicherte leise als sie Hitomi's Gesichtsausdruck sah, der wirklich Bände sprach.

"Love du weißt was du zu tun hast", sagte Nami und kroch zusammen mit Hitomi weiter in den Luftschacht.

Love nickte und sah Hitomi blinzelnd an.

****

"Katzenauge!" Brüllte Thoshi. "Bleib sofort stehen, du bist verhaftet! Oh oh, dass war glaub ich etwas zu laut. Na gut Katzenauge, du hast es so gewollt dann komme ich dir eben hinterher!"

"Denkste", kicherte Love und verschwand in einem Seitenschacht.

Inzwischen kletterte Thoshi auch in den Luftschacht. "Na warte Katzenauge. Diesmal kriege ich dich", flüsterte Thoshi und kroch immer tiefer in den Schacht hinein.

"Na warte, du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst daran uns jemals zuschnappen! So 1, 2, 3 jetzt!"

"Was ist das? Schlafgas ich darf nic... chr.....chr."

"Tja, das war ein klares KO aus der Spraydose!" Fröhlich jonglierte Love die Dose hin und her, bevor sie sich den bewusstlosen Thoshi schnappte, um ihren Schwestern zufolgen. "Oh man ist der schwer."

****

"Nami; das ist der Kerl." Etwas nervös sah Hitomi ihre Schwester an.

"Hitomi... ."

"Ahhh... puh... du bist es Love."

"Seid leise!" Beschwörend legte Nami einen Finger auf den Mund.

"Du musst Thoshi eine Diät verschreiben, dass mach ich nicht noch mal, solange dieser Kerl nichts abgenommen hat", flüsterte Love nun.

"Wann wird er denn wieder wach?"

"Zum Abendessen ganz bestimmt! Hi hi... ."

"Love! Du bist wie immer unmöglich", beleidigt sah Hitomi ihre Schwester an musste aber auch schmunzeln.

"Jetzt mal im Ernst er ist in ca. 2 Stunden wieder wach."

"Dann ist ja gut. Also dann Katzen folgt mir!" Vorsichtig nahm Hitomi das Lüftungsgitter ab und warf eine Karte auf den Lichtschalter.

****

"Uzumi wo bleiben sie nur solange?" Entnervt sah der Chef auf seine Uhr.

"Chef. Chef... . Chef! Sehen sie doch das Licht ist ausgegangen!" Hektisch wies Asaja auf das Fenster im 3. Stock, indem vor kurzem noch Licht gebrannt hatte.

"Oh mein Gott, jetzt hat er ihn. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Männer, wir stürmen das Gebäude!"

"Nicht Chef! Das ist bestimmt ein Trick. Wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

"Ein Trick? Das könnte sein. Männer den letzten Befehl nicht ausführen wir bleiben hier!"

"Puh... ." Asaja atmete auf.

****

"Wer ist da?" Der Mann wurde nervös. "Komm sofort raus oder ich jage hier alles in die Luft."

fragend sah Hitomi Nami an, diese nickte. Also dann, dachte Hitomi und sprang aus dem Lüftungsschacht.

"Los, komm sofort hierüber." Er zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Hitomi. "Und wenn du ein Bulle bist, dann mach ich dich kalt." Er fing an hysterisch zu lachen. Langsam näherte sich Hitomi ihm. "Au man du bist ja ne' Wucht! Na los mach schon. Du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Er starrte Hitomi weiterhin an und ließ langsam die Waffe sinken. Da schlug Nami zu und der Kerl klappte weg. "Gut gemacht Schwesterherz." Lächelnd zu Nami, die immer noch hinter dem Bewusstlosen stand. "Es war eine sehr gute Idee von dir, dass sich eine von uns als Lockvogel betätigt und die andere in dann von hinten erledigt."

"Love leg Thoshi ruhig da hin. Hitomi du holst den Stein und dann verschwinden wir." Nami gab die Anweisungen während sie den Bombenleger fesselte. "Hitomi vergiss unsere Visitenkarte nicht. Leg sie einfach in die Vitrine. OK wir gehen." Nami verschwand im Luftschacht.

"Love! Was machst du denn noch wir müssen weg." erstaunt beobachtete Hitomi ihre kleine Schwester, die sich eifrig mit dem Lichtschalter beschäftigte.

"Ja, ja ich komme schon! So fertig! wir haben jetzt noch 15 min. Zeit um zu verschwinden, dann müssten eigentlich der Chef und Asaja hier sein, wenn sie sich nicht dümmer als sonst anstellen." Love kletterte in den Luftschacht und kroch Nami hinterher. Hitomi folgte den beiden mit etwas Abstand, da sie das Gitter wieder angebracht hatte.

****

"Chef! Sehen sie, da das Licht geht an und aus!"

"Das wird Uzumi sein. Asaja folgen sie mir!"

"Jawohl Chef!"

Beide rannten die Treppen zum dem Raum hoch, in dem das Licht an und ausging. Sie öffneten die Tür und blieben Verdutzt stehen.

"Uzumi", der Chef rannte aufgeregt in die Richtung, wo der bewusstlose Thoshi und der gefesselte Bombenleger lagen. Thoshi kam gerade wieder zu sich.

"Uzumi! Wachen sie auf", begeistert schüttelte der Chef Thoshi durch in der Hoffnung, dass Thoshi auch das Vorhaben von Katzenauge vereitelt hätte.

"Oh man, Chef! Brüllen sie doch nicht so, ich bin doch schon wach." Mühsam rappelte sich Thoshi auf.

"Uzumi, sie haben es wirklich geschafft dieser Person das Handwerk zu legen", gab Asaja neidlos zu. Fügte aber noch einen Spitzen Nachsatz hinzu, "aber was ist mit Katzenauge?"

"Katzenauge? Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Thoshi verlegen. "Irgendwer hat mich betäubt, als ich im Luftschacht war. Seit dem weiß ich nichts mehr."

"Aber, das würde ja bedeuten..., das Katzenauge diesen Irren ausgeschaltet hat!" Sichtlich geschockt ging der Chef auf die Ausstellungsvitrine zu und brüllte los. "Die Träne der Nixe! Uzumi, sie Idiot! Katzenauge hat die Träne der Nixe gestohlen und diesen Irren dort ausgeschaltet! Das ist ja wohl das peinlichste, was uns je passiert ist!"

"Tja Bulle, da sieht man mal, dass sogar Diebinnen die Polizei um Weiten schlagen." sagte der Bomben-leger und lachte los.

"Seien sie ruhig", schnauzte Thoshi den Mann an und wandte sich an seinen Chef. "Chef, es tut mir leid."

"Es tut ihnen leid?! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein Uzumi?! Katzenauge hat ihre Arbeit gemacht, und das als Diebesbande! So etwas Peinliches. Uzumi, sie sind eine Schande für das gesamte Präsidium!" Der Chef kramte seine Tabletten heraus und schluckte eine Handvoll.

"Chef", meldete sich Asaja. "Chef, ich finde, dass sie Uzumi unrecht tun. Sie wissen doch, das Katzenauge jeden ausschaltet, der ihr Ziel gefährdet!"

Abwartend sahen Asaja und Thoshi ihren Chef an.

"Ihn Ordnung", der Chef räusperte sich. "Uzumi, ich finde sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber jetzt sollten wir fahren und diesen Bekloppten hinter Gitter bringen."

"Puh", Thoshi und Asaja atmeten auf.

"Da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt."

"Oh ja, da haben sie recht Asaja. Ich dachte schon er würde wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle kriegen."

"Uzumi! Asaja! Ich warte auf sie! Und bringen sie diesen Irren und Bombe mit!" Die Stimme des Chefs klang wütend.

"Jawohl Chef!" Thoshi schnappte sich den Irren und Asaja die Bombe, die sie vorher entschärft hatte. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ drehte sich Thoshi noch einmal um und sagte: "Katzenauge ich schwöre dir, das nächste mal werde ich dich kriegen!" Etwas später fuhr er mit Asaja und dem Chef zurück ins Präsidium.

****

"Ich wette, dass Thoshi's Chef wieder mächtig mit ihm geschimpft hat, weil es ihm schon wieder nicht gelungen ist Katzenauge zu fangen. Er kommt morgen bestimmt total fertig ins Café."

"So jetzt aber marsch ins Bett Love!" Lächelnd sah Nami ihre kleine Schwester an.

"Ja, ja, ich geh ja schon."

"Du sag mal Love hast du eigentlich alle Hausaufgaben fertig?" Fragte Hitomi, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

"Oh nein!" Stöhnte Love. "Ich muss ja noch Mathe machen!"

"Dann aber schnell junge Dame!" Nami fing an zu lachen, genau wie Hitomi.

"Oh, ihr beiden seid so gemein!" Love drehte sich beleidigt um.

**                                           E N D E**

Beendet am 09.01.1996

Sea9040yahoo.de

Oh man, das ist wirklich schon ewig her, das ich diese FF geschrieben habe. 1996… WOW! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das wirklich schon so lang her ist. Da es sich hierbei um ein Frühwerk handelt bitte ich um entsprechende Rücksichtnahme. Ich war jung und wusste nicht, was ich tat.


	5. Part 04

02-09-15

**_Shorts_**

      Part 05 – Angel Sanctuary

Ezechiel

Wir irrten schon seit Stunden in diesem Wald umher und langsam aber sicher begann ich den Tag zu verfluchen an dem ich eingewilligt hatte einen meiner Schüler mit nach Assia zu nehmen. Wäre er nicht gewesen, dann würde ich jetzt gemütlich in irgendeinem Gasthof sitzen und den neusten Gerüchten der Menschen lauschen. Stattdessen sitze ich jetzt seit geschlagenen drei Tagen im Sattel auf der Suche nach etwas, das entweder nicht existiert oder ganz und gar nicht ungefährlich ist. Wütend warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter um den Verantwortlichen für meine Misere wissen zu lassen wie dankbar ich ihm dafür war. Das alles ist einzig und allein seine Schuld! Wenn er wie angeordnet seinen Mund gehalten hätte, dann könnten wir diese Untersuchung jetzt allein und unauffällig durchführen. Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt beweisen wie gut er im Unterricht aufgepasst hat und einem Menschen unsere Hilfe anbieten. Zugegeben die Geschichte von diesem Dayne de Avido hatte selbst mich fasziniert, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, das er uns noch längst nicht alles erzählte was er wusste.

Allein schon die Vorstellung, das es irgendwo ein Tal geben soll in dem sich seit Jahren ein Dämon verborgen hält ohne das er von uns bemerkt worden wäre ist lächerlich. Assia ist so gut durch unsere Bannkreise gesichert, das ein gewöhnlicher Dämon sofort auffällt. Na gut, nicht mehr zu ändern jetzt stecken wir eben in dem Schlamassel, aber er soll sich mal nicht einbilden, das ich das so schnell vergesse. Mir wird schon noch was einfallen wie ich mich am Besten bei ihm revanchiere.

Mit einem Ruck brachte ich mein Pferd neben das unseres menschlichen Begleiters und erkundigte mich nach dem weiteren Weg. Immerhin sollte man annehmen, das zumindest er weiß wann wir unser Ziel endlich erreichen. Seine Antwort fiel allerdings anders aus als erhofft. Sein Onkel hatte ihm nur eine ungefähre Wegbeschreibung geben können und so hatte er wie wir keine Ahnung, wie lange wir noch auf diesen Pferden sitzen würden. Selbstverständlich entschuldigte er sich drei Dutzend mal dafür, das er zwei Engeln eine solch unbequeme Art der Fortbewegung zumuten musste, aber er hielt es wie sein Onkel für sinnvoller nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.

Sein Onkel war auch noch so ein Thema für sich. Dayne de Avido galt bei den Menschen als genialer Feldheer, aber ebenso auch als blutdurstig und goldgierig. Mein erster Eindruck von ihm war auch nicht sonderlich viel besser. In die Augen dieses Menschen hatte sich schon lange der Wahnsinn geschlichen. Es wunderte mich, das es noch von niemanden bemerkt worden war. So war ich auch ziemlich erleichtert, das nicht er selbst uns begleitete, da er immer noch unter eine rätselhaften Krankheit litt, sondern uns stattdessen seinen Neffen, Quirin mitgab, damit dieser uns den Weg wies. Der das glatte Gegenteil zu seinem Onkel war. Immer höflich, charmant und äußerst zuvorkommend. Man musste ihn einfach mögen.

Doch nichts davon konnte mich wieder aufbauen. Dayne de Avido hin oder her, es war klar, das wir mindestens noch zwei weitere Tage im Sattel sitzen würden. Warum? Warum habe ich mich überhaupt dazu breitschlagen lassen? Wäre ich an jenem Tag bei meiner Rückkehr aus Assia nur misstrauischer gewesen, aber der Tag damals hatte so gut angefangen, das ich nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfte.

Endlich konnte ich mal wieder so richtig ausschlafen und das obwohl ich eine ziemlich lange Zeit in Assia zugebracht hatte, niemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen über meine lange Abwesenheit, aber ich hätte ja zu mindest ahnen können, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

Bis zum Mittagessen herrschte eine absolut friedliche Stimmung, aber ich Vollidiot musste mich ja unbedingt in die Diskussion zweier Grünschnabel einmischen. Na gut, das allein reicht nicht aus um einen den Tag so richtig zu vermiesen, aber bei einem hitzigen Wortgefecht wird meist mehr als nur eine Person auf einen aufmerksam und in diesem Fall war es zu meinem größten Leidwesen nicht irgendjemand sondern ausgerechnet Barbiel, die Stellvertreterin Raphaels. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern über was wir eigentlich gesprochen hatten, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft mich in einen Vortrag über was-weiß-ich-für-ein-Thema zu schleifen und danach spurlos zu verschwinden.

Inzwischen war der Vortrag zwar zum Glück beendet, aber ich stand immer noch in dem riesigen Saal, da Saraquel mich leider genau in dem Moment entdeckt hatte, als ich mich klammheimlich verdrücken wollte. Soeben wurde mir eröffnet für welchen Job ich mich Dank Barbiels Hilfe freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Das Wort freiwillig fand ich bei der Sache besonders charmant, da ich mich in keinster Weise daran erinnern konnte überhaupt von jemanden gefragt worden zu sein. Na ja, was sollte ich machen? Bei einer Weigerung hätte ich direkt das hohe Konzil am Hals gehabt und müsste zusätzlich Barbiels miese Laune ertragen. Es ist wirklich leichter direkt in den sauren Apfel zu beißen. Seufzend fügte ich mich also in das Unausweichliche und wartete einfach ab was für einen Job Saraquel da in petto hatte.

Nachdem er mir eine halbe Stunde lang alles mögliche erzählt hatte, was in einer entfernten Beziehung mit dem eigentlichen Job zu tun hatte (mir reichten eigentlich schon die ersten fünf Minuten) war klar, dass dies wohl ein Job auf Lebenszeit sein würde. Es sei denn mir würde ganz schnell eine gute Idee kommen, wie ich mich nach einer Woche oder so elegant aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Jetzt musste ich allerdings notgedrungen erst mal mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass ich von nun an für die Ausbildung der neuen Kadetten zuständig war. Meine Begeisterung darüber konnte ich wahrlich nicht in Worte fassen. So ließ ich Saraquel einfach hinter mir im Gang stehen und schloß lautlos die Tür zu meinen Gemächern. Ich hatte genau eine Minute um mich an die angenehme Stille zu gewöhnen. Danach sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Kommunikationsbildschirm an und ich konnte direkt in das missmutige Gesicht meines jüngeren Bruders sehen.

„Was ist es jetzt wieder Remiriel?" Warum kann er mich denn nicht ein einziges Mal meine Rückkehr genießen lassen? Er stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und ließ sich dann eine Stunde lang über alles aus, was während meiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Vor allem aber über einen weiblichen Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang des Klassenbesten ablief. Das war sein absolutes Lieblingsthema und weder mein unterdrücktes Gähnen noch die absolute Begeisterung mit der ich ihm zuhörte, schienen ihn dabei zu interessieren. Irgendwann werde ich ihm wohl beibringen müssen, das man bei weiblichen Engeln mit Komplimenten wesentlich weiter kommt, als mit ständigem Konkurrenzkampf. Nach knappen anderthalb Stunden (was für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich kurz war) lag auch das endlich hinter mir und ich konnte meine Rückkehr zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag gebührend genießen. Als aller erstes stand damit ein heißes Bad auf dem Programm, gefolgt von einem taktischen Rückzug in die Eden-Bibliothek um meine Berichte in Ruhe zu vervollständigen. Es wurde zwar nicht verlangt dies zu tun, aber ich wollte nicht, das all die Ereignisse in Assia in Vergessenheit gerieten. Nach meiner Meinung ist es gerade für uns Engel wichtig, was die Menschen über uns und unseren Herrn denken. Auch wenn ich mit dieser Meinung ziemlich allein dastehe. Deshalb freute es mich besonders, als ich entdeckte, das sämtliche meiner Bücher während meiner Abwesenheit wiederholt ausgeliehen worden waren. Als ich mir die Registerkarte allerdings genauer ansah stutzte ich. Es war immer dieselbe Person gewesen. Interessant.

Zufrieden schloss ich mein Notizbuch, nachdem ich auch den allerletzten Eintrag vervollständigt hatte und machte einen Spaziergang im Wassergarten, wo mir wie erwartet Jibrill über den Weg lief. Wie immer war sie die Erste, die mich über meine Erlebnisse in Assia ausfragte und gar nicht genug davon hören konnte. Kein Wunder, als Engel der Verkündung ist sie noch häufiger dort als ich, allerdings immer nur für einen kurzen Moment, damit sie Gottes Wort unter die Menschen bringen konnte. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt, dort länger zu verweilen. Immerhin war es ihr gelungen, mich davon zu überzeugen, ihr immer wieder neue Pflanzen oder Samen aus Assia mitzubringen, die sie mit großer Sorgfalt im Wassergarten oder der Eden-Bibliothek anpflanzte. Nicht alle Engel verstanden dieses Hobby oder tolerierten es, aber die Pflanzen erfreuten sich dennoch allgemeinen Beliebtheit. Man musste sich also gar keine Sorgen machen, dass sie verdursten oder eingehen würden. Irgendjemand kümmerte sich immer darum und wenn ich es selbst war.

Nachdem ich ihr das Paket mit den sehnsüchtig erwarteten Samen gegeben hatte, beschloss sie, mich zu begleiten. Immerhin war sie neugierig, warum gerade ich mich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, mich um eine neue Klasse neuer Rekruten zu kümmern, denn eigentlich hätte Barbiel diesen Job übernehmen sollen. Das steckte also hinter. Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können. Sie hat mich wieder einmal reingelegt. Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl Bände. Viel anders konnte man sich Jibrills plötzliches Lachen auch nicht erklären. Inzwischen war es bereits früher Abend, und in knapp einer halben Stunde würde ich zum ersten Mal all diejenigen sehen, die ich für die nächsten zwei Jahre nicht mehr loswerden würde.

Junge, ehrgeizige Engel, die darauf brannten als Erzengel anerkannt zu werden. Zwei Jahre lang Grünschnäbel ausbilden...

Womit habe ich das verdient?! Ich will doch eigentlich nur in Ruhe Assia erforschen!

Ich rechnete zwar schon mit dem Schlimmsten, aber was ich letztendlich vorfand übertraf all meine Erwartungen. Diese sogenannten Kadetten waren ein derart unkoordinierter Haufen, dass ich mich ernsthaft fragte, wie ich es jemals schaffen sollte, in nur zwei Jahren Ordnung und Disziplin dorthinein zu bringen. Jibrill stand still lächelnd neben mir.

„Du machst das schon." Ein leichtes Schulterklopfen und schon stand ich mutterseelenallein circa dreißig jungen Engeln gegenüber, die in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie das Wort Disziplin gehört hatten. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis sie es endlich schafften eine Formation anzunehmen, die man nur mit viel Toleranz als Reihe bezeichnen konnte und selbst jetzt murmelten sich noch! Mit ein paar scharfen Befehlen sorgte ich für Ruhe und setzte erst mal einen Trainingslauf für den nächsten Morgen an. Zehn Meilen zu Fuß und das um sechs Uhr morgens! Wenn ich will kann ich richtig gemein sein.

Das allgemeine Murren war nicht zu überhören, also machte ich kurzerhand aus den zehn Meilen fünfzehn. Zu Fuß, ohne Flügel oder sonstiger magischer Tricks. Damit machte ich mir selbstverständlich mein Leben auch nicht leichter, aber im Gegensatz zu meinen Rekruten gehörte ich zu den Frühaufstehern und war es gewöhnt mich wie ein Sterblicher voran zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis die Ersten von ihnen schlapp machten und nach zwölf Meilen stand nicht ein einziger von ihnen mehr auf seinen Füßen. Es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig als das Training abzubrechen und ihnen vorläufig etwas Ruhe zu gönnen., bevor es Nachmittags an die Theorie ging. Es war die Hölle!

Nach knapp einer Woche hatte meine Laune ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Meine Klasse war widerspenstig wie nichts anderes was mir je untergekommen war (nicht mal Menschen konnten einem derart den Nerv rauben), alle anderen Engel erwarteten von mir ein mittleres Wunder (angeblich war ich der Einzige, der es solange mit dieser Klasse aushielt und würde sie alle sicher durch die Prüfung bringen) und zu allem Überfluss trudelte mit reiflicher Verspätung noch eine handvoll Rekruten ein, die nicht besser waren als der Rest von diesem Haufen. Unter ihnen auch der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Jung, gutaussehend und mit einem Ego ausgestattet, das einen zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Die Probleme waren vorprogrammiert.

Zugegeben, er war gut, sogar verdammt gut in allem was er tat. Er hatte das Basisprogramm in noch nicht mal einer Woche absolviert. (Normal waren drei oder vier!) Und leider Gottes war er sich seines guten Aussehens nur zu gut bewusst. Wo immer es ging setzte er seinen Charme ein um sich sein Leben zu erleichtern. Sein Pech, das er bei mir dabei auf Granit biss. Ehrliche, harte Arbeit ist das Einzige das ich anerkenne und das bringe ich all meinen Schülern früher oder später bei. Ob sie wollen oder nicht.

Das Remiriel und sein Hauptproblem, wie er diesen Störfaktor seiner Karriere inzwischen nannte wegen einer Prügelei mit einigen von Michaels Schülern unter Arrest standen half mir auch nicht gerade weiter. Meine Klasse drehte mir einen Strick nach dem anderen aus dieser Sache. Was macht es denn bitte schön für einen Eindruck wenn der kleine Bruder seines Ausbilders in der Arrestzelle steckt? Das ging solange so, bis mir nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb als das hohe Konzil um Nachsicht zu bitten. Leider dankten es mir die Beiden nicht sonderlich. Für sie war das ganze anscheinend eher eine Art Joke gewesen. Sie nahmen es derart gelassen hin, das man sie eingesperrt hatte, das es schon fast an Ignoranz grenzte. Von da an gab es fast täglich Ärger mit den Beiden. Ich gab es schließlich auf mich auch noch darum kümmern zu wollen. Soll Remiriel doch selbst sehen wie er aus seinen Schwierigkeiten wieder herauskommt. Er ist alt genug.

Nichts desto trotz blieb das Problem mit meiner Klasse bestehen. Vor allem unser Schönling Raguel tanzte mir immer wieder auf der Nase herum. Er färbte sich trotz des ausdrücklichen Verbots die Haare, schwänzte den Unterricht, weigerte sich mit den Anderen zusammen zu arbeiten und legte jede seiner Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung hin. Er machte mich schlichtweg fertig und was noch wesentlich schlimmer war, jeder andere Engel gratulierte mir zu solch einer Begabung unter meinen Schülern. Ich sah mich bereits eigenes Grab schaufeln. Vor allem seit dem sich mein jüngerer Bruder und sein Problem ebenfalls unter meinen Rekruten befanden. (Seltsamerweise hatte sein letzter Lehrer einen kleinen Unfall erlitten und würde auf unbestimmte Zeit sein Amt nicht mehr ausüben.) Mein Urlaubsantrag war also wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Zwei Wochen stille Zurückgezogenheit in Assia sollten eigentlich reichen, um das alles weit hinter sich zu lassen. Dachte ich zumindest.

Das bei meiner Rückkehr alles nur noch schlimmer war als vorher hätte ich ja zumindest ahnen können. Nur leider war ich der leisen Hoffnung erlegen, das ich auf eine voll disziplinierte Klasse treffen würde und nicht auf einen vollkommen chaotischen Haufen, der wie ein Stall aufgeregte Hühner vor mir hin und her rannte. Barbiel hatte die Vertretung also nicht sonderlich ernst genommen. (Wie sollte es auch anders sein?)

Nach einem mittleren Erdbeben saßen sie schließlich alle wieder kerzengerade auf ihren Plätzen und sahen mich vollkommen überrascht an. Als wenn es so verwunderlich ist, das ein Engel seine Kräfte benutzt um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. (Vor allem in dieser Klasse.) Natürlich fehlte beim Durchzählen mal wieder jemand und ich müsste eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr fragen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Oh man, ich hab keinen Bock mehr!

„Also, wo ist sie?" Ratloses Schulterzucken und hier und da ein vielsagender Blick auf meinen Bruder waren die einzigen Antworten, die ich erhielt. Seufzend erhob er sich schließlich und verließ wortlos den Raum.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Stille. Gut, dann eben nicht. Wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich kann auch anders. Weiter im Unterricht! Diverse Zwischenkommentare, die anscheinend nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt waren und trotz mehrmaliger Ermahnung nicht verstummen wollten erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit. Anscheinend hatten sich mein Bruder und sein Karriereproblem inzwischen angefreundet beziehungsweise versuchten nicht mehr andauernd sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Wenigstens etwas.

Nur als die Beiden schließlich zusammen die Klasse betraten war dieser Eindruck sofort Null und Nichtig. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte irgendetwas von einem Biß in eine Zitrone und mein Bruder sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Sein linkes Auge zierte ein Veilchen. Wobei ich allerdings ein verräterisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel herum entdecken konnte. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen was er so toll daran findet Prügel zu beziehen. Sicher meistens gewinnt er diese Art von Konflikten, aber danach kann man wochenlang die verschiedensten Blautöne an seinem ganzem Körper bewundern. Aber wenn ich mir diese unterdrückte Lachen so ansehe bin ich mir fast sicher, das er sie mit Absicht provoziert hat. Mit einer enormen Lautstärke nahmen die beiden Platz und ich konnte endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Man soll es nicht für möglich halten, aber die darauffolgenden Wochen verliefen relativ friedlich. Es gab keine unerwünschten Verspätungen oder Prügeleien und fast wäre ich dem Glauben erlegen, das ich meine Klasse endlich im Griff hatte. Aber selbstverständlich mussten sie sich genau an dem Tag, an dem Uriel zu seiner üblichen Stippvisite kam eine mittlere Katastrophe auslösen.

Wenn man es genau nimmt war die Ursache für dieses Desaster mein Zuspätkommen an diesem Tag. Wäre ich pünktlich gewesen und hätte mich nicht von Barbiel aufhalten lassen, dann wäre meine Klasse niemals ihren ärgsten Konkurrenten, den Schülern von Michael begegnet. Leider trafen sie so aufeinander und das konnte nur böse enden. Vor allem weil sei sich schon von Natur aus nicht besonders gut riechen konnten und weil es sich sämtliche männliche Schüler Michaels in den Kopf gesetzt hatten jedes weibliche Wesen unter den Schülern (höhere Engel sahen sie nicht einmal an) in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung so gut es geht unter Druck zu setzen. Was im Klartext heißt, sie zwangen sie zu Dingen, die ich besser nicht wiederhole.

Was passieren würde, wenn diese Möchtegern Machos auf einen bestimmten weiblichen Engel und meinen Bruder treffen konnte man sich nur zu leicht ausrechnen. Und da die weiblichen Engel in meiner Klasse eh zu den Minderheiten zählten hielten sie felsenfest zusammen, was den Jungs sowohl auf die Nerven ging, als auch imponierte. Im Endeffekt konnte sich hinterher niemand mehr genau an den Grund des Streits erinnern, aber es hatte ausgereicht um den gesamten Jahrgang in eine Prügelei zu verwickeln die, wenn Uriel nicht eingegriffen hätte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zugunsten meiner Schüler ausgegangen wäre und zum ersten Mal war ich richtig stolz auf sie. Keiner von ihnen versuchte sich herauszureden. Sie hielten zusammen als würde auch nur ein falsches Wort eines einzigen ihr aller Leben gefährden. Nur nützte es nichts. Sie wurden für zwei Wochen suspendiert. In diesem Fall kannten weder Uriel noch ich Gnade.

„Alle Achtung! Du hast verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet." Uriels Lob kam so überraschend, das mir erst einmal der Mund offen stehen blieb. Zum Glück waren meine Schüler nicht mehr anwesend. Hätten sie es gehört wären sie nie wieder zu bremsen gewesen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du es schaffst diesen Haufen zu bändigen." Damit ließ er mich stehen um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ich begriff immer noch nicht was da eigentlich passiert war, aber ich war fest entschlossen es herauszufinden. Zu meiner größten Überraschung stieß ich auf dieselbe Wand ablehnendes Schweigen wie schon zuvor Uriel. Keiner von meinen Schülern hielt es für nötig das, was geschehen war zu erklären.

Erst als ich nach dem Unterricht zum Luftschnappen an den äußersten Plattformen Assias entlang spazierte dämmerte es mir, das sie jemanden decken mussten. Sicher, dieser Streit war vorprogrammiert gewesen, aber warum hatten sich die anderen Klassen ebenfalls eingemischt? Es muss etwas gewesen sein, das sie alle betraf, aber was? Die Antwort auf diese Frage gab mir schließlich mein kleiner Bruder, der die Prügelei seltsamerweise ohne einen einzigen Kratzer überstanden hatte.

Er erklärte mir, das einer von Michaels Schülern, dessen Name ihm nicht geläufig war (er umschrieb ihn aber trotzdem sehr blumenreich) damit angefangen hatte ihre Mitschülerinnen zu belästigen. Wobei diese sich natürlich verteidigt hatten. Erst als das nichts mehr nützte griffen die Jungs ebenfalls ein und die Sache war innerhalb von Minuten geklärt. Nur konnte es ein Engel nicht lassen auch weiterhin Grenzen zu überschreiten. Er behauptete stocksteif, das eines der Mädchen aus meiner Klasse ein I-children sei, das sich unerkannt durch die Prüfungen gemogelt hatte. Damit hatte er urplötzlich sich mehr Feinde geschaffen, als er ahnte.

I-children waren Kinder, die aus der Beziehung zweier Engel entstanden, was von Gott deutlich genug verboten worden war. Jedes dieser Kinder war schon vom Tag seiner Geburt an als gefallen gebrandmarkt und auch seine Eltern wurden schwer bestraft. Für Diejenigen, die das überlebten gab es nur einen einzigen Zufluchtsort, die Slums von Yetzirah und von dort aus war es unmöglich wieder in die Gesellschaft zurück zugelangen. Wer einmal dorthin verbannt wurde kam nie wieder zurück. Manche Engel machten sich einen Spaß daraus diese armen Kreaturen zu jagen als wären sie Freiwild, aber ich konnte sie nur noch bedauern. Als Engel, derart bestraft zu werden nur weil man auf sein Herz hörte...

Das war eines der Dinge, die ich in Gottes Plan nicht verstand und ich war sicher nicht der Einzige, der so dacht. Nur wurde über so etwas nicht laut gesprochen.

„Du ahnst bestimmt schon wen er damit meinte, oder?" Die Frage war überflüssig. Ich wusste nur zu gut, das es in meiner Klasse nur einen einzigen weiblichen Engel gab, der sich durch nichts und niemanden einschüchtern ließ. Sie als I-children anzuprangern war eine riskante Methode es auf einen neuen Versuch in dieser Richtung ankommen zu lassen.

„Und? Was meinst du ist dann passiert?" Ich ersparte mir eine Antwort, da ich nur zu genau wusste, das er mir innerhalb der nächsten Minuten eine detailgetreue Beschreibung genau davon geben würde und ich hatte recht. Sehr schnell erfuhr ich, das sie auf diese Beschuldigung hin diese einfach auf die betreffende Person zurückwarf, die ihr diesen Vorwurf gemacht hatte und diesem direkt auch noch seine miserablen Leistungen in den letzten Prüfungen unter die Nase rieb. Leider übersah sie dabei (Oder auch nicht. Ich hatte da so meine Zweifel.), das sie damit auch direkt seine halbe Klasse und Michael beleidigte und so jagte ein Wortgefecht das nächste bis es schließlich in körperliche Gewalt umschlug.

„Da gibst du dir wochenlang Mühe uns Manieren und Anstand beizubringen und was machen wir? Bei deinem ersten wichtigen Auftritt vertrimmen wir den halben Jahrgang. Ganz schön enttäuschend was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann es sogar gut verstehen. Aber was mir immer noch nicht klar ist... Warum hast du eigentlich keinerlei Blessuren?" Er senkte betroffen den Kopf und ließ meine Frage unbeantwortet.

„Ezechiel!" Die scharfe Stimme hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gelassen zügelte ich mein Pferd und blieb stehen.

„Seht euch das an." Ich folgte der ausgestreckten Hand meines Schülers, der sich wieder einmal (trotz meines ausdrücklichen Verbots) die Haare gefärbt hatte. Momentan erstrahlten sie in einem freundlichen grüntürkis mit einem dunklen Zopf, den er im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte. Der Anblick, der sich uns bot verschlug mir fast den Atem. Unter uns breitete sich eine grüne Ebene aus, wie ich sie noch nirgends in Assia gesehen hatte. Jedes Feld stand voller Korn, das nur darauf zu warten schien endlich geschnitten zu werden. Die Wiesen waren so saftig grün, das man meinen könnte den Tau auf ihren Blätter noch immer zu sehen und überall in ihnen leuchteten die verschiedensten Blumen auf. Das sich in diesem Tal menschliche Siedlungen befanden schien fast zu einer Nebensächlichkeit zu verkommen. Einen solchen Ort würden die Menschen sicherlich als ein Paradies auf Erden bezeichnen.

„Das ist atemberaubend." Quirins Augen leuchteten bei diesem Anblick fast ebenso so sehr wie die Blumen in den Wiesen unter uns. Es war nicht schwierig zu erraten, das wir uns dem Ziel unserer Reise näherten. Laut der Wegbeschreibung Dayne de Avidos mussten wir nun lediglich den Berg hinter uns lassen und einen kleinen Wald durchqueren, dann würden wir das Dorf erreichen in dem sich angeblich ein Dämon versteckt hielt. Wir genossen noch eine Weile den Anblick der sich uns bot bevor wir gemächlich den Bergweg hinunter ritten. Quirin hatte wie von selbst die Führung übernommen und ritt voran, was mir Zeit gab in Ruhe ein paar Worte mit meinem Schüler zu wechseln.

„Merkst du es?" Er nickte zögernd.

„Ein Bannkreis, oder?" Mit einer Handbewegung wies ich ihn an leiser zu sprechen. Es war nicht nötig, das Quirin diese Unterhaltung mitbekam.

„Ja, aber er ist nicht gefährlich. Anscheinend eine Art Schutz." Prüfend tastete er ebenfalls nach den magischen Schwingungen, die wir soeben durchquerten und kam zu demselben Schluss.

„Aber wer würde einen solchen Bann sprechen? Noch dazu um ein ganzes Tal?" Erfreut stellte ich fest, das sich seine Fähigkeiten bereits weitaus besser entwickelten hatten als erwartet. Den wahren Umfang eines Banns zu erkennen schafften meistens nur die Engel, die sich schon mindestens zwei Jahre mit dieser Art von Magie befassten. Er hatte gerade einmal das erste davon hinter sich.

„Tja, ich schätze es ist an uns das herauszufinden." Seine kobaltblauen Augen sahen mich überrascht an.

„Wie meint ihr das?" Es wird wohl allmählich Zeit ihn in einige Dinge einzuweihen. Nicht umsonst hatte man darauf bestanden, das ich diese Reise nicht allein unternahm.

„Das hohe Konzil hat vor einiger Zeit von einer Abweichung im Zeitraumgefüge Assias erfahren und bat mich nach der Quelle zu suchen. Ich schätze wir haben sie gerade gefunden." Er starrte mich nach wie vor ungläubig an.

„Das hohe Konzil? Warum habt ihr das nie erwähnt?" Weil dich das nicht das Geringste angeht! Aber da ich wusste was diese Antwort zur Folge haben würde verkniff ich sie mir. Es war schon schwierig genug mit dem Wissen zu leben, das sich dieser junge Engel in mich alten Knacker verliebt hatte. Wie er auf diesen Schwachsinn gekommen ist weiß der Geier. Ich bin nie sonderlich freundlich zu ihm gewesen und habe ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat er einen unglaublichen Narren an mir gefressen. Das er sich ernsthaft verliebt hatte war mir schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, da er in unbeobachteten Momenten immer geistesabwesend wirkte und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Das Wissen wer der Auslöser für dieses merkwürdigen Verhalten war verdankte ich Barbiel. Sie hatte mit dem Kleinen (wie sie ihn liebvoll nannte) mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch von Mutter (allein das Wort brachte mich bei ihr zum Lachen) zu Engel geführt und dank ihrer Einfühlsamkeit (wer's glaubt) alles erfahren was sie wissen wollte. Als ihr erkorenes Lieblingsopfer müsste sie es mir natürlich direkt brühwarm unter die Nase reiben und mir mit diversen Beziehungstipps unter die Arme greifen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals in meinem Leben derart rot geworden zu sein wie in diesem Moment.

„Oh shit!" Wütend riss Raguel an den Zügeln seiner Stute. Verwundert sah ich mich um und stellte fest, das wir im Kreis geritten waren. Der Weg durch den Wald führte zwar schnurstracks geradeaus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren wir gerade wieder an genau dem Punkt angelangt wo wir den Wald betreten hatten. Ratlos sah ich die Anderen an. Mir war nicht das Geringste aufgefallen und Raguel ging es genauso was bedeutete, das hier keine Magie im Spiel war, aber was dann? Irgendetwas versuchte doch uns an der Durchquerung des Waldes zu hindern, aber was?

Da die Sonne bereits unterging schlugen wir unser Lager nicht weit entfernt vom Weg auf und legten uns nach einem ausgiebigen Essen schlafen. Allerdings fand keiner von uns in dieser Nacht viel Ruhe. Ein Wolf schlich in nicht allzu weit entfernt um unser Lager herum und obwohl ich mir sicher war, das er nicht angreifen würde solange das Feuer brannte machte er mich dennoch nervös. Doch das war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste was uns passierte.

Viel härter traf es mich, das wir nach einer Woche immer noch in diesem verfluchten Wald umherirrten und obwohl wir inzwischen so gut wie jeden Weg ob nun von Menschenhand geschaffen oder einfacher Wildpfad erkundet hatten kamen wir immer wieder an der Stelle aus an der wir den Wald betreten hatten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, das dieser Wald mit Absicht verhinderte, das wir ihn verließen. Doch das war völliger Quatsch. Sicher, die Natur Assias führt ein gewisses Eigenleben, aber solche Fähigkeiten würde sie niemals entwickeln. Dafür war ihre magische Veranlagung einfach nicht stark genug. Trotzdem war es seltsam, das uns irgendetwas in diesem Wald festzuhalten schien. Raguel meinte zwar, das es vielleicht an dem Bannkreis um das Tal herum liegen würde, aber dafür war dieser Kreis nicht geschaffen worden. Er diente vielmehr zum Schutz. Doch von was? Wer würde sich die Mühe machen einen solch aufwendigen Bann zu schaffen? Und zu welchem Zweck?

„Ezechiel wartet!" Zögernd brachte ich mein Pferd zum Stehen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie weit ich mich inzwischen von den Anderen entfernt hatte. Was verbirgt sich in diesem Tal?

„Quirin ist verschwunden." Schon wieder? Dieser Mensch machte nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Seit wir uns in diesem Wald befanden benahm er sich äußerst merkwürdig. Fast so als würde er etwas bestimmtes suchen. Sicher, er hatte und bereits mehr als einmal erzählt, das er in seiner Jugend in dieser Gegend öfter Jagdausflüge unternommen hatte, aber selbst das half uns nicht wirklich weiter. Wir saßen nach wie vor in diesem Wald fest und auch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum.

„Hast du gesehen wohin?" Er rümpfte verächtlich die Nase und wies dann auf einen kleinen Wildpfad hinter sich. Nicht schon wieder! Das er immer öfter auf eigene Faust loszog war genauso nervig wie dieses ewige Umherirren.

„Er faselte irgendetwas von einem See und das es von da ziemlich einfach wäre das nächste Dorf zu finden." Der Missmut in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören. Immerhin erzählte er uns das inzwischen seit vier Tagen.

„Tja, da wir versprochen haben auf ihn aufzupassen bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen." Mein Tonfall ließ deutlich durchblicken, das ich immer noch ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, das wir einen Menschen begleiten mussten, aber er ließ sich davon leider nicht wie erhofft beeindrucken. Stattdessen hob er seinen Kopf und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Hmm... sieht aus, als würde dieser Weg ziemlich tief ins Unterholz führen. Wir sollten besser aufpassen, das wir uns nicht verirren." Mit einem leichten Schnalzen der Zügel setzte ich meine Stute in Bewegung und steuerte den Wildpfad an. Komisch, ich bin mir sicher, das er gestern noch nicht da war.

„Es sollte mich sehr wundern, wenn es sich mit diesem Weg viel anders verhält als mit den restlichen. Sobald wir ihn gefunden haben werden wir wieder am Ausgangspunkt sein." Raguel wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt, aber er folgte mir dennoch ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Der Wald um uns herum wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler und nur ab und zu wurde er von ein paar vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt, die durch die Baumkronen fielen, aber schon längst verblasst waren ehe sie den Boden erreichten. Dieser Teil des Waldes war vollkommen unberührt. Hier hatte noch nie ein Mensch seinen Fuß hineingesetzt. Erstaunlich, das es so etwas in der Nähe einer Siedlung noch gibt. Vollkommen unberührte Natur, die nur von den Tieren des Waldes betreten wird, das muß Assia sein wie es unser Herr einst geschaffen und geliebt hat. Eine friedliche Welt in der Not ein Fremdwort ist...

Leider störten wir mit unseren Pferden diesen Frieden erheblich und ich war kurz davor einfach um zukehren, als meine Stute plötzlich scheute. Es gelang mir zwar sie zu beruhigen, aber sie weigerte sich standhaft auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Beruhigend tätschelte ich ihren Hals.

„Was ist denn? Wovor hast du Angst?" Meine Versuche sie sanft vorwärts zu bewegen dankte sie mir mit einem schrillen Wiehern und Aufbäumen. Ich hatte alle Mühe mich danach noch im Sattel zu halten.

„Ezechiel! Passt auf, ein Wolf!" Raguels Warnung kam nicht einen Moment zu spät. Die dunkle Gestalt schoss aus dem Dickicht genau auf meine Kehle zu. So schnell es ging ließ ich mich aus dem Sattel fallen und zog mein Schwert. Knurrend umkreiste mich der Wolf. Er hatte mich zwar verfehlt, aber er war anscheinend nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben. Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Nur ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit könnte meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten. Keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns anstarrten oder was Raguel tat, aber plötzlich wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Unterholz. Für einen Wolf ein vollkommen unnatürliches Verhalten. Aber was ist in diesem Wald schon normal?

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Meine Haltung entspannte sich etwas und ich verfluchte meine Hand dafür, das sie zitterte. Verdammt! Es war doch nur ein Wolf.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Seltsames Tier meinst du nicht?" Er ließ meine Frage unbeantwortet und sah mich durchdringend an. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das mir unter diesem Blick mulmig wurde und beeilte mich mit dem Aufzusteigen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich wegen einer solchen Lappalie vor meinem Schüler die Fassung verliere.

„Komm! Laß uns Quirin suchen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, aber er sprach nicht aus was ihn bewegte. Im Stillen dankte ich dem Herrn dafür, das dem so war. Wenn er mir jetzt seine Liebe gestand würde ich nicht wissen ob ich in der Lage wäre mich selbst lange genug zurück halten könnte um ihn nicht einfach in meine Arme zu reißen. Bei all den Streitereien die wir hinter uns gebracht hatten und all seinen Provokationen hatte ich doch nach und nach immer mehr gemerkt wie verletzlich er in Wirklichkeit war. All das machte er nur um zu verhindern, das ihm irgendjemand zu nahe kam und ihn dann schließlich doch noch verletzte. Sein Vertrauen muss vor langer Zeit schändlich missbraucht worden sein und ich frage mich von wem. Doch auf diese Frage werde ich wohl nie eine Antwort erhalten.

Verdammt! Warum musste ich all das überhaupt herausfinden? Ohne dieses Wissen wäre es viel einfacher seine Gefühle zu ignorieren, doch so? Das Bedürfnis ihn einfach zu umarmen und ihn vor allem Leid dieser Welt zu beschützen würde von Tag zu Tag größer. Was mach ich nur? Barbiel hatte recht ich habe mich ihn verliebt. Eigentlich hätte mir das vom ersten Moment an klar sein müssen, als ich zum ersten Mal in seine klaren, kobaltblauen Augen sah. Ich gehöre normalerweise nicht zu den Personen, die jemanden mit Absicht drangsalieren oder ihm das Leben besonders schwer machen. Aber bei ihm war das von Anfang an der Fall gewesen. Wenn ich doch nur früher auf die Warnzeichen geachtet hätte...

Jetzt ist es zu spät. Jede Faser meines Körpers verzerrt sich nach ihm und wenn ich ihn auch nie berühren kann so bin ich doch froh ihn in meiner Nähe zu wissen.

„Was ist nur los mit euch? Seit Wochen verhaltet ihr euch merkwürdig." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ahnt er etwas?

„Macht ihr euch etwa immer noch Sorgen um euren Bruder?" Erleichtert Atmete ich auf. Er weiß es also nicht. Danke Herr!

„Ja." Schon wieder gab er dieses verächtliche Schnauben von sich.

„Keine Sorge, er ist alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen und außerdem finde ich es reiflich peinlich für einen Engel mit seinem Stand sich so gehen zu lassen." Ich antwortet ihm nicht. Das mein Bruder sich seit geraumer Zeit sehr seltsam benahm müßte selbst einem Blinden auffallen, aber den Grund dafür kannte zum Glück nur ich allein. Eigentlich hatte das alles an dem Tag angefangen an dem seine größte Konkurrentin so mir nichts dir nichts den Himmel verließ und das obwohl sie sämtliche ihrer Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt wohin sie ging oder warum und das hatte ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen, denn obwohl ich ihm immer wieder prophezeit hatte wohin es führen würde, wenn er nicht auf mich hörte und sich so sehr mit einem weiblichen Engel beschäftigte. Das Ende vom Lied war, das er sich unsterblich in diesen Engel verliebte.

Ihm war egal, das er damit gegen die Verbote des Himmels verstieß oder was Andere davon halten würden. Niemand würde ihn jemals davon abbringen können auch weiterhin nach ihr suchen. Um nicht aufzufallen stürzte er sich mit Feuereifer in seine Arbeit und schaffte es nebenbei sämtliche Berichte einzusehen, die von den Engeln geschrieben wurden, die außerhalb des Himmels ihren Aufgaben nachkamen. Doch nicht ein einziger stammte von ihr und so arbeitete er noch härter und richtete sich damit fast selbst zugrunde. Er schlief kaum noch und von essen konnte man bei ihm auch nicht gerade sprechen. All meine Versuche ihn wieder aufzumuntern oder ihn von diesem Wahnwitz scheiterten. Allein meinen Vorschlag, er sollte sich lieber wichtigerem widmen, als einem Paar schöner Beine unter einem Rock fasste er als persönliche Beleidigung auf. Er hatte sich so sehr daran verbissen sie wiederzufinden, das er nach außen kaum noch Gefühle zeigte. Von da an war auch unser Verhältnis zueinander mehr als kühl.

So war es eigentlich bis Alexiel ihn eines Tages bat sie nach Assia zu begleiten um dort einige Dinge zu erledigen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte eine Bitte des inorganischen Engels Alexiels konnte er beim besten Willen nicht ablehnen, also begleitete er sie und noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so sehr um das Leben meines Bruders gebangt wie in diesem Augenblick. Das ein mächtiger Engel wie Alexiel jemanden wie meinen Bruder bat sie zu begleiten konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Er sollte unauffällig beseitigt werden. Um so überraschter war ich als er unbeschadet mit ihr zurück gekehrte und eine Wandlung durch gemacht hatte, die ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte. Seine Augen strahlten wieder und er strotzte nur so vor Energie. Was auch immer sie ihm in Assia gezeigt haben mochte von diesem Augenblick erkannte ich meinen Bruder nicht wieder. Er war wie verwandelt. Seine Arbeit hielt ihn zwar nach wie vor auf Trab, aber er hatte dabei nicht mehr diesen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er dabei sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln und endlich zeigte er auch wieder einen Ansatz von Gefühlen, wenn auch sehr sparsam. Was mich jedoch noch mehr erstaunte war, das er immer wieder nach Assia verschwand um nur noch strahlender zurück zu kehren. Anscheinend hatte Alexiel für ihn eine Aufgabe gefunden, die ihn all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ und dafür werde ich ihr den Rest meines Lebens dankbar sein.

„Da vorne! Ich glaube das ist der See." Aufgeregt deutete Raguel durch einige Bäume. Ich brachte mein Pferd dicht neben ihm zum Stehen und folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Zwischen den eng stehenden Bäumen konnte man es fast nicht erkennen, aber tatsächlich, dort befand sich die silbrige Oberfläche eines Waldsees. Einfach unglaublich dieser Anblick.

„Sieht aus als hättest du Recht. Also dann!" Mit einem kräftigen Schenkeldruck setzte ich meine Stute in Bewegung und erreichte relativ schnell einen kleinen ausgetretenen Pfad, der sich einmal quer um das Ufer des Sees wand.

„Merkwürdig... dieser Weg sieht aus als würde er häufig benutzt werden."

„Aber Ezechiel ihr habt doch vorhin selbst gesagt, das hier noch nie ein Mensch gewesen ist. Wie soll das gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sieh mal, das hier sind eindeutig Hufspuren." Ich deutete auf die Vertiefungen im Boden unter uns und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Quirin ist also nicht mehr sonderlich weit entfernt." Statt ihm antworten stieg ich ab und führte mein Pferd am Zügel den Pfad entlang, da ich verhindern wollte, das es noch einmal scheute. Zum Reiten war es durch die tiefhängenden Baumkronen ohnehin viel zu eng. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, das Raguel meinem Beispiel folgte, wenn auch mit einem äußerst begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis wir eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Pfiffe hörten, die das vereinbarte Zeichen zwischen uns und Quirin waren. Er befand sich also am Ufer des Sees. Na warte, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen!

Nachdem wir ihn endlich gefunden hatten hielt ich ihm eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte. Nur hin und wieder unterbrach mich Raguel um etwas einzuwerfen oder meine Worte abzumildern. Beides dankte ich ihm nicht sonderlich, da er sich meiner Meinung nach aus solchen Sachen rauszuhalten hatte bis man ihn aufforderte sich zu äußern. Erst als ich meine Triade beendet hatte gelang es Quirin von dem Mädchen zu erzählen, das er an dem Ufer des Sees getroffen hatte und das uns mit Sicherheit aus dem Wald führen könnte, nur leider war sie inzwischen verschwunden. Fast hätte ich ihm vorgehalten, das er eine zu lebhafte Fantasie besaß, aber dann bemerkte ich die sorgsam zusammengeschnürten Sandalen im Gras hinter ihm. Anscheinend hat er doch jemanden getroffen. Nun gut, sie zu finden sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein. Vorsichtig tastete ich die Umgebung nach der Aura eines Menschen ab und fand auch eine gar nicht mal so weit von uns entfernt.

„Sie ist da lang." Ich wies auf das Unterholz schräg neben Quirin und konnte sein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln nur zu gut verstehen. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich freiwillig durch dieses Dickicht quälen, aber was hatten wir für eine Wahl? Wenn sie wirklich die Chance war diesen Wald zu verlassen, dann würde ich sie mir auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen. Quirin schien genauso zu denken, denn noch ehe wir unsere Pferde angebunden hatten war er auch schon im Unterholz verschwunden. Menschen, es kann ihnen gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Sorgfältig achtete ich darauf das sich die Zügel unserer Pferde nicht von selbst lösen würden und war erstaunt, das Raguel es fast so gut wie ich verstand die Tiere zu beruhigen. Ein Pfiff aus dem Unterholz verhinderte allerdings das ich ihm das sagen konnte. Stattdessen beeilten wir uns Quirin einzuholen, wobei wir mehr als nur einmal diversen Ästen und Flechten hängen blieben. Als wir uns endlich aus dem Dickicht befreit hatten traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Das Mädchen, das vor Quirin stand hatte eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem ganz bestimmten Engel, den ich kannte. Auch der missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck war unverkennbar. Aber was würde ein Engel hier wollen? Außerdem ist ihre Aura die eines Menschen. Ich muss mich irren.

„Hier, das habt ihr vorhin vergessen." Quirin drückte ihr mit einem absolut charmanten Lächeln die Sandalen in die Hand, die wir vor kurzem gefunden hatten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert obwohl sie ein leises Danke von sich gab. Als ihr Blick allerdings auf uns fiel flackerten ihre klaren blauen Augen plötzlich, als würde sie etwas erkennen, das sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ob sie ahnt, das wir keine Menschen sind? Vorsichtig trat ich etwas vor um ihr unsere Situation zu erläutern. Sie hörte mir mit völlig unbewegten Gesicht zu, doch ich konnte deutlich das leichte Zittern ihres Körpers spüren. Kein Wunder, ihr Haare und ihr Kleid waren immer noch vollkommen durchnässt. Was dazu führte, das ihr Kleid eng an ihrem Körper lag und nebenbei auch noch halbdurchsichtig war. Das sie sich mit drei wildfremden Männern allein im Wald befand schien ihr auch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Kein Wunder, wenn man daran denkt was manche Menschen mit schutzlosen Frauen anstellen. Trotzdem kam ich nicht um hin sie zu bitten uns aus dem Wald herauszuführen.

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?" Nicht die geringste Spur von Furcht in ihrer Stimme. Bewundernswert. Sie ist ihr wirklich viel zu ähnlich. Leise musste ich Lachen, als mir wieder einfiel was mir ein bestimmter Engel in einem solchen Augenblick erzählt hätte. Nein, sie konnte es nicht sein. Wäre sie es, dann hätte sie mir inzwischen schon ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben für was für einen Perversen sie mich hielt, der es nötig hatte Frauen beim Baden zu beobachten.

„Ihr seid kühn. Aber ihr habt die Wahl. Wir werden euch zu nichts zwingen." Das sie mir kein einziges Wort davon glaubt war ihr mehr als nur deutlich anzusehen. Ihr durchdringender Blick lag forschend auf mir, bis sie einen leisen Seufzer von sich gab.

„Wie ihr meint. Ich führe euch." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Das war einfacher als ich erhofft hatte. Quirin bedankte sich bei ihr ganz Gentlemenlike mit einem Handkuß, was ihm fast eine Ohrfeige eingebracht hätte. Anscheinend hielt sie sich nur zurück weil er nicht allein war. Ein wirklich interessantes Mädchen wenn man mich fragt.

„Ihr solltet lieber eure Pferde holen. Sie würden eine Nacht in diesem Wald nicht überleben. Wir haben viele Wölfe hier." Meine kürzliche Begegnung mit einem von diesen Geschöpfen veranlasste mich ihr Warnung sehr ernst zu nehmen, also beauftragte ich Quirin und Raguel damit unsere Pferde zu holen. Wobei ich mich ernsthaft fragte wie sie es mit den Tieren durch das dichte Unterholz schaffen sollten, aber das war nicht mein Problem. Jetzt wo ich allein mit ihr war hatte ich die Chance herauszufinden ob es nur eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit war oder ob sie wirklich der Engel war für den ich sie hielt. Leider bewies ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdem ich ihr meinen Namen genannt hatte deutlich genug, das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben mit Engeln zu tun hatte. Dabei war ich mir so sicher.

Unsere Unterhaltung wurde abrupt unterbrochen als Raguel und Quirin mit den Pferden wieder kamen. So schnell es ging saß ich ebenfalls auf. Freiwillig würde ich keine Minute länger als nötig in diesem Wald zubringen. Gelassen versicherte sie sich, das die Sandalen fest an ihrem Gürtel befestigt waren und schnappte sich dann die Zügel meines Pferdes um uns zielsicher aus dem Unterholz zu führen. Erstaunlich auf wie wenig Hindernisse wir plötzlich stießen und manchmal sah es fast so aus als würde sich das Dickicht automatisch lichten sobald wir in seine Nähe kamen. Ach was! Völliger Quatsch!

Nach einer knappen Stunde fanden wir uns auf einer Art Handelsstraße wieder und sie ließ meine Zügel los. Vorsichtig streckte sie sich ein klein wenig bevor ihr Blick sich auf das südliche Ende der Straße fiel. Dort geht es also weiter und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Vorsichtig trieb ich mein Pferd näher an sie heran, hob sie vor mir auf den Sattel und gab dem Tier die Sporen. Sofort befanden wir uns in einem gestreckten Galopp in die Richtung in die sie zu letzt gesehen hatte.

„Was soll das?! Lasst mich auf der Stelle wieder runter!" Lachend sah ich in ihre wütenden Augen. Sie mochte kein Engel sein, aber diese Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Es würde reichen um meinem Bruder eine Freude zu machen. Erst als wir den Marktplatz eines Dorfes erreichten stoppte ich mein Pferd und ließ mich gelassen zu Boden gleiten. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, wie wütend sie auf mich war. Sie verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige und zu meinem größten Leidwesen konnte ich immer noch nichts außer zu lachen. So viel Selbstbewusstsein in einem Menschen war erstaunlich. Fast hätte ich mir dafür eine weiter Ohrfeige eingehandelt, wenn Raguel ihre Hand nicht im letzten Augenblick festgehalten hätte.

„Wage es nie wieder ihn zu schlagen." Sie segnete ihn mit einem Blick, der nicht sonderlich viel gutes verhieß und auch ich hielt es für unnötig sie so zu behandeln. Immerhin hatte sie jeden Grund sauer zu sein. Er reagierte entschieden zu empfindlich.

„Lass sie sofort los!" Die Schärfe meines Tonfalls überraschte mich selbst. Warum bin ich so wütend auf ihn?

„Aber Ezechiel sie-" Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Hatte allen Grund dazu, also lass sie los!" Sein Gesicht hatte sich purpurrot verfärbt, aber gehorchte. Sein Blick zeigte allerdings sehr deutlich was er am Liebsten mit diesem Menschen machen würde. Sieht ganz so aus als müsste ich nachher ein paar ernste Worte mit ihm wechseln. Wir können es uns nicht leisten aufzufallen.

„Wo ist denn euer Begleiter abgeblieben?" Erst jetzt, wo sie es sagte bemerkte ich, das Quirin immer noch fehlte. Nun ja, wir hatten ein ziemliches Tempo an den Tag gelegt und er war ein vorsichtiger Reiter. Er würde schon noch nachkommen. Raguels verächtliches Schnauben, das mir inzwischen reiflich auf den Geist ging quittierte ich mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Heute Abend kann er sich auf was gefasst machen, soviel ist sicher.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang bis Quirin zu uns stieß und sich direkt wieder auf das Mädchen stürzte. Das sie davon nicht sonderlich begeistert war schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Anscheinend hat sich da jemand schwer verliebt. Es amüsierte mich zu sehen wie er versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und wie sie die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzte um ihm zu entwischen. Das wird eine Lebensaufgabe werden.

„Mama! MAMA!!!!!" Sie wurde leichenblass als ein Kind über den Marktplatz direkt auf sie zu stürmte. Aber Mutter sie?! Dafür ist sie doch noch viel zu jung. Sie wirkt nicht älter als siebzehn. Doch anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt, der Junge konnte niemand anderen als sie meinen. Außer ihr gab es keine anderen Frauen auf dem Marktplatz. Kaum war er in Sichtweite stockte mir der Atem. Was ich sah war vollkommen unmöglich! Sah man einmal von den haselnussbraunen Haaren ab, dann war diese Kind das perfekte Ebenbild meines Bruders. Aber wie kann das sein? Remiriel würde doch nie...

Doch ich kam nicht dazu ihr meine Frage zu stellen. Zu schnell zog ihr Sohn sie davon, damit sie jemanden half. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihr folgen und sicher gehen, das mein Bruder nicht der Vollidiot war für den ich ihn im Moment hielt. Das Raguel und Quirin mir folgten war schon fast selbstverständlich, die Neugier trieb uns alle an. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer ihr zu folgen und als wir unser Ziel erreichten waren wir überrascht fast das ganze Dorf dort versammelt zu sehen. Was mag bloß vorgefallen sein, das sich hier so viele Menschen sammeln? Betroffen durch das tiefe Schweigen und den stillen Schmerz in den Gesichtern aller Anwesender blieb ich in der Eingangshalle des Hauses stehen um abzuwarten. Sie war bereits in einem angrenzenden Zimmer verschwunden aus dem nach ein paar Minuten eine kleine Menschengruppen strömte. Was auch immer vorgefallen war, es musste etwas sehr ernstes sein. Suchend sah ich mich um ob vielleicht irgendjemand bereit wäre uns eine Erklärung zu liefern, aber sie alle starrten nur hoffnungsvoll auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Ezechiel-" Mit einer Handbewegung brachte ich Raguel zum Schweigen. Ich spürte etwas, das nicht möglich sein konnte. Die Luft um uns herum erfüllte sich mit Engelsmagie. Wie kann das sein?! Welcher Engel würde freiwillig einem Menschen helfen?

Staunend beobachtete ich wie ein alternder Mann die Tür erneut öffnete und mit einer in sich zusammengesunkenen Gestalt zurück kehrte, die sich kaum noch selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. Alle Blicke lagen auf dem ungleichem Paar das nun den Raum betrat und als ich erkannte was dieses helle Leuchten hinter ihnen zu bedeuten hatte traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Auf dem Rücken des Mädchens befand sich ein paar schneeweiße Engelsschwingen, die schlaff herunterhingen und über den Boden schleiften. Aber das war vollkommen unmöglich! Niemals würde ein Engel sich derart geschwächt vor Menschen zeigen.

„Es geht ihr wieder gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge." Ihre Stimme war unglaublich dünn geworden und ihre gesamte Gestalt fing an zu zittern während sie das sagte. Diese Symptome kannte ich nur zu gut. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte überanstrengt und ihr Begleiter schien das ebenfalls zu wissen. Er sorgte dafür, das alle anderen beschäftigt waren um sie dann vorsichtig aus dem Haus zu führen. Keiner nahm zur Kenntnis, das ich ihm folgte, aber ich wollte wissen ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ging. An den Pferdeställen des Hauses hatte ich sie dann endlich eingeholt und musste feststellen, das dieser Mensch keinerlei Ahnung davon hatte wie man einem Engel auf ein Pferd half. Vor allem nicht mit voll ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, das sie nicht viel länger bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde, also übernahm ich die Initiative.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt." Ehe er sich versah hatte ich meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und stieg trotz seiner wilden Proteste mit ihr gemeinsam auf das Pferd. Keine Minute zu früh wie ich feststellte. Sie hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren und so erwies es sich als besonders schwierig sie zurück zu ihren Haus zu bringen. Erstaunlich war, das ihre Engelsschwingen nach wie vor nicht verschwanden, aber das zeigte nur wie viel von ihrer Kraft sie verbraucht hatte. Kaum hatten wir das Haus ihrer Familie erreicht wurde sie mir auch schon fast aus den Armen geriessen.

„Verdammt! Seit nicht leichtsinnig! Ihr Schwingen dürfen nicht beschädigt werden!" Erschrocken zuckten sie zurück und überließen es mir sie ins Bett zu bringen. Erst danach gelang es mir mich vorzustellen und ihnen zu erklären, das ich ihrer Tochter nichts böses wollte. Es stellte sich heraus, das der Mann von vorhin ihr Vater war und sich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte was passiert war. Ich versuchte ihn und seine Frau zu beruhigen, was mäßig gelang, aber nach und nach erfuhr ich was in dem anderen Haus vorgefallen war. Sie hatte eine hochschwangere Frau vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und dabei ihre Kräfte derart überanstrengt, das es bestimmt einen Tag dauern würde sie zu regenerieren. Ihre Eltern atmeten erleichtert auf das es nichts ernstes war. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, das die Heilung solche Konsequenzen haben würde. Immerhin war ihre Tochter bisher noch nie ernstlich krank gewesen. Was angesichts der Engelsgene die sie in sich trug auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Engel sind von Natur aus gegen sämtliche Krankheiten Assias resistent.

Da ihre Eltern anscheinend Vertrauen zu mir gefasst hatten fragte ich sie schließlich nach dem Vater ihres Enkelkindes. Betroffen senkten sie ihr Köpfe zu Boden und meinten, das dieser sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hätte und das sein Fortgang ihrer Tochter fast das Herz gebrochen hatte. Nur ihr Kind hatte sie am Leben erhalten. Meine These, das es sich bei diesem Mann eventuell um Remiriel handeln könnte war damit hinfällig. So sprach man nur von einem Toten und mein Bruder lebte nach wie vor.

Leider konnte nicht ganz so lange bei dieser Familie bleiben wie ich es gern getan hätte. Raguel hatte mich viel zu schnell gefunden und an meine Pflichten erinnert. Dennoch beschäftigte mich den ganzen Abend nichts anderes als dieses Mädchen und auch für Quirin gab es kaum noch ein anderes Gesprächsthema. Der einzige, der nach wie vor aussah als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen war Raguel und ich wusste auch genau weshalb das so war. Er war eifersüchtig auf sie und das machte ihn nur noch attraktiver. Es kostete mich an diesem Abend verdammt viel Mühe ihm nicht zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Aber einen so jungen Engeln zu beschmutzen wiederstrebte mir zu tiefst. Ich hoffte inständig, das er irgendwann von allein einsehen würde, das seine Gefühle für mich nur vorübergehend waren. Er würde sicher jemanden finden dessen Liebe ihn glücklich macht und den er ohne Gefahr wieder lieben konnte. Warum müssen die Regeln für uns Engel auch so streng sein? Warum kann man nicht einfach diejenigen lieben, die man liebt? Es kann doch nicht richtig sein, das man seine Gefühle unterdrücken muss nur um nicht gegen die Gebote Gottes zu verstoßen. Doch ich wusste genau, das ich mich diesen Regeln nicht wiedersetzen konnte. Ich war als Engel geboren worden und würde bis zu meinen Tod an keiner dieser Regeln vorbeikommen, dafür hatte man sie mir viel zu gut beigebracht.

Was das Mädchen anging, so hatte ich mich geirrt. Sie lag fast zwei Wochen lang in einem komaähnlichem Zustand und mit jedem Tag der verging wurden ihre Eltern verzweifelter. Mit der Zeit gingen selbst mir die Worte des Trostes aus, denn so wie alle Andern konnte auch ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, was diesen Zustand verursacht hatte. Es war nicht normal das ein Engel so sehr unter der Anwendung seiner Kräfte litt, es sei denn sein Blut war nicht hundertprozentig rein. Diese Alternative war die einzig plausibel Erklärung und nachdem ich ein sehr, sehr langes Gespräch mit ihren Eltern führte wurde diese Vermutung bestätigt.

So wie es aussah hatte ihr Vater, Shion vor langer Zeit eine flüchtige Affäre mit einem weiblichen Engel gehabt ohne zu wissen, das seine Geliebte ein solcher war und fand eines Tages ein Baby vor seiner Tür zusammen mit einer kurzen Nachricht, das dieses Kind seine Tochter sei und er sich von nun an um sie zu kümmern hatte. Seine Frau hörte uns während der gesamten Unterhaltung mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu. Auf meine Frage wie sie mit dieser Tatsache klargekommen war antwortete sie zurückhaltend, das sie ihren Mann schon immer geliebt hatte und das es für sie keine Rolle spielte ob er eine uneheliche Tochter hatte oder nicht. Sie liebte dieses Kind als wäre es ihr eigenes und das ihre Tochter seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr alterte machte ihr auch keine allzu großen Sorgen. Das einzige wovor sie wirklich Angst hatte war, das eines Tages Engel in ihr Dorf kommen würden um ihr Kind mitzunehmen. Das würde ihr für immer das Herz brechen und an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes konnte ich erkennen, das es ihm ebenso ging. Da sie beide inzwischen wussten das ich ein Engel bin war es nicht schwer zu erraten, das sie jetzt genau das befürchteten. Doch da konnte ich sie beruhigen.

Meine Anwesenheit in ihrem Dorf hatte einen ganz anderen Grund. Ich würde ihnen ihre Tochter nicht nehmen. Wusste ich doch zu genau wie Mischlinge von den anderen Engeln behandelt wurden. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum sie damals so plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie hatte geahnt, das irgendjemand irgendwann hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen würde und um dem vorzubeugen hatte sie sich einem hochrangigen Engel anvertraut, der sie dann unauffällig zurück zu ihrer Familie gebracht hatte. Hier war sie vor allen Zugriffen sicher und konnte ein ungestörtes Leben führen. Das erklärte dann auch den Bannkreis um das Tal. Nur war ich mir inzwischen sicher, das sie ihn selbst errichtet hatte und niemand anderes. Doch wieso? Und warum? Woher nimmt sie die Kraft?

Erst als sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war erhielt ich Antworten auf meine Fragen (jedenfalls auf ein paar) und konnte zum ersten Mal feststellen, das sich ihr Temperament seit ihrer Ausbildung nicht im Geringsten geändert hatte. Sie war nach wie vor ein riesen Dickschädel und unheimlich direkt. Noch nie hatte mir jemand so offen ins Gesicht gesagt, das Raguel in mich verliebt war und noch nie hatte jemand die Regeln der Engel so zurecht gebogen, das diese Liebe möglich sein würde. Immerhin betraf das Verbot der Liebe zwischen Engel nur die Liebe zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, da keine Kinder unter ihnen gezeugt werden durften. Da es sich bei mir und Raguel um zwei Männer handelte band es uns nicht. Es war verblüffend wie einfach sie die Sache sah und ich musste mich mühselig zusammenreißen um mich nicht einfach von meinem Gefühlen hinreißen zu lassen.

Raguel hatte eine vielversprechende Karriere vor sich. Wenn ich zu meinen Gefühlen stand würde ich ihm all das nehmen. Wir würden unsere Liebe vor allen anderen verstecken müssen sobald wir in die Himmel zurück kehrten und wenn es nur ein einziger Engel herausfand was ich für ihn empfand wäre eine willkommene Beute für all diejenigen die mir meinen Status schon seit jeher neideten. Allen voran Leciel, der mich seit dem Tag unserer Abschlussprüfung nicht leiden konnte, da ich ihm die begehrte Trophäe als Jahrgangsbester direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Wir waren so etwas wie eingeschworene Feinde und immer auf der Hut vor einander. Nein, so sehr es auch schmerzt ich kann Raguel nicht sagen was ich für ihn empfinde. Es würde ihn zerstören.

Ich versuchte ihr all das zu erklären, aber sie tat es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab und meinte nur, das ich zu feige sei um zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Sie wollte nichts von Regeln und Problemen hören. Das Einzige, das für sie zählte war das ich Raguel liebte und er mich ebenfalls. Er tat ihr leid und sie machte mich dafür verantwortlich, das er litt. Was sie aber nicht daran hinderte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu piesacken. Selbstverständlich hatte sie auch dafür eine einfache und einleuchtende Erklärung. Wer immer so mitleiderregend aussah wie mein Begleiter verdiente ein klein wenig Abwechslung von seinem Kummer. Meine Bedenken was ihre Methode dabei anging tat sie mit einem Lachen ab. Aber mit einem hatte sie recht wann auch immer sie auf Raguel traf vergaß er alles um sich herum und war nur noch darauf fixiert sie zu ärgern. Wobei ich sagen muss, das er leider jedes Mal den Kürzeren zog. Sie hatte eine dermaßen charmante Art ihn zu beleidigen, das er manchmal nicht mehr wusste ob sie nun ernstnahm oder nicht. Selbst mir fiel es manchmal schwer sie nicht einfach übers Knie zu legen wenn sie wieder einmal ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen musste. Allerdings war es niemals so schlimm wie an den Abend wo sie nicht eher Ruhe gab bis ich ihr versprach Raguel zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Leider hatte ich auch keine Chance mehr mich irgendwie elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Würde ich es ihm nicht heute Abend sagen, dann würde sie es für mich tun und ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, das sie Wort halten würde.

Sie mochte zwar noch nicht in der Lage sein allein zu stehen, aber es ging ihr inzwischen wieder so gut, das sie ohne Probleme fünf bis zehn Leute auf Trab halten konnte. Vor allem weil sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte beim bevorstehenden Sternenfest zu singen. Etwas von dem ihr alle abrieten, da sie immer noch zu schwach war, aber was hieß das schon? Sie würde auch hier nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie ihren Willen bekommen hatte. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen das eine so geschwächte Person einen dermaßen starken Willen hatte. Trotzdem, im Augenblick wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das sie wenigstens dieses eine Mal klein beigegeben hätte.

Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stand ich vor der geschlossen Tür zu Raguels Zimmer und überlegte immer wieder wie ich es am besten anfangen sollte. Nach all den Jahren in dem ich ihm deutlich genug hatte spüren lassen das ich ihn niemals als ebenbürtig ansehen würde sollte ich ihm nun plötzlich meine wahren Gefühle gestehen? Es war so wiedersinnig! Sicher ich weiß, das er mich liebt, aber wie wird er mit der Tatsache fertig werden, das ich mein Begehren jahrelang verleugnet habe? Wie wird er wohl reagieren? Um ehrlich zu sein ich hatte eine Heidenangst, das seine Liebe in Hass umschlagen würde wenn er davon erfuhr- Ich würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn diese klaren kobaltblauen Augen mich auf einmal voller Abscheu ansehen würden. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob mein Handeln richtig oder falsch war. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich die halbe Nacht vor seiner Tür zugebracht, wenn er sie nicht plötzlich schwungvoll aufgerissen hätte um einen völlig betrunkenen Quirin hinauszubefördern.

„Das nächste mal wenn ihr jemanden sucht um mit eurem Kummer fertig zu werden lasst gefälligst die Weinflasche zu Hause!" Torkelnd schlich sich Quirin an mir vorbei in sein Zimmer. Ich konnte hören, das er es nicht mehr bis zu seinem Bett schaffte. Irgendwo kurz davor brach er zusammen und begann laut zu schnarchen.

„Also wirklich! Seinen Liebeskummer einfach zu ertränken! Diese Menschen sind wirklich armselig!" Ich schaffte keine Erwiderung. Wusste ich doch selbst wie einfach es war bei einer guten Flasche Wein Zuflucht zu suchen, wenn alles um einen herum gegen einen zu verschwören schien. Aber selbst das vermochte einem keinen wirklichen Trost zu spenden. Die Wirkung, die einem den Geist vernebelte hielt nicht lange genug an um einen wirklich zu befreien.

„Raguel, ich muss mit dir reden." Ehe er antworten konnte hatte ich ihn schon zurück in sein Zimmer geschoben und die Tür geschlossen. Er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, das ihr wegen diesem Menschen ebenfalls Liebeskummer habt." Anscheinend war er heute ganz besonders gut gelaunt.

„Nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier." Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und bot mir einen Stuhl an, den ich geflissentlich ignorierte. Mir war wohler dabei stehen zu bleiben. Langsam durchschritt ich das Zimmer und blieb vor einem Fenster stehen. Draußen herrschte bereits finsterste Nacht. Zum Glück waren unsere Zimmer immer mit genügend Kerzen versehen so dass wir uns keine Sorgen darum machen mussten, das wir ebenfalls in völliger Dunkelheit saßen.

„Warum dann?" Es war nicht schwierig aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, was er davon hielt. Er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf wieder eine Nacht damit zu zubringen sich meine neusten Erkenntnisse über die menschliche Rasse anzuhören und schon gar nicht wenn es dabei eventuell um sie gehen könnte. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und sammelte allen Mut den ich noch finden konnte. Warum musste sie auch so verdammt hartnäckig sein?!

„Raguel weißt du noch was ich zu dir gesagt habe als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind?"

„Sicher, ihr meintet wenn ich es noch einmal wagen würde in euerer Gegenwart mit gefärbten Haaren auftauchen würde, dann wäre meine Karriere keinen Pfifferling mehr wert."

„Und warum hast du dich mir bis heute widersetzt und deine Haare immer wieder gefärbt?" Es kam keine Antwort und als ich mich umdrehte konnte ich sehen, das er verlegen zu Boden starrte.

„Nun?" Zögernd hob sich sein Blick.

„Weil ich mir so sicher sein konnte immer eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen verfärbten sich seine Wangen dunkelrot. Das war es also. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können. Schon komisch, dass das vorüber ich mich jahrelang aufgeregt hatte einzig und allein dazu diente mich meine Beachtung zu gewinnen.

„Und warum?" Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Soll ich es dir sagen?" Er sah mich flehend an. Seine Augen baten förmlich darum es nicht zu tun. Ein einziges Wort von mir würde reichen um seinen Traum zu zerstören um ihn allein ein einem Meer von Schmerzen zurück zu lassen. Wie konnte er auch ahnen was ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte?

„Du hast es getan, weil du in mich verliebt bist." Er sprang auf.

„Nein! Ihr irrt euch! So ist es nicht!" Zweifelnd hob ich eine Augenbraue leicht an.

„Ach wirklich und wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?" Er starrte mich völlig ungläubig an.

„Nein, das würdet ihr nie tun. Ich bedeute euch nichts." Ein verräterisches Glitzern in seinen Augen bewies mir, das ich dieses grausame Spiel nun lange genug gespielt hatte. Es wird Zeit ihm die Wahrheit zusagen. Doch die drei kleinen Worte, die alles erklären würden wollte einfach nicht über meine Lippen. Verdammt! Wie ich sie dafür hasse!

„Sei dir da nicht zu sicher." Noch ehe er antworten konnte hatte ich ihn eng an mich gezogen und küsste ihn. Es gab nur noch diesen einen Weg ihn wissen zu lassen was ich für ihn empfand. Er war so überrascht, das er selbst als ich ihn bereits wieder losgelassen keinen einzigen Ton mehr rausbrachte. Ich wartete geduldig ab bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und war überrascht, das er plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ihr spielt mit mir!" Vorsichtig drängte ich ihn zurück in Richtung Bett.

„Vertraust du mir so wenig?" Er stolperte als er die Bettkante erreichte. Sanft hob ich sein Kinn an.

„Raguel, schätzt du meinen Charakter so niedrig ein." Er wich meinem Blick aus als er mir antwortete.

„Nein, das ist es nicht..."

„Was dann?" Inzwischen hatte ich ihn soweit zurückgedrängt, das ich ebenfalls auf dem Bett platz fand. Würde er mir nicht einen guten Grund nennen, warum ich das nicht tun sollte, dann würde dieser Engel seine Unschuld verlieren.

„Ezechiel ihr... ...ihr dürft das nicht tun." Sanft liebkoste ich seinen Hals.

„Warum nicht?" Es war klar, das er sich nicht mehr lange gegen mich behaupten konnte und ich wollte ihm noch eine letzte Chance geben mich zurück zu stoßen. Ein einziges Wort von ihm würde genügen und ich würde ihn nie wieder berühren. Warum quäle ich mich so? Warum tue ich uns das an?

„Die Regeln..." Er stöhnte auf als meine Hand die Innenseite seiner Beine erreichte.

„Sind dazu da um gebrochen zu werden." Er gab auf. Sein Körper gab sich voll und ganz seinem Verlangen hin und ich hatte keinerlei Mühe ihm dieses zu bereiten.

Mein ganzes Leben lang werde ich diese Nacht nicht vergessen. Es war der schönste Augenblick in meinem Leben als ich erkannte, das dieser eine Engel einzig und allein mir gehörte. Seine Liebe war so rein und unschuldig...

Gegen dieses Gefühl verblasste sogar der Glanz unseres Herrn in meinem Herzen.

Ich würde ihn niemals wieder loslassen. Egal, was andere dachten oder welche Gefahren uns drohen...

Wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben. Nichts kann uns jetzt noch trennen, denn die Liebe eines Engels überdauert die Ewigkeit.

02-12-25

_Next: Part 19 – Crossings_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Und schon wieder ein kleines Love of an angel Kapitel zum reinschnubbern.


	6. Part 05

**_Shorts_**

      Part 05 – Saber Rider and the starsheriffs

****

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

"Das war's", sagte Fireball und schaute auf die Überreste des Outraiderplaneten, den sie zuvor in die Luft gejagt hatten.

"Endlich, jetzt kann ich mal richtig lange Urlaub machen", meinte Colt.

"April, was hast du?" fragte Saber Rider.

"Ach nichts, ich kann es nur noch nicht glauben. Los, lasst uns nach Hause fliegen."

"O.K., auf geht's in die Heimat", riefen alle zusammen.

Was sie nicht bemerkten war, dass Jessy Blue die Explosion überlebt hatte. Er hatte den Planeten früh genug verlassen und sich im Ramlord - Kampfschiff versteckt, wo ihn niemand bemerkte. Er war immer noch in April verliebt, da sie ihn abgewiesen hatte wechselte er zu den Outraidern über, denn zuvor war er Kadett beim Kavallerieoberkommando gewesen. Er kam nun aus seinem Versteck und sah sich mit gezogenem Blaster um.

"Jungs, ich besorg uns mal einen Kaffee. O.K.?" fragte April und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

"Den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen", sagte Colt und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während April in der Küche verschwand.

Gerade als sie den Kaffee aufsetzte, spürte sie eine Blastermündung in ihrem Rücken.

"Colt lass den Scheiß", sagte April und drehte sich um.

"Hallo April" grinsend sah Jessy sie an.

"Jessy", rief April erstaunt und ließ vor lauter Schreck den Kaffeelöffel fallen. "Ich denke du bist Tod!?"

"Da denkst du falsch, den wie du sicherlich gerade bemerkst bin ich noch äußerst lebendig", antwortete er.

"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?!"

"Tja, das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis."

"Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Wie wär's wenn ich erstmal einen Kaffee und was zu Essen bekomme, und keine Dummheiten, klar", sagte Jessy und deutete auf seinen Blaster.

"Damit kommst du nicht durch", entgegnete April, "Die anderen werden misstrauisch, wenn ich zulange wegbleibe."

"Gut, dann gehen wir sie doch besuchen", sagte Jessy und nahm April am Arm, damit sie keine Dummheiten machte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Kontrollraum.

" Wie gut das April das jetzt nicht gehört hat", sagte Fireball und lachte.

"Was soll sie nicht hören?" fragte Jessy grinsend.

Entgeistert drehten die Jungs sich um und griffen automatisch in Richtung Blaster, als sie Jessy sahen.

Locker nahm Jessy seinen Blaster hinter Aprils Rücken hervor und hielt ihn ihr an die Schläfe. "An eurer Stelle würde ich nichts unüberlegtes tun, ihr könntet es bereuen", sagte Jessy und schaute auf die hilflos blickenden Jungs.

"Jessy Blue! Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen", rief Saber Rider.

"How, der große Saber Rider hat gesprochen", sagte Jessy und blickte ihn spöttisch an, " ich komme hier raus und keiner von euch wird mich daran hindern."

"Was hast du vor, Blue?" fragte Colt.

"Am besten gebt ihr mir zuerstmal eure Blaster und dann werden wir eine hübsche Zelle für euch suchen, wo ihr solange bleiben werdet bis euch irgend jemand irgendwann dort findet", erklärte Jessy.

Die Jungs taten was Jessy sagte, um April nicht zu gefährden.

"So, hier ist es doch gemütlich, oder?"

"Jessy, du wirst nicht weit kommen, wie willst du überhaupt von hier verschwinden?" fragte Colt.

"Mit deinem Broncobuster!"

"Das wagst du nicht, ich werde ...."

"Halts Maul Kuhtreiber! Und außerdem wird April mich begleiten, wir werden uns bestimmt gut amüsieren", sagte Jessy und küsste April.

Das war zuviel für Fireball. Er stürmte wutentbrannt auf Jessy zu. Saber und Colt reagierten jedoch blitzschnell und hielten ihn im letzten Augenblick fest.

"Lasst mich los, ich bring dieses Schwein um", brüllte Fireball.

Jessy aktivierte die Schließvorrichtung und lachte siegessicher. "Ihr werdet Jahre brauchen um dort wieder herauszukommen."

- Das glaubst aber auch nur du -, dachte Saber, der schon einen Plan hatte.

Auf dem Weg zum Broncobuster aktivierte April den Peilsender in ihrem Armband.

"Warum habt ihr mich vorhin festgehalten?" fragte Fireball.

"Wolltest du etwa Aprils leben gefährden?!" fragte Saber.

"Nein, das nicht, aber wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?"

"Wir machen es wie Schlangenauge!" erklärte Saber.

"Und woher nehmen wir das Glas?" schaltete Colt sich ein.

"Hier", antwortete Saber, zog das Medaillon seiner Eltern unter seinem Anzug hervor und hielt das Glas in den Laserstrahl.

"So, am besten informieren wir Commander Eagle sofort", meinte Saber, als sie sich befreit hatten.

"Gut und ich schaue nach dem Broncobuster", sagte Colt und verschwand.

"Commander Eagle, guten Tag", begrüßte Saber Rider Aprils Vater über den Monitor.

"AH, Saber Rider, was gibt es?"

"Jessy Blue hat die Explosion des Outraiderplaneten überlebt und hat jetzt April entführt", erklärte Saber ihm.

"Was! Wie konnte das passieren", fragte Commander Eagle entsetzt.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung, Sir. Er hat den Broncobuster genommen."

"Gut, ich schicke sofort die gesamt 7. Kavallerie los."

"O.K., wir machen uns auch sofort an die Verfolgung."

"Friede den unendlichen Weiten", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Commander Eagle.

"Ja Sir. Friede den unendlichen Weiten", sagte Saber, salutierte und schaltete den Monitor aus, als Colt angestürmt kam.

"Er hat ihn mitgenommen, er hat meinen Broncobuster wirklich mitgenommen und deinen

Red - Fury - Racer außer Gefecht gesetzt, Fireball." berichtete Colt völlig außer Atem.

"Was!? Was hat er getan?! Erst küsst er April und entführt sie und jetzt hat er auch noch mit seinen Drecksfingern an meinem Fury - Racer rumgefummelt!"

"Beruhige dich wieder Matchbox. Schließlich hat er meinen Broncobuster mitgenommen und nicht dein Auto", versuchte Colt ihn zu beruhigen.

"Los, auf eure Plätze, anstatt hier rumzustreiten, sollten wir uns lieber an die Verfolgung machen, ich empfange nämlich das Signal von Aprils Peilsender", sagte Saber streng.

"Wo fliegen wir hin?" fragte April.

"Erstmal weit weg von hier", antwortete Jessy.

"April, kannst du uns hören?" ertönte krächzend die Stimme von Saber Rider aus Aprils Armband.

"Was ist das?" fragte Jessy wütend.

"Es ist doch nu...."

"Ein Sender, was! Gib schon her. Und ich warne dich noch so ein Mätzchen und ich werde ungemütlich."

"Ich wol...."

"Das interessiert mich nicht. Jetzt ist uns wahrscheinlich schon das gesamte Kavallerie-Oberkommando auf den Fersen."

"Es... tut mir leid."

"Schon gut, aber ich warne dich kein zweites mal."

"Ja", antwortete April kleinlaut, denn Jessy machte ihr Angst.

"Da vorne auf dem Planeten werden wir eine Pause machen und ich werde Nachsehen wie dicht deine Freunde uns auf den Fersen sind", sagte Jessy.

"Gut."

"Ist doch sehr schön hier, oder?" fragte Jessy.

"Ja."

"Dir gefällt es also mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

"Was, ich äh..., Jessy da!" schrie April und deutete auf die siebte Flotte des Kavallerieoberkommandos, die in diesem Moment das Feuer eröffnete.

April sprang blitzschnell zurück in den Broncobuster, während Jessy getroffen zu Boden sackte. Als das Feuer eingestellt wurde und auch die Flotte wieder abzog, kam April aus dem Broncobuster heraus und ging auf Jessy zu.

"Jessy", fragte April vorsichtig, "ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

"April", keuchte er, "ich bin verletzt, hilf mir, bitte."

"Nenn mir doch bitte einen vernünftigen Grund warum ich dir helfen sollte."

"Weil... ich dich liebe!"

"Was! Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, sagst du, dass du mich liebst!? Du wolltest mich zwingen dich zu lieben, du bist zu den Outraidern übergelaufen, du wolltest meinen Heimatplaneten zerstören und du hattest meinen Vater entführt, und nach all dem soll ich dir helfen!?"

"Aber April ich...", Jessy sah sie mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an.

Sie ging zum Broncobuster, holte den Verbandskasten heraus und ging zurück zu Jessy.

"Zeig mal her", sagte April und sah sich Jessys Wunde am Bein an.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für all das was ich getan habe"; versuchte Jessy sich bei April zu entschuldigen, während sie seine Wunden versorgte. "Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst und du hast Recht. Aber ich war blind vor Eifersucht, das ist zwar auch kein Grund für ein solches Handeln aber, ... . Aua, das tut weh."

"Dann halt still und sei ruhig, ich muss die Wunde desinfizieren und das tut halt weh!" sagte April.

"Vater, es ist ein wichtiges Gespräch vom Kavallerieoberkommando für dich auf Leitung 1!" sagte Prinz Mark zu König Gerald.

"Wer ist es den?" fragte König Gerald.

"Commander Eagle, Vater."

"König Gerald, ich bin in einer schwierigen Lage", erklärte Commander Eagle ihm.

"Was haben sie denn für ein Problem und in wie weit betrifft es uns?"

"Jessy Blue hat April entführt. Sie wurden zuletzt in ihrem Königreich gesehen und nun wollte ich sie darum bitten, uns die Genehmigung zugeben sie in ihrem Reich zu suchen. Außerdem möchte ich sie bitten, dass uns ihre Leute bei der Suche unterstützen."

"Das ist kein allzu großes Problem Commander, ich werde sofort Suchtrupps losschicken und sie und ihre Leute erwarten."

"Ich danke ihnen König Gerald. Friede den unendlichen Weiten."

"Friede den unendlichen Weiten", sagte König Gerald und wandte sich an seinen Sohn. "Schick sofort unsere Truppen los, sie sollen das gesamte Reich nach Jessy Blue und der Tochter von Commander Eagle absuchen."

"Wird sofort erledigt", sagte Prinz Mark und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stützpunkt der Kriegsstreitmacht des Königreichs Gar.

"So, das müsste gehen. Kannst du aufstehen Jessy?" fragte April.

"Ich versuche es", sagte Jessy, versuchte es und es klappte.

"Du blutest ja auch an der Schulter!" bemerkte April entsetzt.

"Der kleine Kratzer", sagte Jessy spöttisch und überspielte den stechenden Schmerz.

"Lass mich mal sehen", forderte April ihn auf.

"April, nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

"Jessy, das kann ich nicht so einfach."

"Ich weiß, aber ich liebe dich und möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein."

"Jessy, das ist... ."

Weiter konnte April nicht sprechen, denn Jessy Hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie geküsst.

"Also, ihr habt es gehört, auf ins Königreich Gar"; sagte Saber zu Colt und Fireball.

"Wenn ich Jessy in die Finger bekomme, dann...."

"Beruhige dich Fireball, er wird ihr schon nichts getan haben, das hoffe ich zumindest", unterbrach ihn Saber.

"Lasst uns endlich losfliegen", sagte Colt. - Und wenn mein Broncobuster nur einen Kratzer hat, dann bring ich ihn um. -

"Jessy, wir mü...."

"Du hast recht, lass uns verschwinden."

"Nein, ich mein...."

"Los komm", sagte er zu ihr und ging in Richtung Broncobuster.

"Das geht so nicht."

Warum?"

"Weil der Broncobuster auch ein paar Treffer abbekommen hat."

"Dann müssen wir eben zu Fuß gehen."

"Das kannst du auf keinen Fall mit deinem verletzten Bein schaffen."

April, du sorgst dich um mich?"

"Ich... ."

"Warum tust du das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es mir selber auch nicht erklären."

"Los, helf' mir mal, sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier", sagte er grob, so das April etwas zurück wich, "da drüben ist eine Höhle."

"Ist doch richtig gemütlich."

"Ja."

"Uff!"

"Jessy, was hast du?"

"Nichts, ich bin nur müde."

"Du hast ja Fieber, komm leg dich hin", sagte April, "ich versuche Wasser zufinden."

"Bleib hier!" rief Jessy ihr nach, sackte jedoch wieder zurück und fühlte sich noch erschöpfter, als er ohnehin schon war.

April hatte tatsächlich einen See gefunden und im Broncobuster war auch alles für das Überleben in der Wildnis vorhanden.

"Jessy, ich bin wieder da!"

"April, ich... ."

"Jessy, du schwitzt ja, hier, ich hab Wasser gefunden. Am besten ich mache dir erstmal kalte Umschläge, damit das Fieber sinkt."

"Warum bist du nicht abge...."

"Sei still, du musst dich jetzt ausruhen."

Jessy war eingeschlafen. April kochte das Abendessen, nachdem sie Jessys Wunden gereinigt und seine Verbände gewechselt hatte. Sie war müde, wagte es jedoch nicht einzuschlafen, aus Angst Jessy könnte einen Fieberkrampf bekommen. Deshalb tupfte sie immer wieder seine Stirn ab und wechselte seine Wadenwickel, aber irgendwann fielen ihr doch vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu und sie schlief neben Jessy ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jessy als erster wach. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, gelang es ihm nicht, da er einen starken Widerstand auf seiner Brust spürte.

"April!?" fragte Jessy erstaunt; Aprils Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Behutsam schob er April etwas zur Seite, um aufzustehen. Er erinnerte an vorherigen Abend, als er hohes Fieber gehabt hatte und April ihn gepflegt hatte. Sie hatte von einem See gesprochen, den er jetzt suchen wollte, um frisches Wasser zu holen, obwohl ihm sein Bein noch sehr weg tat. Er machte außerdem die Suppe vom vorigen Abend warm, während April noch immer schlief.

"Morgen", sagte Jessy zu April, "möchtest du Suppe?"

"Jessy?"

"Ja."

"Was machst du denn da, du hast doch bestimmt noch Fieber."

"Nein hab ich nicht mehr! Mir geht's soweit wieder gut." Lächelnd sah er sie an. "Aber du siehst reichlich erschöpft aus, komm iss was!"

"Danke, wo hast du das Wasser her, ich habe doch gestern alles aufgebraucht." April sah sich verwundert um.

"Ich habe etwas geholt."

"Bist du verrückt, dass mit deinem Bein zumachen."

"Ist doch nichts weiter passiert und jetzt iss."

Am Abend ging April früh schlafen. Jessy deckte sie zu und wollte sie küssen. April knallte ihm daraufhin eine. Als Jessy daraufhin seinen Blaster zog, sagte April: "Vergiss es. Erstens ist kein Magazin drin, zweitens ist der Lauf verbogen und drittens erreichst du bei mir damit sowieso nichts."

"Was?" Entgeistert sah er sie an.

"Gute Nacht", sagte April und drehte sich um. Jessy schmiss seinen Blaster weg und legte sich auch schlafen.

Jessy wurde am Morgen wieder als erster wach und machte das Frühstück. Gerade als er fertig war, wachte April auf.

"Hier!" sagte Jessy und hielt ihr das Frühstück unter die Nase.

"Ja, äh danke." Etwas verwundert sah April ihn an.

"Ahh!" Jessys Gesicht war von Schmerz gezeichnet.

"Jessy, was ist", rief April entsetzt.

"Mein Bein."

"Das hast du nun davon, dass du nicht auf mich gehört hast. Und jetzt leg dich endlich hin! Ich kümmere mich schon um alles."

Jessy legte sich hin, tat allerdings nur so als ob er schlief. April verließ die Höhle, um das Umfeld zu erkunden.

"Jetzt hat der Starsheriff in ihr doch gesiegt und sie wird mich verraten", murmelte Jessy, bevor er erschöpft einschlief.

Als Jessy am Abend aufwachte, sah er April leicht fröstelnd am Höhleneingang stehen. Sie sah hinauf zum Himmel. Er schnappte sich eine Decke und leckte sie ihr von hinten um die Schultern.

"Warum? Warum bist du nicht abgehauen?"

"Ich wollte es eigentlich tun, aber ich konnte nicht, den genauen Grund weiß ich allerdings auch nicht."

"Kann es sein, dass du doch mehr für mich empfindest, als du selber zugeben willst?"

"Jessy, ich... ."

Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, den Jessy zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Habt ihr sie gefunden", fragte Commander Eagle Saber, Fireball und Colt, die bei ihm im Büro standen.

"Es tut uns Leid Commander. Wir suchen sie zwar jetzt schon seit 2 Monaten, aber es fehlt immer noch jegliche Spur von ihnen. Der einzige Erfolg den wir melden können ist, dass wir den Broncobuster gefunden haben. Aber von April und Jessy fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur." berichtete Saber Rider ihm.

"Gut, sucht weiter und wenn ihr etwas neues in Erfahrung bringt, dann meldet es mir bitte sofort."

"Jawohl Commander", antworteten die Drei und salutierten.

"Weggetreten."

Die Jungs verließen das Büro und gingen zurück zum Ramlord - Kampfschiff.

"Sag mal Fireball, kommt es dir eigentlich nicht auch komisch vor, dass April in den zwei vergangenen Monaten nicht einmal versucht hat Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen?" fragte Colt.

"Sei bloß ruhig, sie hatte bestimmt keine Chance. Wer weiß, was Jessy mit ihr gemacht hat." verteidigte Fireball April.

"Vielleicht hat sie sich ja doch noch für Jessy entschieden", flachste Colt.

"Colt! Jetzt ist aber Schluss! April ist ein Starsheriff, sie kennt ihre Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem neuem Grenzland und außerdem ist sie absolut zuverlässig." sagte Saber. - Hoffe ich zumindest. - und beendete damit den Streit.

"Komm, gib mir deine Hand ich helfe dir." sagte Jessy und hielt April seine Hand entgegen. Sie hatten sich auf den Weg in die nächste Siedlung gemacht, weil sich ihre Vorräte mittlerweile dem Ende näherten.

"Danke, wie lange müssen wir eigentlich noch gehen", fragte sie ihn, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges angekommen waren.

"Nicht mehr weit, da vorne ist es schon."

"Dann ist ja alles...." weiter konnte April nicht sprechen, denn sie war zusammengebrochen.

"April, April, was hast du?" rief Jessy ängstlich, und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß.

"Jessy, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft", sagte sie, versuchte zu lächeln und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Besorgt nahm Jessy sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins nächste Krankenhaus.

"Wir müssen sofort los", sagte Saber.

"Was gibt es denn so dringendes großer Säbelschwinger", fragte Colt.

"Sie haben April gefunden. Jessy hat sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht."

"Was sie liegt im Krankenhaus! Was hat dieses Schwein mit ihr gemacht!" brüllte Fireball.

"Keine Ahnung, man hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie im Krankenhaus liegt. Also lasst uns endlich starten." befahl Saber.

"Guten Tag. Könnten sie uns bitte sagen, auf welchem Zimmer Miss Eagle liegt." fragte Saber die Krankenschwester.

"Aber natürlich, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

"Sagen sie, wie geht es ihr", fragte Fireball besorgt.

"Ihr geht es ganz gut, sie ist nur etwas erschöpft. Aber deswegen droht dem Kind keine Gefahr." erklärte sie ihm.

"Äh, Kind? Fireball du alter Schwerenöter!" sagte Colt und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Davon wussten wir ja gar nichts", sagte Saber.

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich auch nicht", antwortete Fireball etwas verwirrt.

"Fireball?!" fragte die Krankenschwester irritiert. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, wer von ihnen ist dann bitte Jessy?"

"Jessy?!" riefen die Drei erstaunt und schauten sich an.

"So, da wären wir. Aber bitte vermeiden sie es die Patientin aufzuregen." Vorsichtig öffnete die Schwester die Tür des Zimmers.

Die Drei betraten leise den Raum.

"Jessy, bist du es?" fragte April erwartungsvoll.

"Wir sind zwar nicht Jessy, aber ich will hoffen, dass du auch mit unserer Gesellschaft vorlieb nimmst." sagte Fireball.

"Jungs? was macht ihr den hier?!" Verwundert und überglücklich sah April sie an.

Fireball ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und sagte: "April, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger bist?"

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Also, Kumpel, lass es mal lieber langsam angehen, sie muss sich doch erst wieder beruhigen und sie kann es vermutlich noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Und außerdem wer weiß, ob das Kind überhaupt von dir ist", scherzte Colt.

Während Colt das sagte zuckte April unbemerkt zusammen, nur Saber Rider der sie beobachtet hatte fiel dies auf.

"Habt ihr Jessy schon gefunden?" fragte April forschend.

"Nein, er hat dich nur hier abgeliefert und ist danach sofort wieder verschwunden. Aber die gesamte Gegend wird schon nach ihm abgesucht", erklärte Fireball.

- Jessy, wo bist du bloß? - dachte April.

"Wieso hat Jessy dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht?" wollte Saber von ihr wissen.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung."

"Kannst du dich denn wenigstens daran erinnern, wo ihr euch versteckt habt?" fragte Saber.

"Mal hier, mal da."

"April, was ist denn das letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst", hakte Saber nach.

"Nun ja, wir wollten zur nächsten Siedlung, um neue Vorräte zu besorgen, dann bin ich umgekippt und hier wieder wach geworden."

"Gut, dein Vater auch bald", sagte Saber, "am besten lassen wir dich jetzt allein. Colt, Fireball geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Zum Abschied wollte Fireball April umarmen, aber sie drehte sich weg. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Saber schob ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie alleine waren sagte er: "April ich hoffe du weißt was du tust." Er spielte damit auf ihr Verhalten gegenüber Fireball an.

"Saber, kann ich dir vertrauen?"

"Ja äh, natürlich, wieso?"

"Du musst mir versprechen, dass du das was ich dir jetzt sage niemanden sonst erzählst, weder Fireball noch Colt und erst recht nicht meinem Vater."

"Gut, ich denke das kann ich verantworten."

"Also, das Kind ist nicht von Fireball."

"Das ahnte ich schon. Liege ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig, dass Jessy der Vater ist?"

"Ja", sagte April wagte es aber nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Wie soll ich das den bloß meinem Vater erklären."

"Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden, aber dass das Kind von Jessy ist wirst du ihm selbst sagen müssen."

"Danke, Saber Rider."

"O.K., aber ich muss jetzt los."

"Gut."

Als Saber das Zimmer verließ kamen ihm Colt und Fireball, die auf dem Flur gewartet hatten, entgegen.

"Was habt ihr denn noch wichtiges besprochen?" fragte Colt.

"Weiß sie wo Jessy ist?" fragte Fireball. "Wenn ja, bring ich ihn hinter Gitter. Eine schwangere Frau für 2 Monate zu entführen und mit ihr zu flüchten. Das ist sogar für Jessy Blue schäbig."

"Eh, man. Beruhig dich wieder Matchbox, schließlich hat er sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht und damit im Prinzip schon aufgegeben", entgegnete Colt.

"Also Jungs, wir haben zwar April gefunden aber Jessy ist immer noch frei und ich glaube nicht, dass er so leicht aufgibt", sagte Saber zu ihnen.

"April! April", rief Commander Eagle und stürmte freudestrahlend in ihr Zimmer. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich Großvater werde?"

"Daddy, ich muss...."

"Wie gut, dass mir Saber Rider alles erzählt hat. Du und Fireball ihr werdet noch diesen Monat Heiraten. Ich werde alles organisieren."

"Aber Dad... ."

"April, lass gut sein ich kümmere mich um alles. Also Tschau, ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen." verabschiedete sich ihr Vater.

"Daddy, warum hörst du mir nicht zu?" murmelte April noch, aber ihr Vater war schon wieder weg. Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Zog sich an und verschwand aus dem Fenster. Sie musste Jessy unbedingt finden. - Aber, wo ist er? Vielleicht in der Höhle? Aber wo war die Höhle? -

"Hallo Jungs!" rief Mandarin, die Colt Fireball und Saber soeben entdeckt hatte.

"Mandarin? Was machst du denn hier!?" riefen die Drei gleichzeitig.

"Ja, ich bin's! Meine Einheit wurde abkommandiert um Jessy Blue zufinden. Das heißt wir arbeiten zusammen Fireball." sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit in Fireball verliebt.

"Schön, anstatt hier rumzustehen, sollten wir ihn lieber suchen", sagte Fireball und ging ein paar Schritte weiter.

"Gut, ich gehe hier lang, Colt da und du Fireball da. Und wenn ihr was auffälliges bemerkt, dann sagt mir bescheid." gab Saber den Einsatzplan bekannt.

"O.K.", antworteten Colt und Fireball.

"Und ich werde Fireball begleiten", sagte Mandarin und klammerte sich an Fireballs Arm fest.

Fireball wollte schon ablehnen aber Saber zog ihn zur Seite und sagte: "Lass sie bei dir mitgehen."

"Na gut", antwortete Fireball, sah aber alles andere als begeistert aus.

Als sie sich getrennt hatten sah Saber sich in der Gegend um. Und da sah er zwischen den Bäumen, wie Jessy Blue dabei war, den vor ihm liegenden Berg zu besteigen. Saber rief den anderen zu, dass Jessy in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gelaufen sei. Er hatte April versprochen mit ihm zu reden, deshalb schickte er den Rest der Suchtruppe in die verkehrte Richtung und folgte Jessy allein.

April hatte sich durchgefragt und erreichte nun ebenfalls den Berg. Sie kam zur gleichen Zeit wie Jessy auf dem Gipfel an.

"April?!" fragte er erstaunt, "was machst du denn hier?"

"Jessy, wie gut dass ich dich gefunden habe, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen", rief sie und sprang ihm in die Arme.

"Bist du etwa schwer krank?"

"Das kann man nicht so sagen."

"Ich bringe dich sofort zurück ins Krankenhaus."

"Nein, Jessy. Im Krankenhaus können sie mir auch nicht helfen."

"Was?! So schlimm?!" Jessys Herz begann zu rasen. -Sollte ich schuld sein?-

"Jessy! Ich bekomme ein Kind von dir!"

Genau in diesem Moment erreichte auch Saber Rider den Gipfel, versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen und beobachtete die beiden.

"Das kann doch nicht war sein", rief Jessy und wirbelte sie freudig durch die Luft.

"Komm lass uns zur Höhle gehen", schlug April vor, da Jessy zustimmte, gingen sie zur Höhle zurück, ohne zu bemerken, dass Saber Rider sie verfolgte.

"So, da sind wir und du setzt dich jetzt hier hin und ich werde uns etwas Schönes kochen", sagte Jessy zu April.

"Jessy, du hast zwei Monate nichts gemerkt und mir ging's gut, also pack mich jetzt nicht in Watte." Beleidigt sah April ihn an und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Hallo ihr beiden", sagte Saber und betrat die Höhle.

Jessy drehte sich um, zog seine neuen Blaster und sagte: "Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

"Keine Sorge, ich will euch helfen."

"Ich trau dir nicht Blechstern!" Jessys Blick wurde lauernd.

"Saber weiß bescheid!" erklärte April ihm leicht säuerlich.

"Woher?"

"Ich hab es ihm gesagt."

"Was! Du erzählst einem Blechstern, dass du schwanger bist, bevor du es mir sagst. Ich glaub's ja nicht!" Entnervt legte Jessy seinen Blaster zur Seite und hob ratlos die Schultern.

"Reg dich ab", sagte sie zu Jessy und wandte sich an Saber. "Ich konnte es meinem Vater nicht sagen, er hat sich so gefreut und er will, dass ich und Fireball noch diesen Monat heiraten sollen.

"Was?!" fragte Jessy und blickte April fassungslos an.

"Aber ich werde ihn auf keinen Fall heiraten, den einzigen, den ich heiraten würde, wäre Jessy!"

"Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden und keine Angst ich sage keinem wo ihr seit. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen", sagte Saber und schaute den immer noch misstrauisch dreinblickenden Jessy an, "also bis dann", und verschwand wieder.

"Ich trau ihm nicht", sagte Jessy und schaute April an.

"Du kannst ihm vertrauen, aber wir sollten uns ein neues Versteck suchen. Ich habe auf dem Weg zum Berg einen alten Bunker gefunden.

"Gut, wir packen zusammen. Und beeil dich bitte."

Saber ging inzwischen zum Krankenhaus zurück, wo er Commander Eagle traf.

"April ist verschwunden", rief Commander Eagle aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß."

"Wie bitte", fragte Commander Eagle und schaute Saber verblüfft an.

"Und ich habe noch eine Nachricht für sie."

"Ich hoffe, dass sie Jessy Blue gefunden haben."

Nein, es geht eher um das Baby von April."

"Was meinen sie damit, Saber Rider?"

"Also April hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Baby nicht von Fireball ist, sondern Jessy Blue, Sir."

Commander Eagle blickte ihn fassungslos an. "Ich kann es glauben. Das darf doch nicht war sein! Dieser Mistkerl hat sich an meiner Tochter vergangen."

"Commander, ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es aus freien Stücken passiert ist."

"Das ist zu viel für mich."

In diesem Moment kamen Colt, Fireball und Mandarin den Gang entlang.

"Hey, großer Säbelschwinger, wir haben nichts gefunden. Commander, sie gucken so komisch. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Fireball.

"Fireball, mein Junge du musst jetzt stark sein...."

"Commander, ist etwas mit April?" fragte Fireball entsetzt.

"Du bist nicht der Vater...."

"Wer, wer ist es?"

"Es ist", Commander Eagle schluckte, "Jessy Blue."

Als Fireball das hörte brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Seine April liebte einen anderen und bekam ein Kind von ihm, aber am schlimmsten war für ihn, dass dieser andere Jessy Blue war. Er sackte auf den Stuhl der hinter ihn stand und starrte schockiert auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand.

"Wo ist April?" fragte er zögernd.

"Bei Jessy", sagte Saber Rider.

"Woher weißt du das den?" fragte Colt, während Mandarin zu Fireball ging um ihn zu trösten. "Ich", beinahe hätte er sich verraten, "ich, äh, nehme es an."

"Saber, du weißt mehr als du uns sagst", sagte Colt und blickte ihn scharf an.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte Saber und zog die Schultern hoch, "Jetzt kommt, wir müssen weitersuchen, Fireball wenn du willst kannst du hier blieben."

"Saber Rider! Wenn sie etwas wissen, dann sagen sie es." sagte Commander Eagle ernst.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß auch nicht mehr als sie. Mandarin du passt auf Fireball auf. Los Colt, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Als Saber und Colt das Krankenhaus verließen, drehte Colt sich um, weil irgendjemand seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

"Colt! Hey!", rief ein Mädchen und kam auf sie zu.

"Mensch, Robin! Ich glaubs ja nicht", rief Colt und schwang freudig seinen Hut.

"Cowboy, im Kavallerieoberkommando hat man mir gesagt, dass du hier im Krankenhaus bist.

Hat sich deine Schulterverletzung etwa wieder verschlimmert?"

"Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Es ging um wenn anderes."

"Ach, so", sagte Robin; "hast du Lust mit mir einen Kaffee zutrinken?"

"Lust schon, aber..."

"Was aber?"

"Saber, könnte ich eventuell?"

"Klar, alter Junge. Ich werde das Kind schon alleine schaukeln." - Ich werde zu April gehen -

"So hast du alles zusammen?" fragte Jessy.

"Ja." antwortete April.

"Soll ich dir nicht doch was abnehmen?"

"Nein Jessy!"

"Na, wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Saber Rider und betrat die Höhle.

"Das geht dich nichts an, Blechstern."

"Jessy!" April sah ihn mahnend an und wandte sich an Saber. "Was ist Saber?"

"Ich habe es deinem Vater gesagt und er hat es Fireball schonend beigebracht. Er möchte euch beide sehen, kommt ihr mit?"

"Ich denke ja nicht daran." Trotzig sah Jessy ihn an.

"Jessy, wir sollten ihm zu hören." Schlug April vor.

"Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich will mit dir zusammen bleiben und nicht ins Gefängnis wandern."

"Aber wir könnten uns wenigstens seine Vorschläge anhören."

"Gut." Jessy gab sich geschlagen.

"So, da vorne die Tür links", sagte Saber, "ich warte hier."

"Gut, komm Jessy", sagte April, hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn zur Tür. Sie klopfte an und betrat mit Jessy das Zimmer.

"April", sagte Commander Eagle, "ich wusste dass ihr kommt."

"Tag Commander, machen wir's kurz, damit wir's hinter uns haben", meinte Jessy abweisend.

"Jessy, bitte." April spielte auf sein Verhalten gegenüber ihres Vaters an.

"Ich habe euch ein Angebot zu machen," begann Commander Eagle, "also, es wäre am besten wenn... ihr euch trennt. April, du wirst... abtreiben und Jessy kommt vor Gericht."

"Was!?" Riefen April und Jessy gleichzeitig. Sie waren total entsetzt.

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage sie Kavallerie - Oberfutzi." Jessy war empört aufgesprungen.

"Ich will doch nur euer bestes", sagte Commander Eagle und gab den Wachen einen Wink, damit sie Jessy festnahmen. Jessy bemerkte es früh genug. April hatte sich an seinem Arm festgeklammert und wurde nun von Jessy mitgerissen. Er lief in Richtung Fenster und sprang mit ihr hindurch. Das Glas splitterte und Commander Eagle blickte ihnen entsetzt nach. In diesem Augenblick begriff er endlich, das er die beiden niemals trenne konnte. Nun lief er ebenfalls zum Fenster, sprang hindurch und rannte den beiden nach.

"Wir haben lange keinen Kaffee mehr zusammen getrunken"; meinte Robin.

"Ja", antwortete Colt und schaute verlegen in seine Kaffeetasse.

"Wenn habt ihr eigentlich im Krankenhaus besucht?" fragend sah Robin ihn an.

"April." Sagte Colt, er wollte Robin noch nicht erzählen, dass April ein Kind von Jessy erwartete.

"Was fehlt ihr denn?"

"Ach, nichts besonderes. Sie hatte nur einen Schwächeanfall." Bevor Robin ihm noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte wechselte Colt blitzschnell das Thema. "Hast du nicht Lust einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen?"

"Gerne", sagte Robin und sah Colt etwas verwundert, weil sie Colt so romantisch gar nicht kannte. Sie gingen in den Stadtpark und setzten sich dort auf eine Bank, die am Seeufer stand.

"Robin?" stammelte Colt, "willst du... äh... einkaufen gehen?!"

"Was?" fragte Robin verwirrt. Sie gingen trotzdem einkaufen. Robin fand in einem Laden einen schönen Badeanzug und probierte ihn gleich an. Colt wartete vor der Kabine.

"Robin", begann Colt von neuem. "Willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Colt!" rief Robin und sprang aus der Kabine direkt in seine Arme. Alle drehten sich zu ihnen um. Robin wurde rot und zog Colt in ihre Kabine.

"Bleibt bitte stehen", rief Commander Eagle, der immer noch hinter April und Jessy her war. April wollte sich umdrehen, aber Jessy riss sie mit.

"Jessy, wieso bleiben wir nicht stehen und reden mit ihm? Ich kann nicht mehr!" April war völlig außer Atem.

Noch bevor Jessy etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie einen Schrei. Der Schrei kam von Commander Eagle. Er sackte zusammen! April drehte sich um, sah wie jemand hinter einem Felsen stand, sie begriff blitzschnell, schnappte sich Jessys Blaster und schoss auf den Unbekannten, verfehlte ihn aber. Dann reagierte auch Jessy, er nahm April den Blaster ab und verfolgte den Kerl. April lief völlig in Tränen aufgelöst zu ihrem Vater, der sich nicht bewegte.

"Colt, ich... " begann Robin, nachdem sie ihn in die Kabine gezogen hatte.

"Ja", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

"Ich habe die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass du mich fragst und ich will."

"Oh Robin, ich freue mich. Komm dann zieh dich schnell an und wir können Ringe kaufen gehen!"

"Okay Cowboy, aber du wartest draußen!" sagte Robin und schob ihn aus der Kabine.

"Bleib stehen DU MISTKERL!" brüllte Jessy, der ihn immer noch verfolgte. Sie waren jetzt mitten in der Stadt und der Unbekannte stürmte direkt auf einen Laden zu.

"Colt diese Ringe hier?" fragte Robin und schaute Colt verliebt an. In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei Männer stürmten herein. Der eine schnappte sich Robin und bedrohte sie mit einem Blaster; der andere blieb direkt hinter Colt stehen. Colt drehte sich um und sah direkt in Jessys abgehetztes Gesicht.

"Oh, nein. Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt!" stöhnte Jessy.

"Hey Jessy! Keine Bewegung oder das Girl stirbt!" sagte der Unbekannte, der kein anderer war, als Outraider Commander Dark. Er und ein paar andere hatten die Explosion auch überlebt und waren in ihre Dimension zurückgekehrt.

"Was willst du hier Dark?" fragte Jessy.

"Na was wohl? Den Commander und dich um die Ecke bringen, du Überläufer!"

"Und welcher Idiot hat dir den Auftrag gegeben, du Milchbubi?"

"Unsere Oberindianer Gettler!"

"Was diese Knalltüte?" Jessy begann zu grinsen.

"Pass bloß auf, was du sagst." Antwortete Dark und deutete mit dem Blaster auf Robin.

"Eh Kuhtreiber ist das etwa deine Schnecke?" fragte Jessy Colt.

"Ja, was dagegen?!"

"Ein Wunder, das so eine hübsche Schnecke auf dich fliegt."

"Was?! Los zieh!" sagte Colt und ging in Highnoonstellung.

"Gut, du willst es ja nicht anders."

Beide zogen gleichzeitig den Blaster und drückten ab.

April hatte es mit der Hilfe von Mandarin geschafft, ihren Vater ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Sie saß in völlig in Tränen aufgelöst mit Mandarin auf dem Gang und wartete auf den Arzt, der noch bei ihrem Vater im Zimmer war. "Ich werde uns einen Kaffee besorgen." sagte Mandarin.

"Gut."

Hinter Colt hing ein Spiegel. Jessy traf den Spiegel und der Laserstrahl wurde reflektiert, genau vor Commander Darks Füße. Dieser war so erschrocken, dass er Robin losließ. Colt nahm Robin am Arm und zog sie aus der Gefahrenzone, während Jessy mit gezogenem Blaster auf Dark zuging. "Tja du Pflaume, ein Outraider sollte sich nie gleichzeitig mit Jessy Blue und einem Starsheriff anlegen. Ach und grüß die Oberpfeife von mir!" sagte Jessy und drückte ab.

"Hey Blue!"

"Ja?"

"Danke." sagte Colt und nahm Robin in den Arm.

Jessy schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Eh Cowboy, was ist mit unserem Duell?"

"Was soll damit sein? Ich hab nur keine Lust April schon vor der Hochzeit zur Witwe zu machen." Colt grinste und verließ mit Robin das Geschäft.

"Hier April, dein Kaffee." Mandarin hielt April den Becher hin.

"Danke." sagte April und nahm Mandarin den Becher ab.

"Was ist passiert? Der Sicherheitsdienst hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich euch im Krankenhaus finde." sagte Saber Rider, der gerade den Gang entlang kam.

"Saber!" rief April und fiel ihm mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme. "Weißt du wo Jessy ist?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe geglaubt, dass er bei dir ist."

"Nein, er ist hinter dem Kerl her, der Daddy niedergeschossen hat."

"Niedergeschossen? Wie geht es ihm den jetzt?"

"Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass es ein glatter Schulterdurchschuss ist. Aber er schwebt trotzdem in Lebensgefahr." antwortete April mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Saber und drückte sie fester an sich.

"Eh Sabelschwinger, was soll das denn werden?" Erklang eine leicht empört klingende Stimme.

"Jessy!" rief April erleichtert und lief ihm schwankend entgegen.

"Wie geht es deinem Vater?" fragte Jessy und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr." sagte April und drückte sich fester an Jessy.

"Hast du den Kerl erwischt?" fragte Mandarin.

"Ja", erwiderte Jessy während er versuchte April zu beruhigen. "Mit Colts Hilfe."

In diesem Moment kam der Doktor aus dem Zimmer. "Miss Eagle?"

"Ja." April schaute den Doktor an.

"Ihr Vater schwebt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, am besten sie gehen nach Hause und ruhen sich aus, sie sehen sehr blass aus. Ich informiere sie wenn ihr Vater wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."

"Gut, ich werde sie ins Hotel bringen." sagte Jessy und führte April am Arm. "Saber du weißt ja, wo du uns findest."

"Mr. Saber Rider ein Telefongespräch für sie, bitte gehen sie zum nächsten Telefon." tönte es aus den Lautsprechern des Krankenhauses. Saber ging zum Ende des Gangs, gefolgt von Mandarin, Jessy und April. Er nahm den Hörer ab: "Hier Saber Rider."

"Saber Rider. Hier ist General Whitehawk."

"Ja Sir?"

"Ich möchte sie bitten ihren Patroillenflug mit Ramlord und ohne April wieder aufzunehmen, da sich die Outraider wieder gemeldet haben."

"Wie sie wünschen Sir!"

"Gut. Ich melde mich wieder bei ihnen." Mit diesen Worten beendete der General das Gespräch.

"Wer war das denn?" fragte April, nachdem Saber den Hörer aufgelegt hatte.

"General Whitehawk, es gibt einen neuen Auftrag für die Starsheriffs."

In diesem Moment kam Fireball den Gang entlang, er war vorsichtshalber von einem Arzt untersucht worden. "Hallo Leute", sagte er und machte einen normalen Eindruck.

"Na Turbofreak" sagte Jessy und schaute ihn grinsend an.

"Oh hallo Jessy" antwortete Fireball und gab ihm die Hand.

"Fireball", schaltete sich Saber ein. "Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag, die Outraider sind wieder aufgetaucht und wir sollen sie ausfindig machen."

"OK, wann geht's los?"

"Sofort aber April du bleibst am besten hier." sagte Saber.

"Aber warum denn?"

"General Whitehawk meinte es sei besser für dich diesen Einsatz nicht in deinem jetzigen Zustand zu fliegen."

"Was soll das denn heißen? Wird der jetzt etwa frauenfeindlich? Ich habe bis jetzt jedes Mal mit euch zusammen gegen die Outraider gekämpft, warum nicht auch dieses Mal?"

"April es wäre wirklich besser, wenn einer von uns hier bleibt und Commander Eagle bewacht, das musst du doch einsehen."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber ihr könnt doch nicht zu dritt fliegen, das ist doch Wahnsinn, die Outraider würden sofort eure Schwäche erkennen und sie ausnutzen um Ramlord zu zerstören."

"Gut, dann wird Jessy deine Funktion als Navigator übernehmen. Bist du dann damit ein-verstanden hier zu bleiben?"

"Ja, aber seit bitte vorsichtig."

"Fireball bist du mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden?"

"Klar Boss, aber wo ist denn unser Cowboy?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe ist er mit Robin Kaffee trinken gegangen."

"Irrtum Ringe kaufen." mischte sich Jessy ein.

"Ringe?" fragten alle erstaunt.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Fireball.

"Ich hab die beiden getroffen, als ich den Outraider verfolgt habe, der Commander Eagle niedergeschossen hat. Da er aber Colts Schnecke in seiner Gewalt hatte haben Colt und ich zusammen zurück in die Phantomzone geschickt."

"Wie bitte?" brüllte Colt, der gerade um die Flurecke kam. Er schubste Saber und Fireball zur Seite, packte Jessy am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand. "Was, wie hast du Robin genannt?"

"Hey Kumpel", sagte Jessy, "immer langsam."

"Colt beruhige dich." schaltete sich Saber ein.

"Na gut", sagte Colt, "aber du nennst Robin nie wieder eine Schnecke!" Und ließ Jessy los.

"Colt wir haben einen neuen Auftrag."

"Lass mich raten Boss die OUT - RAI - DER."

"Da du schon bescheid weißt können wir ja gehen. Komm Jessy ich bin sicher, das sich Mandarin und Robin um April kümmern werden."

"OK Boss."

"Willkommen zurück auf der richtigen Seite." meinte Colt.

"Sei dir bloß nicht so sicher Cowboy."

"Jessy!" riefen alle entsetzt.

"Mensch regt euch wieder ab, das war doch nur ein Witz." Abwehrend hob Jessy die Hände und begann zu grinsen.

Daraufhin machten sich die Jungs auf den Weg zum Ramlord Raumschiff. Zurück blieben drei besorgt dreinblickende Mädchen.

"Sie schaffen es schon." sagte Mandarin.

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Robin zweifelnd.

"Sie müssen es schaffen!" sagte April leise.

"Robin, du hast es geschafft: Ich habe versucht April wieder etwas aufzubauen und du musst natürlich wieder so etwas Unpassendes sagen."

"Ist schon gut Mandarin mir geht schon wieder besser. Außerdem glaubst du nicht, dass ich am besten weiß, auf welche Gefahr unsere Jungs treffen werden. Du machst Robin also völlig unbegründet diese Vorwürfe." verteidigte April Robin.

"Ja du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid Robin. Ich bin wohl etwas nervös." Entschuldigte sich Mandarin.

"Schon gut ich glaube das sind wir alle."

"Du Robin, Jessy hat vorhin Ringe erwähnt", begann April.

"Was? Oh...", Robin wurde rot. "Na wie soll ich sagen, er, er... hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

"Gratuliere", sagte Mandarin, "ich wünschte Fireball würde das auch tun. Aber April, wie sieht das denn bei Jessy und dir aus?"

"Wir werden auf jeden Fall heiraten, was ja wohl allen klar sein dürfte" sagte April und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

"So Jessy, ich hoffe du hast dir das wichtigste gemerkt und kommst mit der Navigation zurecht." sagte Saber.

"Alles klar!" antwortete Jessy und kontrollierte die Instrumente.

"Dann alle auf ihre Plätze und los geht's!"

"Hab nichts dagegen Boss. Maverick Bodenkontrolle ein!" Fireball schaltete seine Ramlord Steuerungseinheit ein.

"Los geht's, zeigen wir den Outraidern wo's lang geht! Maverick Feuerleitstand ein!" Colt aktivierte seine Steuerungseinheit ein.

"OK, mal sehen, wie es sich auf euer Seite kämpft. Maverick Navigator ein!"

"Dann woll'n mir mal. Maverick Flugkontrolle ein! Und losgeht's." sagte Saber und startete Ramlord. Nach einiger Zeit begann Colt den Jungs die Sache mit den Ringen zu erklären.

"Wisst ihr schon das neuste, ich habe Robin einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

"Was? Wir gratulieren." sagten Fireball und Saber.

"Deswegen wart ihr also beim Juwelier." stellte Jessy fest.

"Genau!" Gelassen schnippte Colt seinen Hut hoch.

"Moment mal. Ich orte da etwas. Sieht verdammt nach meinen Ex-Kumpels aus. Und zwar ein ganzes Banditenkommando!" Jessy drehte sich um.

"Wie lautet die Taktik Boss?" fragte Colt.

"Wie immer Colt, geradeaus und immer feste druff!"

"Alles klar!" sagten die anderen.

Schon nach einem kurzen Gefecht war die gesamte Outraiderflotte bis auf das Basisschiff vernichtet.

"Kommandant Cynthia die Starsheriffs sind gerade dabei uns zu grillen." sagte der Outraider Tott.

"Was?! Gut, verdünnereriesieren wir uns in die Phantomzone!" -Saber Rider du wirst mich nicht noch einmal erwischen, denn in die Phantomzone kannst du mir nicht folgen.-

"Hallo General Whitehawk", begrüßte April ihn, als sie die Kommando Zentrale betrat.

"Hallo April, ihr seid sicher hier um den Flug von Ramlord zu verfolgen." sagte er und begrüßte auch Robin und Mandarin.

"General Whitehawk wir haben Ramlord nicht mehr auf dem Radar, er ist verschwunden!" rief der Mann, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

"OK, dann folgen wir ihnen mal in die Phantomzone!" sagte Saber Rider, gab die nötigen Daten ein und stand dann auf um sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

"Was? Wie wollt ihr das denn machen?" fragte Jessy überrascht.

"Ganz einfach, wir folgen ihrem Leitstrahl." erklärte Fireball.

"Und warum wart ihr dann nicht schon früher in der Phantomzone?"

"Waren wir schon, aber es ist nicht gerade ein Urlaubsparadies!" mischte sich Colt grinsend ein. "Ach, sieh mal einer an wir sind schon da. Die freuen sich bestimmt uns zusehen."

"Du hast recht, gerade weil wir ihnen das letzte mal so schön beim Aufräumen geholfen haben." sagte Fireball ebenfalls grinsend.

"Na dann lasst uns landen." meinte Saber und schwang sich zurück in seine Steuerungseinheit.

"Was? Ein Schiff wie Ramlord kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden"; sagte General Whitehawk sachlich.

"Oh hoffentlich passiert Fireball nichts." flüsterte Mandarin.

"Hier hat sich nichts verändert", bemerkte Colt, "es sieht noch genauso aus wie vorher, bis auf unsere Korrekturen, die haben sie noch nicht verkraftet."

"Tja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Ort noch einmal betrete und dazu noch freiwillig an eurer Seite." sagte Jessy grinsend.

"Wo geht's hier zum Obermacker?" fragte Colt.

"Folgt mir, ich weiß wo's lang geht", sagte Jessy.

- Das ist ja auch kein Wunder - dachte Fireball

"April, hast du eine Vermutung wo sie hin sein konnten?" fragte General Whitehawk.

"Hmm. Sie könnten... nun ja, ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, aber sie könnten den Outraidern in die Phantomzone gefolgt sein."

"Wie bitte?" sagte er etwas laut. "Das ist gegen die Anweisungen. Die drei werden etwas erleben, wenn sie wieder heil zurückkommen."

"Wieso drei? Ich denke, die haben Jessy mitgenommen." wunderte sich Mandarin.

"Was JESSY BLUE?! Ich... kann es nicht glauben, dass Saber Rider so etwas getan hat. Jessy Blue ist ein Verräter und ein Schwerverbrecher", fluchte er.

"General Whitehawk! Jessy ist KEIN Schwerverbrecher! Er... ist nämlich der Vater meines Kindes! Und er hat meinem Vater das Leben gerettet!" konterte April energisch.

"Passt auf, da vorne kommt jemand", zischte Jessy. Sie hatten sich ins feindliche Hauptquartier eingeschlichen. Gedankenschnell verschwanden alle vier im Schatten.

"Gettler hat wieder eine Laune!" Hörten sie eine Frauenstimme.

"Aber Kommandant Cynthia! Müssen wir jetzt noch nach Juma, um Jessy zu erledigen?" fragte ein Outraider.

"Die Mühe könnt ihr euch sparen!" sagte Jessy, noch bevor Cynthia antworten konnte und stellte sich direkt vor sie.

"Blue?! Was machst du hier? Wie bist hierher gekommen?" fragte Cynthia entsetzt.

"Jetzt hast DU also meinen Posten übernommen, CYNTHIA!" In diesem Moment traten auch die drei anderen aus ihrer Deckung hervor.

"Was machen die Starsheriffs denn hier? JESSY du mieser Verräter, davor wirst du bezahlen!" keifte sie.

"Gern, aber ich habe gerade kein Geld da. Jungs, könnt ihr mir vielleicht aushelfen?" flachste Jessy.

"Hör auf Jessy Blue, deine Sprüche helfen dir jetzt nichts mehr!" sagte sie.

"Schluss jetzt Schätzchen! Am besten du lässt uns jetzt durch oder...!" platzte Colt der Kragen.

"Na gut!" zögerte Cynthia, denn sie ahnte bereits, was sie sonst erwartete.

Colts Hand lag schon am Blaster. Er schaute Saber Rider an und dieser nickte. Colt zog und drückte ab. Cynthia sackte getroffen zu Boden. Sie begann sich zu verwandeln und zwar zurück in einen Menschen, welcher sie ursprünglich gewesen war. ....

**to be continued**

Since 15.06.1995

Sea9040yahoo.de

Oje, die Dinger werden ja immer älter. Diese FF war ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt mit einer Freundin während meiner Schulzeit. Leider haben wir uns nach dem Schulwechsel aus den Augen verloren und da dies ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt war haben wir es im gegenseitigen Einverständnis auf Eis gelegt. Es bringt einfach nichts, wenn nur eine von uns Weiterschreiben würde, da wir beide verdammt viel Zeit in diese FF investiert haben und es der jeweils anderen gegenüber einfach nicht fair wäre allein weiterzumachen. Deshalb wird es zu dieser FF wohl nie eine Fortsetzung geben.


	7. Part 06

03-10-28

**_Shorts_**

      Part 07 – Angel Sanctuary

_Remiriel _

Bei den Menschen gibt es eine wunderschöne Sage. Sie erzählt von einer Seele, die von Gott getrennt wurde um in der Welt der Menschen wiedergeboren zu werden. Zwei Körper, zwei verschiedene Charaktere, die dennoch ein Ganzes bilden. Finden sich die beiden Teile dieses ehemals Ganzen werden sie wieder eins und erleben das wahrhaft vollkommene Glück.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde das Buch zugeschlagen und erschrocken zuckten ein halbes Dutzend Köpfe aus ihren Tagträumen hoch.

"Und genau das ist es, was die Menschen von uns unterscheidet. Die glauben nämlich so einen Schwachsinn." Wie erwartet starrten ihn sämtliche seiner Schüler völlig ungläubig an. Das war immer so, wenn er dieses Thema unterrichtete und es würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Dafür hingen diese ganzen Jungspunde viel zu sehr an ihren Träumereien über die Romantik und jene eine wahre, große Liebe der Menschen. Nun ja, sie würden ihre anfängliche Begeisterung schon bald verlieren, wenn sie erst einmal erfuhren was die Menschen so ausmachte und was diese noch so alles von ihnen unterschied. Mal abgesehen von diesem ganzen Liebesgeplänkel, das aus selbst erwachsenen Männern die reinsten Kindsköpfe machte.

"Aber warum soll das Schwachsinn sein?" Seufzend drehte er sich um. Das war genau die Frage, die er erwartet hatte. Sie kam an dieser Stelle eigentlich immer. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schon einmal vorab Notizen verteilen in denen er erklärte warum gewisse Dinge so waren, wie sie waren. Aber er hatte bisher nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, das es eines Tages vielleicht eine Klasse geben würde in der niemand mehr danach fragte. Auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, das er vergeblich hoffte. Diese Frage würde es wahrscheinlich immer geben. Sie gehörte seit Anbeginn der Zeiten zu den Menschen und allem was sie betraf. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ein neues Unterrichtsfach suchen. Das wäre wesentlich einfacher als darauf zu hoffen, das diese Jungspunde jemals so weit zu Verstand kommen würden um diese Frage nicht zu stellen.

"Weil Gott sich niemals so etwas ausgedacht hat. Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen erst eine Seele zu kreieren und sie dann trennen? Dadurch würde doch seine eigene Arbeit völlig unsinnig erscheinen."

"Aber-" Der kleine Störenfried ließ nicht locker. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu seiner Klasse. Kritisch musterte er die Wand vor sich, die dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen könnte, während er antwortete.

"Bitte. Der Herr weiß was er tut und ich kann dir aus zuverlässiger Quelle versichern, dass er sich so einen Quatsch niemals hätte einfallen lassen." Augenblicklich schwieg alles um ihn herum. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das er zu den Wenigen gehörte, die noch mit dem Herrn sprachen und ihn auch regelmäßig sahen. Nachdem er sich mit rund noch einem Dutzend unnötiger Fragen herumschlagen musste war der Unterricht endlich vorbei. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann würde ihm noch genügend Zeit bleiben um sich einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen. Nachdem er im Gehen sein erstes Sandwich verspeist hatte machte er sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.

„Bist du reisefertig?" Das zweite Sandwich klebte bereits zwischen seinen Zähnen, aber das hatte ihn noch nie sonderlich gestört. Zwischen den einzelnen Bissen schaffte er es immer noch seine Fragen unterzubringen und bisher hatte keiner seiner Rekruten es jemals gewagt ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es reiflich unhöflich war sie mit vollem Mund zu empfangen. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile einer der höchsten Engel im Himmel zu sein.

„Jawohl Sensei!" Der junge Engel vor ihm salutierte freudestrahlend. Anscheinend war er sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber zu was er sich da eigentlich freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er selber nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass man ihm diese Reise erlauben würde. Noch dazu mit einem Kadetten, der immer noch reiflich grün hinter den Ohren war, aber durchaus Potenzial besaß. Wie auch immer diese Reise war seit Langem die einzige Abwechslung, die er sich gönnen konnte. Und nebenbei die perfekte Gelegenheit dem kleinen, goldenen Käfig in den man ihn so gerne sperrte für eine Weile zu entkommen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich jemals so über eine Reise freuen würde. Aber immerhin war es auch schon einige Zeit her seitdem er die Himmel zum letzten Mal verlassen hatte.

„Gut, dann reisen wir in einer Stunde ab. Melde dich in Transporter Raum 4 und sieh zu, das du vorher noch etwas isst." Noch während er das sagte griff er bereits erneut nach dem Teller aus seinem Schreibtisch um sich ein weiteres Sandwich zu angeln. Die Augen des jungen Rekruten verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sehen, wie dieser beim Anblick des Sandwichs sichtlich Hunger bekam.

„Ja Sir!" Der Kleine knallte die Haken zusammen und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seufzend sah er ihm nach. Das würde ziemlich anstrengend werden. Gelassen betrat er sein Quartier und überprüfte noch einmal sorgsam seine Ausrüstung. Eine Expedition nach Assia noch dazu für eine Woche und in Begleitung eines Jungspunds, der es kaum erwarten konnte seine Kräfte auszuprobieren musste mehr als nur sorgfältig geplant werden. Denn Fehler durfte es in diesem Fall nicht geben. Außerdem wäre es auch nicht seine Art so etwas passieren zu lassen. Dafür waren diese kleinen Chancen die Himmel zu verlassen viel zu selten. Er würde nicht riskieren, dass man sie ihm nahm. So schön es hier auch war manchmal brauchte er eben seinen Freiraum und wollte sich ohne jede Regeln bewegen können. Nur war das in den Himmeln unmöglich. Zu sehr musste er darauf achten sich ans Protokoll zu halten um nicht den Intrigen der anderen Engel zum Opfer zu fallen. Dabei sollte man doch eigentlich annehmen, das jemand der unter dem persönlichen Schutz Gottes stand vor solchen Dingen sicher war, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er bewegte sich auf äußerst dünnem Eis und musste immer wieder aufpassen, dass es nicht plötzlich unter ihm nachgab. Er fragte sich wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde bis sich seine Stellung so sehr gefestigt hatte, das er dieses Eis gefahrlos verlassen konnte oder es so fest war, das er darauf herumspringen konnte ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen einzubrechen. Vielleicht noch ein Jahr oder zwei? Er wusste es bei bestem Willen nicht, aber jetzt war auch nicht die Zeit um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Für die nächsten Wochen würde er das alles hinter sich lassen und erst bei seiner Rückkehr würde er sich wieder mit diesen Problemen befassen müssen. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal diese Reise genießen.

Die Reise nach Assia verlief ohne nennenswerte Probleme. Mal abgesehen davon, das es im Transporterraum natürlich die üblichen Probleme mit einem Jungengel gab, der auf patu nicht einsehen wollte, das er während des Transports nicht auch weiterhin genüsslich auf seinem Sandwich herumkauen konnte. Nachdem er das Ding endlich verspeist hatte und sein Lehrmeister aus weiser Voraussicht noch einmal das Gepäck kontrolliert hatte (es war strengstens verboten Relikte des Himmels mit auf die Erde zu nehmen) konnte es endlich losgehen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war dem Grünschnabel nach dem eigentlich relativ ruhigen Transport doch noch schlecht geworden, aber das hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert seinen Magen direkt wieder mit etwas Essbaren zu füllen. Ohnehin war dieser Appetit auch für einen Jungengel ziemlich beeindruckend. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann könnte es durchaus möglich sein, das ihm sein Schüler noch die Haare vom Kopf fraß. Nun, sie hatten mehr als genügend Proviant dabei das es eigentlich für drei ihrer Reisen genügt hätte, aber bei dem Appetit, den sein Schüler an den Tag legte würde es wahrscheinlich gerade Mal soeben für diese reichen. Aber was machte das schon? Er befand sich schließlich noch im Wachstum. Sollte er ruhig essen soviel er wollte.

Nach knapp einer Woche in der er sich vor lauter Fragen und staunenden Augen nicht retten konnte erreichten sie endlich das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Reise. Ein kleines Dorf, das versteckt in einer idyllischen Ebene umgeben von einem noch fast unberührten Wald tief in den Bergen lag. Ihre Pferde schienen es gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können die tiefgrünen Wiesen zu erreichen und es wurde immer schwieriger sie im Zaum zu halten. Ohne auf seinen Schützling zu achten lockerte er den Griff um seiner Zügel etwas und schon preschte der weißgraue Wallach auf dem er saß nach vorn. Hinter sich konnte er gerade noch das erstaunte Rufen seines Schülers vernehmen. Doch dann war er auch schon voll und ganz damit beschäftigt im Sattel zu bleiben. Bisher war sein Wallach die Ruhe selbst gewesen, aber nun legte ein Temperament an den Tag, das er ihm so niemals zugetraut hätte.

Lachend und etwas aus der Puste brachte er das Tier schließlich auf dem Marktplatz des Dorfes zum Stehen, das von Anfang an das Ziel ihrer Reise gewesen war. Die Menge hatte sich bei seiner Ankunft zerstreut und kam nun wieder zusammen um den Besucher näher zu betrachten, der mit seiner Schönheit alles bisher Dagewesene in den Schatten stellte. Immer noch lachend stieg er ab und genoss es von den umherstehenden Menschen bewundert zu werden. Die Zügel hingen locker in seiner Hand und sein Pferd folgte ihm ohne weitere Probleme zu einem nahe gelegenen Gasthof. Es war wunderbar wieder an diesem Ort zu sein, wo sich niemand darum kümmerte wer er eigentlich war oder wohin er gehen würde. Die Menschen in diesem Ort akzeptierten es, das er kam und ging wie es ihm beliebte und auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein klein wenig neugierig waren zu erfahren was ihn hierher führte, so würden sie diese Fragen dennoch für sich behalten.

„Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen alter Freund. Wie geht es dir?" Grinsend drückte er einem Stallburschen die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand und wandte sich um.

„Danke gut. Wie ich gehört habe bist du inzwischen glückliches Familienoberhaupt. Wie lebt es sich denn so als Ehemann, Shion?" Sein Gegenüber trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er sich darüber amüsierte seinen alten Freund mit einer solch simplen Frage in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er am Ende auch einfach den etwas zweideutigen Unterton weglassen sollen.

„Manchmal kann es ziemlich anstrengend sein, aber du bist sicher müde von der Reise." Er schmunzelte in sich hinein als er merkte wie elegant sein Freund wieder einmal das Thema gewechselt hatte und ließ sich bereitwillig von diesem zu einem Drink einladen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt damit zu warten bis auch sein Schüler das Dorf erreichte, aber das könnte noch dauern und sein Magen begann allmählich zu knurren. Immerhin hatte sein Schüler vor geraumer Zeit auch seine Essensration mitverspeist.

„Es geht. Aber könntest du bitte jemandem bescheid sagen, das mir noch jemand folgt? Einer meiner Schüler begleitet mich und ich bin wohl ein bisschen zu schnell geritten."

„Ein bisschen?" Sein Gegenüber zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So wie ich dich kenne wirst du sobald du den Wald verlassen hattest losgestürmt sein als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter dir her." Lachend gab er sich geschlagen. Reiten war schon immer eine seiner Schwächen gewesen. Vor allem, wenn es sich um solch edle Reittiere handelte wie dieser Mustang, den er sich in der ersten Stadt, die sie besucht hatten gekauft hatte. Schulterklopfend machten er und sein Freund  sich auf den Weg in die Schankstube. Es war wirklich lange her, dass sie zuletzt so zusammen gesessen hatten und es würde lange dauern bis sie sich alles erzählt hätten, was in den letzen Jahren so vorgefallen war. Aber der Tag war noch lang und sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt..

Das sein Lehrmeister plötzlich so mir nichts davon ritt hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen. Es war als hätte der Engel, den er über alles bewunderte vergessen, dass er noch da war. Er hatte es nicht geschafft sein Pferd (OK, Pony) dazu zu bewegen dasselbe Tempo an den Tag zu legen wie der Wallach seines Lehrmeisters, aber das war halb so schlimm. Er war sich sicher war den Weg zu ihrem Ziel mindestens ebenso gut zu kennen wie sein Lehrmeister. Das hatte er zumindest bis vor knapp zwei Stunden immer noch felsenfest geglaubt. Leider hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sein Orientierungssinn bei Weitem nicht so gut war wie er anfänglich dachte.

Nachdem nun schön zum zwanzigsten Mal an einer ganz bestimmten umgefallenen Baumwurzel vorbeikam half wirklich kein Schönreden mehr. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos verirrt und das obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht so schwierig sein konnte aus diesem Wald wieder herauszukommen. Immerhin führte die Straße einmal gerade hindurch. Nun ja, vielleicht hätte er sie auch einfach nicht verlassen sollen um herauszufinden was da durch das Unterholz so verlockend schimmerte und glitzerte. Aber er war nun einmal eben von Natur aus neugierig und hatte sein schwarzes Pony, das sich nur widerwillig dem Druck seiner Zügel fügte in das Unterholz gelenkt. Bisher hatte er allerdings weder die Ursache für das Glitzern noch den Weg zurück gefunden. Es war wie verhext! Aber wenn er schon nicht den Weg zurück auf die Straße fand, dann vielleicht den zu diesem ominösem Glitzern im Blattwerk. Trotz aller Proteste seines Reittiers lenkte er es schließlich (dank einer cleveren Entscheidung, die er selber nicht mehr allzu genau nachvollziehen konnte) noch weiter ins Unterholz und musste schließlich aufgrund der Dichte der Pflanzen absteigen und das Tier am Zügel weiter zu führen. Dabei war es ein reines Wunder, das sein Pony bisher immer noch nicht voller Panik davon gestürmt war. Komischerweise wurde es immer ruhiger je weiter sie in das Unterholz vordrangen. Anscheinend war es inzwischen ebenso sehr von diesem geheimnisvollen Wald gefangen wie sein Reiter. Neugierig ließ es seinen Blick über das die unterschiedlichen Farben des Buschwerks streifen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen hier und da ein paar Blättchen aus den Sträuchern zu rupfen um diese dann genüsslich zu zerkauen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter hatte es kaum Probleme voranzukommen. Dieser befreite sich nämlich gerade zum x-ten Mal von ein paar herunterhängenden Ästen und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

Vor ihm breitete sich ein riesiger See aus dessen Ufer von den Bäumen des Waldes wie von einem schützenden Wall umgeben waren. Das Wasser funkelte in der Sonne als wäre es mit tausenden von Edelsteinen versetzt und in den Baumwipfeln funkelten die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen als wären sie Diamanten, die man einzig und allein geschaffen hatte um diesen Ort zu erhellen. Die Vögel in den Wipfeln sangen ihre Lieder als gäbe es für sie hier keinerlei Bedrohung mehr und seltsamerweise schien es plötzlich sogar ein klein wenig wärmer zu sein als im Rest des Waldes. Fast so als wäre die Zeit an diesem Ort mitten im Frühling stehen geblieben. Es war wunderschön und nirgendwo gab es auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass jemals ein menschliches Wesen diesen Ort betreten hatte. Er war vollkommen unberührt von menschlichen Einflüssen. Dieses kleine Stückchen Natur spiegelte nur zu deutlich wieder was den Schöpfer dazu bewegt hatte die Welt der Menschen zu erschaffen und nun störte er diesen heiligen Frieden. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um diesen Ort auch weiterhin ungestört zu lassen als sich eine vorwitzig Schnauze in seine Schulter grub, die ihn unerbittlich nach vorne schob.

„Hey! Warte!" Doch das Tier hatte wie schon so oft seinen eigenen Kopf und trottete genüsslich an den Rand des Sees wo es genüsslich begann seinen Durst zu stillen. Zögernd folgte er dem Tier und fischte im Wasser nach den Zügeln, was sein Pony ganz und gar nicht zu beeindrucken schien. Es sah ihn lediglich schief an als er kurz daran zog und senkte seinen Kopf dann wieder in Richtung des kühlen Nasses. Er probierte noch ein, zwei Mal sein Reittier dazu zu bewegen auf ihn zu hören, aber dieses erwies sich als wesentlich sturer als erwartet. Seufzend gab er es schließlich auf und beugte sich ebenfalls hinunter um seine Hände mit dem erfrischenden Nass zu füllen. Er hatte bisher gar nicht bemerkt wie durstig er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gewesen war und da er gerade dabei war wusch er sich auch direkt den Staub der Reise aus dem Gesicht. Würde sein Lehrmeister nicht auf ihn warten, dann hätte er sich jetzt am Liebsten seiner Kleider entledigt um eine Runde zu schwimmen. Immerhin hatte er seit Tagen kein richtiges Bad mehr genommen und Wasser übte seit sie sich in Assia befanden eine beinahe magische Anziehung auf ihn aus. Sein Pony nahm ihm schließlich die Entscheidung ab. Da es anscheinend genug getrunken hatte und zurück ans Ufer wollte stieß es ihn einfach mit seiner Schnauze an woraufhin er das Gleichgewicht verlor und reiflich unelegant ins Wasser fiel. Damit war er von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und würde sich mit Sicherheit den Tod holen, wenn er seine Kleider nicht zum Trocknen aufhing. Also stapfte er sein Pony fest am Zügel führend und dieses immer wieder verfluchend ans Ufer, band es an einem Baum und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, die er äußerst ordentlich über diverse Äste der umstehenden Bäume und einige Büsche verteilte. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Pony, das sich daran nicht im Geringsten störte da es inzwischen dabei war das saftige Grün zu seinen Füßen (äh, Hufen) zu verspeisen, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wasser und genoss es die Oberfläche mit mehreren gleichmäßigen Zügen zu zerbrechen. Das Wasser war zwar nicht sonderlich warm aber bei Weitem auch noch nicht so kalt, das man nicht mehr in ihm schwimmen konnte.

Es war unglaublich wie wenig beängstigend die Umgebung doch war. Normalerweise sollte man zu tiefst beunruhigt sein, wenn man sich vollkommen mutterseelenallein im Wald verirrte (noch dazu in einem, den man nicht kannte) aber die Umgebung wirkte derart friedlich, das er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an herumstreuende Tiere im Unterholz oder anderswo verschwendete. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellte, denn als es plötzlich im Unterholz knackte und ein abgebrochener Ast in seiner nächsten Nähe ins Wasser fiel bekam er fast einen Herzinfarkt. Nachdem er sich prustend wieder aus den Fluten in denen er kurz zu vor (selbstverständlich vollkommen geplant und nicht im Geringsten erschreckt) untergegangen war befreit hatte und seine Lunge mit Luft füllte sah er sich suchend um, aber die Wand des Waldes schwieg ihn lediglich an. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass sich irgendetwas dem Waldrand oder dem Ufer genähert hatte. Auch sein Pony wirkte nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. Es knabberte nach wie vor genüsslich an dem saftigen Gras und zog ab und zu sogar etwas Rinde von einem herumliegenden Baumstamm ab. Dennoch war er leicht beunruhigt und seine Wachsamkeit geweckt. Er schwamm noch ein paar Bahnen und verließ danach das Wasser um sich im weichen Gras von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen trocknen zu lassen. Die Welt der Menschen gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute besser und je länger er in der Sonne lag, desto mehr entspannte er sich bis er schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer hinüber glitt.

„Was willst du hier?" Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah sich suchend in der Umgebung um. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Der Wald umgab ihn nach wie vor wie eine schützende Wand und außer der kleinen Spur, die er uns sein Pony im Unterholz hinterlassen hatten gab es nichts, was darauf hindeutete, das sich überhaupt irgendjemand einmal an die Ufer dieses Sees verirrt hatte.

„Dein Pony stört die anderen Tiere." Schon wieder diese Stimme! Er wirbelte herum. Doch dort war niemand. Anscheinend besaß dieser kleine Störenfried die Gabe sich unsichtbar zu machen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Blicke umher streifen jederzeit bereit sich notfalls zu verteidigen. Doch es rührte sich rein gar nichts. Wer auch immer ihn beobachtete er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu zeigen. Langsam ging er zu seinem Pony hinüber und spitzte bei jedem noch so kleinen Rascheln der Blätter die Ohren, aber nichts geschah. Er tätschelte seinem Reittier den Hals. Zwar mehr zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung als der des Tieres, dass das Ganze überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Aber es war bitter nötig. Denn immerhin ging ihm gerade auf, dass er splitterfasernackt und noch dazu vollkommen unbewaffnet auf einer Waldlichtung stand. Ein besseres Ziel konnte er wohl kaum noch bieten. Im Notfall würde er sich nicht einmal allein verteidigen können, da er auch noch vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Und da sein Meister auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte was die Benutzung diverse Engel Reliquien anging hatte dieser wohlweislich auch direkt die Kräfte seines Schülers bis auf wenige Ausnahmen versiegelt. Einzig seine Schwingen würde er im Notfall noch benutzen können. Die Frage war nur ob ihm das irgendetwas nützen würde. Wenn sein Angreifer erst einmal herausgefunden hatte was er wirklich war, dann konnte er nur noch beten. Immerhin waren die Menschen hinlänglich dafür bekannt, dass sie nicht sonderlich zögerten wenn es darum ging etwas äußerst kostbares in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Sie wären bestimmt auch nicht sonderlich zimperlich wenn es darum ging eines von Gottes höchsten Geschöpfen in ihre Finger zu bekommen. Das war immerhin mehr als sich jemals einer von ihnen erträumen konnte. Wer weiß vielleicht würden sie ihn sogar auf einem Jahrmarkt ausstellen, damit jeder ihn ausreichend bewundern und seine Flügel anfassen konnte. Allein der Gedanke an tausende von Händen auf seinen Schwingen jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Flügel waren das private Heiligtum eines jeden Engels und sie zu berühren war nur äußerst wenigen Personen gestattet und selbst das kostete immense Überwindung. Immerhin gab man damit einen Teil von sich selbst preis. Der Sitz der Astralkräfte eines Engels, seine Flügel, beinhaltete einen nicht gerade kleinen Teil von dessen Seele und diese legte man nur einem Wesen offen, dem man restlos vertraute. Eine Berührung durch Fremde kam einer Folterung gleich und konnte je nach Verfassung des Engels für ein lebenslanges Trauma sorgen.

Er schüttelte sich ausgiebig um die unangenehmen Gedanken loszuwerden und wollte nach seiner inzwischen hoffentlich getrockneten Kleidung greifen, aber außer einem Hemd war rein gar nichts mehr davon vorhanden. Hastig griff er danach und drückte es fest an sich. Was immer hier auch vorging langsam aber sicher begann es unheimlich zu werden.

„Du solltest besser schnell von hier verschwinden." Er wirbelte herum als die Stimme, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit verfolgte keine zwei Meter hinter ihm aufklang. Vor ihm stand ein Junge, der in Menschenjahren wahrscheinlich nicht viel älter als acht oder neun Jahre alt war und damit quasi etwa dasselbe Alter besaß wie er. Wenigstens äußerlich. Innerlich war er wesentlich älter als sein Gegenüber. Engel alterten nach einem anderen Rhythmus als die Menschen. Man konnte ihrem Äußeren nur selten ihr wahres Alter entnehmen. Und da er sich als Älterer ein klein wenig überlegen fühlte dachte er nicht im Traum daran klein beizugeben. Erst recht nicht, wenn er einem so schlechten Scherz aufgesessen war wie jetzt.

„Hast du meine Kleidung versteckt?" Das Paar dunkelblaue Augen, das ihn bisher nur angefunkelt hatte wurde zu einem Paar dünner Schlitze. Anscheinend sah sein Gegenüber es überhaupt nicht ein ihm zu antworten. Dabei wäre es diesem Menschen sogar gelungen ihm Angst einzujagen, aber nur fast.

„Weißt du ich habe keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Also gib sie mir bitte wieder." Trotzig hob der Junge sein Kinn und sah an ihm vorbei auf das Unterholz, das die Lichtung umschloss dabei fuhr der Wind durch die teilweise zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen, etwa schulterlangen, braunen Haare woraufhin ein leiser Klang wie von einem versteckten Glöckchen ertönte. Und wenn er genau hinsah dann konnte er sogar die verschiedenfarbigen Bänder erkennen, die man in die Haare seines Gegenübers geflochten hatte. Wer um Himmelswillen mochte dieser Junge nur sein? Und wo kam er so plötzlich her? Er hatte nirgendwo auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf entdeckt, dass sich außer ihm noch jemand dieser Lichtung genähert hatte. Also woher kam er?

„Ich mag dich nicht." Damit machte der braunhaarige Junge auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ ihn mutterseelenallein und splitterfasernackt buchstäblich im Wald stehen. Er war dermaßen perplex, das er im ersten Augenblick gar nicht mehr daran dachte, das er nach wie vor nicht wusste wie er eigentlich wieder aus diesem Wald herauskam, aber das war auch zweitrangig. Ohne Kleidung gab es da ein noch viel größeres Problem und daran war nur dieser plötzlich aufgetauchte Bengel schuld.

Zur Freude seines Ponys ließ er sich sehr wort- und blumenreich über diesen kleinen Giftzwerg aus, der es gewagt hatte ihm seine Kleider zu stehlen und machte sich dann daran lediglich mit einem Hemd begleitet sein Pony in die Richtung zu fuhren in der seiner Meinung nach der Störenfried verschwunden war. Es dauerte etwas, aber dann fand er einen ausgetretenen Waldpfad, der anscheinend zurück zum Hauptweg führte. Seufzend und in Anbetracht seiner inzwischen wund gelaufenen Füße (es reichte ja noch nicht, das man als Engel zu Fuß gehen muss. Nein, dann natürlich auch noch barfuss!) schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Ponys und schwor bei jeder noch so kleinen Bodenwelle demjenigen, der ihm das angetan hatte bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung entweder den Hintern zu versohlen oder einfach nur den Hals umzudrehen. Sein Pony verfiel in einen leichten Trab und bei dem unebenen Waldboden spürte er schon bald, an welchen Körperteilen und -stellen so ein Sattel sonst noch überall scheuern konnte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach beides tun.

Die Sonne senkte sich allmählich über den Horizont, aber immer noch verspürte keiner von ihnen sonderlich große Lust aufzubrechen. Seit Stunden saßen sie in der Schenke und erzählten sich gegenseitig was in ihrem Leben in den letzten Jahren so alles geschehen war. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren viel zu viel Zeit vergangen und es würde unter Garantie mindestens noch drei bis vier Tage dauern, bis sie sich zumindest das Wichtigstes erzählt hatten, aber da sein Freund beabsichtigte länger im Dorf zu bleiben als üblich rechnete Shion schon damit, das er dieses Mal wirklich die ganze Geschichte zu hören bekam. Was ihn allerdings nach wie vor ein klein wenig irritierte war die Tatsache, das sich sein Gegenüber nicht die geringsten Sorgen um den Verbleib seines Schülers zu machen schien. Eigentlich hätte dieser bereits vor geraumer Zeit ebenfalls im Dorf auftauchen sollen, aber nach wie vor war weit und breit nicht das Geringste von ihm zu entdecken. Auf seine diesbezüglichen Fragen bekam er immer nur ein der kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen zur Antwort und seltsamerweise reichte ihm das. Er wusste. das sein Freund niemals einen seiner Schüler zurücklassen würde, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage wäre ihm allein zu folgen und gegebenenfalls auch mit diversen Schwierigkeiten alleine fertig werden wurde. Also lauschte er weiterhin gebannt den Geschichten, die sein Freund ihm erzählte und beantwortet dessen Fragen mit einem nicht mehr verschwinden wollendem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, dass sie so zusammen gesessen hatten.

„Wie viele Kinder hast du eigentlich inzwischen?" Die Frage war vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang herausgerissen. Immerhin hatten sie gerade das für und wieder einer historischen Begebenheit diskutiert. So das Shion sich erst einmal an seinem verdünnten Wein verschluckte.

„Drei. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dabei stolz klang. Die Drei waren sein ein und alles. Doch bevor er sich noch weiter in die Gedanken an seine Kinder verstricken konnte flog dir Tür zur Schankstube auf und prallte schwungvoll gegen die Wand. Der Krach brachte sämtliche Anwesenden dazu sich umzudrehen und fassungslos in den Türrahmen zu starren in dem ein vielleicht gerade mal neun Jahre alter Junge breit grinsend in die Runde schaute, bevor er zielstrebig eine der hintern Nischen ansteuerte in denen auch Shion und sein Freund saßen. Shion konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen als er in das leicht wütende Gesicht des jungen Gastes sah.

„Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie außerdem ziemlich lebhaft sind." Er wies auf die kleine Gestalt vor sich, die gerade eifrig damit beschäftigt war auf seinen Schoß zu klettern.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist meine Älteste, Suru. Sie glaubt immer noch ein halber Junge zu sein." Er rückte ein kleines Stückchen hin und her, damit sich das Gewicht seines Kindes besser verteilte.

„Ich würde behaupten, sie hat dich gut im Griff." Sein Freund grinste ihn an und er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet so schnell durchschaut zu werden. Aber sein Freund hatte Recht. Seine älteste Tochter war sein ganz besonderer Liebling. Zwar liebte er alle seine Kinder, aber selbst ein Blinder hätte sehen können, dass er an Suru einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen hatte. Und das obwohl seine Tochter ein Geheimnis umgab, das er mit nur weinigen Teilen konnte.

„Sehr erfreut dich kennen zulernen junge Dame." Er streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen und war doch reiflich überrascht, dass sie nicht angenommen wurde. Stattdessen musterten ihn die großen, blauen Kinderaugen scharf als hätte er irgendetwas verbrochen. Ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Verhalten für ein Kind, das man gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.

„Wegen dir ist Papa also nicht gekommen." Das war eine geradlinige Feststellung auf die er erst mal keine Antwort parat hatte.

„Suru sei nicht so unhöflich er ist ein alter Freund."

„Dass er alt ist sehe ich selber."

„SURU!" Shion schnappte nach Luft angesichts der Unverschämtheit seiner Tochter und war reiflich überrascht von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu vernehmen.

„Siehst du? Er findet das lustig!" Triumphierend sah seine Tochter Ihn an.

„Suru, wie oft habe Ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst zu Anderen nicht so unhöflich sein?"

„Ungefähr dreitausendzweihundert und sechsundfünfzig Mal!" Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Das war der Augenblick in dem sein Freund nicht mehr länger an sich halten konnte und laut loslachte. Shion stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und gab sich geschlagen. Gegen seine Tochter kam er nicht wirklich an. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich so wie Saeko immer wieder sagte. Er verwöhnte sie wohl doch einfach zu viel zu sehr. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie war eben nun mal sein kleiner Sonnenschein.

„Aber wie kommst du eigentlich darauf dass ich alt bin junge Dame?" Die Stimme seines Freundes hatte einen merkwürdigen Klang angenommen und Shion hoffte inständig, das seine Tochter diese leise Warnung verstand und nicht näher auf diese Frage eingehen würde. Aber wie immer belehrte sie ihn eines Besseren. Warum sollte man Schwierigkeiten auch aus dem Weg gehen?

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Sein Freund nickte lächelnd und seine Tochter krabbelte von seinem Schoß über den halben Tisch bis sie sich fast auf der Höhe der Ohren seines Freundes befand. Ihre Stimme war gerade einmal so laut, dass er und sein Freund sie vernehmen konnten und wie sich herausstellte war das auch gut so.

„Papa kennt dich doch schon seit seiner Jungend, oder? Und außerdem wenn du ein Engel bist, dann musst du einfach schon verdammt alt sein." Bei den Worten seiner Tochter wich fast die gesamte Farbe aus Shions Gesicht. Er hatte bis zu letzt gehofft, dass sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde um wenn es sich bei seinem alten Freund handelte, aber dieses Kind war einfach nicht hinters Licht zu führen.

„Ich soll ein Engel sein?!" Mit gespielter Heiterkeit versuchte sein Freund das Thema zu wechseln, doch Surus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur zu deutlich, das sie sich so einfach nicht geschlagen geben würde. Vor allem nicht wenn ihr Gegenüber daran schuld war, das eine ihrer heißgeliebten Trainingsstunden mit ihrem Vater ausgefallen war. Shion musste sich eingestehen das er durch die Ankunft seines Freundes das Versprechen, das er seiner Tochter am Morgen gegeben hatte vollkommen vergessen hatte. Allerdings war er sich nicht ganz so sicher wie die Rache seiner Tochter dieses Mal aussehen würde. Sie hatte diese dumme Angewohnheit einen immer direkt spüren zu lassen, wenn sie glaubte ihr sei ein Unrecht widerfahren.

„Soll ich dir noch ein Geheimnis verraten?" Das Lächeln, das sich plötzlich über die Lippen seiner Tochter legte behagte Shion ganz und gar nicht, aber sein Freund schien immer noch nicht zu begreifen dass er dabei war in eine sorgfältig vorbereitete Falle zu tappen.

„Und welches junge Dame?" Neugierig beugte sich sein Freund ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor und tat damit genau das, was Suru von Anfang an beabsichtigt hatte. Blitzschnell griff sie in das lange, silbrige Haar, das sich nun endlich in ihrer Reichweite befand und zog das Ohr des Fremden so dicht an ihre Lippen, das nur noch er hören konnte, was sie sagte.

„Ihr seit nicht nur irgendein Engel. Ihr seit Rosiel, einer der höchsten unter den Engeln und Gottes ganz besonderer Liebling. Papa hat mir viel über euch erzählt, aber nicht wie einsam ihr wirklich seit." Allein das dieses Kind seinen Namen ohne zu Zögern aussprach ließ die Farbe aus Rosiels Gesicht weichen, aber noch mehr entsetzte es ihn, das sie es ohne geringsten Respekt tat und es dabei auch noch schaffte hinter alle seine so sorgfältig errichteten Mauern zu sehen.

„Und nur, damit ihr es wisst, ich kann euch nicht leiden. Nur wegen euch hat Papa mich vergessen. Das werdet ihr noch bereuen. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hier habe ich nämlich weder Angst vor euch noch werde ich ehrfürchtig vor euch kriechen." Damit schnellte sie blitzschnell vom Tisch und war flink wie eine Katze an der Tür.

„SURU! Was hast du ihm gesagt?" Shion war die Reaktion seines Freundes nicht entgangen und er befürchtete ernsthaft, dass seine Tochter sich wieder einmal erfolgreich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Immerhin war Rosiel inzwischen leichenblass und starrte das Kind an als hätte er einen Geist vor sich.

„Nur, das ich ihn nicht leiden kann!" Damit streckte sie ihnen beiden die Zunge raus und Shion schoss in die Höhe.

„SURU! Komm sofort zurück und entschuldige dich!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Seine Tochter war wie ein Wirbelwind aus der Schankstube verschwunden und so wie er sie kannte würde es ihm wohl kaum gelingen sie vor Sonnenuntergang zu finden. Irgendwie besaß sie die seltsame Fähigkeit sich jedes Mal in Luft aufzulösen wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten drohten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vor ihr warnen sollen." Langsam gewann sein Freund seine Fassung wieder und die Farbe kehrte in dessen Gesicht zurück.

„Schon gut. Ich war nur ein klein wenig überrascht. Wie kommt es, dass sie mich so schnell erkannt hat? Sie hat sofort gewusst, das ich ein Engel bin." Entsetzt sah Shion seinen Freund an.

„Hat sie dir das etwa gesagt?" Er bekam ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort. Seufzend ließ er sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und war heilfroh darüber dass sein Freund nicht die ganze Wahrheit über seine Tochter kannte. Wenn er wüsste um wen es sich bei seinem kleinen Sonnenschein wirklich handelte würde er sein Kind vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Zum Glück war bereits dafür gesorgt worden, das niemand ihr kleines Geheimnis herausfand. Wenigstens solange sich Engel in ihrem Dorf befanden. Obwohl es Shion sichtlich verletzte seinen alten Freund anlügen zu müssen tat er es dennoch. Für das Schicksal dieses Kindes würde er sogar sein Leben aufgeben.

„Frag mich bitte etwas Leichteres. Sie hat schon seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt die merkwürdige Fähigkeit sofort zu erkennen hinter welcher Maske man sich versteckt und warum. Es ist sehr schwer ihr etwas vorzumachen und ich schätze in deinem Fall wird sie einfach deine Astralkräfte bemerkt haben."

„Sie ist in der Lage Astralkräfte zu spüren?!" Shion biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht erwähnen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät. Er kam nicht mehr um eine Antwort herum.

„Yeap! Und eines kannst du mir glauben, das macht ihre Erziehung nicht gerade leichter." Shion kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und hoffte nur, das sein Freund mit diesen Antworten zufrieden war.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Noch während er das sagte glitt sein Blick hinüber zu der Tür durch die vor wenigen Minuten die einzige Person verschwunden war, die ihn von Anfang an durchschaut hatte. Es war fast so als hätten diesen kleinen blauen Augen direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele gesehen und dort das gefunden, was er vor allem und jedem verschlossen hatte. Eine Einsamkeit, die manchmal so stark war, das er dachte er würde dabei den Verstand verlieren. Wie konnte es sein, das ein so kleines und zerbrechliches Wesen wie dieses Mädchen ihn so schnell durchschaute?

„BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN DU VERFLUCHTER BASTARD!" Die laute Stimme sowie ein darauf folgendes ohrenbetäubendes Poltern ließen ihn und Shion beinahe zeitgleich in die Höhe schießen. Im Gegensatz zu Shion wusste Rosiel bereits welcher Person diese aufgebrachte Stimme gehörte, die gerade dabei war sich in eine herrliche Fluchtriade erging. Was in aller Welt konnte seinen Schüler dazu veranlasst haben sich derart gehen zu lassen?

„Was geht da draußen vor sich?" Shion war urplötzlich an seiner Seite und ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden stürmten sie aus der Schankstube sie hinaus ins Freie um den Grund für den plötzlichen Tumult zu erfahren. Auf dem Hof vor dem Gasthof standen sich ein nur mit einem Hemd bekleideter Junge und eine reiflich aufgebrachte Suru gegenüber. Es sah ganz so aus als würden sich diese Beiden im nächsten Augenblick an die Kehle springen.

„Endlich habe ich dich!" Der Triumph des Jungen war deutlich in dessen Stimme zu hören. War es ihm doch endlich gelungen dem Frechdachs sämtliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten abzuschneiden. Jetzt würde er seine Revanche bekommen.

„Was geht hier vor?" Shions Stimme halte über den Platz und auch sein Freund sah nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert darüber aus, dass sein Schüler anscheinend gerade dabei war eine Prügelei mit der Tochter seines wohl ältesten Freundes anzuzetteln.

„Vater halt dich bitte hier raus." Das war fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Shion stand kurz davor seiner Tochter einfach den Hals umzudrehen. Sein Freund sah die Sache anscheinend ganz ähnlich und versuchte auf seinen Schüler einzureden. Aber auch er wurde mit einigen scharfen Worten dazu angewiesen sich aus dieser Sache raus zuhalten. Zweifelnd sah er zu seinem Freund hinüber, der zustimmend nickte. Sie waren sich einig das die Beiden Jungspunde ihren Streit erstmal unter sich austragen sollten. Wenn es allerdings zu sehr ausartete würden sie eingreifen. Und das alle beide hinterher eine gehörige Tracht Prügel bekommen würden stand selbstverständlich völlig außer Frage.

„Dieses Mal kommst du nicht so einfach davon." Entschlossen machte der Junge, dessen grüne Augen angriffslustig funkelten einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Ach ja? Und du meinst, du könntest mich fangen?" Surus Augen blitzten ebenfalls gefährlich auf. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt wie der eines Raubtiers, das kurz davor stand sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen.

„Bist du dafür denn noch fit genug? Immerhin war es ein weiter Weg bis hierher." Das war das, was das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Ohne groß zu überlegen stürzte der Junge nach vorne um sein Gegenüber endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Mit der Gewandtheit einer Wildkatze wich Suru ihm aus und kletterte an dem nächst besten Stallpfosten auf das Dach der Schenke.

„Komm da runter du elender Feigling!" Er konnte fühlen wie ihm der Zorn das Blut in die Wangen trieb, aber er hatte nicht vor diesem kleinen Bastard lediglich mit einem Hemd bekleidet hinterher zu klettern.

„Komm doch rauf, wenn du dich traust!" Spöttisch streckte ihm dieses unverschämte Gör die Zunge raus und er stand kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Ich kriege dich!" Doch das war nur eine leere Drohung. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht dort hochklettern und das Schlimmste war, das wusste dieser arrogante Kerl ebenfalls.

„Nicht in tausend Jahren! Besser du kehrst dorthin zurück von wo du gekommen bist. Fremde sind hier nicht sonderlich willkommen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der kleine Frechdachs hinter dem Giebel des Daches und ließ eine vollkommen fassungslose Menschenmenge zurück.

Jahre später…

Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit ertappte er sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken an jenen Ausflug nach Assia, der für immer in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. Obwohl sie damals keinen allzu glücklichen Start gehabt hatten waren sie binnen kürzester Zeit die die dicksten Freunde geworden und das obwohl sein Spielkamerad ein Mensch und noch dazu ein Mädchen gewesen war. Auch wenn er das erst relativ spät herausgefunden hatte…

Er dachte gerne an den kleinen Wildfang mit den blauen Augen zurück, der sich vor nichts und niemanden zu fürchten schien und den anscheinend niemand zähmen konnte. Nicht einmal sein Mentor schaffte es diesem unbändigen Wesen so etwas Ähnliches wie Respekt einzuflößen und dabei war er einer der mächtigsten Engel im Himmel. Er hatte sich ebenso wie alle anderen an diesem unbändigen Geist die Zähne ausgebissen.

Es war wirklich schon lange her, das er Assia zum ersten und letzten Mal betreten hatte. Und wie immer in solchen Momenten wenn er an die Welt der Menschen zurückdachte fragte er sich was wohl aus all denjenigen geworden war denen er damals begegnete. Bestimmt waren sie alle inzwischen um etliches gealtert und sein kleiner Wildfang schon längst verheiratet. Obwohl er sich dieses ungestüme Wesen beim besten Willen nicht als junge Frau oder Mutter vorstellen konnte. Es sprach einfach viel zu viel dagegen, dass sie jemals einfach nur noch das Haus und Kinder hüten würde. Vielmehr schien sie dazu geschaffen zu sein die Wälder Assias zu durchstreifen und ihre Welt zu erforschen. Sicherlich würden in diesem Fall etliche gebrochene Herzen zurückbleiben, aber sie war nun einmal dafür geboren worden in Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit zu leben. Er war sich sicher, dass es ganz Assia nicht einem Mann gab, der in der Lage wäre diese Wildkatze zu zähmen. Vielleicht war nur ein Engel dazu in der Lage…

Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf als dieser Gedanke ihn erneut überfiel. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte ein Bild vor Augen hatte, das sie und ihn als glückliche Familie zeigte. Dabei waren sie beide noch Kinder gewesen und hatten sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nie wieder gesehen. Bestimmt ist war schon längst eine alte Frau wenn er das nächste Mal eine Erlaubnis erhalten würde Assia zu besuchen. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr erkennen. Immerhin hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem erwachsenen, jungen Mann entwickelt, der sich sicher sein konnte unzählige Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Gut, in Yetzirah war das nicht unbedingt der Fall, da es von Natur aus keine hässlichen Engel gab, aber in Assia wäre das sicherlich etwas vollkommen anderes. Sein Mentor war das beste Beispiel dafür. Dieser konnte sich selbst in den Himmeln nicht vor Verehrern retten und genoss das sichtlich.

„Bist du bald fertig? Wir kommen noch zu spät!" Die ungeduldige Stimme seines Bruders hallte die Stufen hinauf und schweren Herzens riss er seinen Blick von der Holographie des blauen Planeten, die gerade die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes darstellte, los und schnappte sich beim Hinausgehen seinen Mantel. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das blau, das ihn so sehr an die Augen erinnerte, die er nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Augen, die so blau waren wie die Ozeane Assias und die bis auf den Grund einer Seele blicken konnten, egal wie gut man auch versuchte diese zu verbergen. Ein Paar Augen, das sich fest in seine Seele eingebrannt hatte und das dem Menschen gehörte, der die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele besaß ohne es zu wissen. Das war etwas, das nur er und sein Mentor wussten. Er hatte es damals nicht sofort erkannt, aber als sie Assia verließen war er sich ganz sicher, die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele gefunden zu haben. Sein Mentor hatte ihn lediglich belächelt wusste er doch, dass Gott niemals eine Seele in zwei Hälften spalten würde. Und dennoch war es seinem Schüler nicht entgangen, das dieser ebenfalls einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zurück auf die Menschen warf, die ihnen zum Abschied zu winkten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er vollkommen andere Gründe dafür als sein Schüler. Rosiel ließ dort einige alte Freunde zurück, während Remiriel den einzigen Freund verlor, dem er jemals voll und ganz hatte vertrauen können.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und schaltete, das Hologramm ab. Dafür war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Er würde das alles niemals wieder sehen und heute war sein großer Tag. Es war besser sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren als alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. Immerhin hatte er die ganzen letzten Jahre damit zugebracht für die Aufnahmeprüfung der Think Tank Akademie zu büffeln und vor wenigen Monaten war ihm das gelungen, wovon andere nur träumen konnten. Er hatte die Prüfung mit Auszeichnung bestanden und heute wäre sein erster Tag an der Akademie. Wäre es für einen Kadetten nicht unschicklich gewesen, dann wäre er die Treppe am Liebsten laut jubelnd hinuntergestürmt. Stattdessen zog er sich noch während des Gehens den Mantel an und begann ihn betont ruhig zu schließen.

„Ehrlich, deine Ruhe möchte ich haben." Er lächelte seinen Bruder leicht an und meinte, dass er ihm gerne etwas davon abgeben würde. Außerdem wunderte er sich nach wie vor, dass sein Bruder wesentlich nervöser war als er selbst. Immerhin war das sein erster Tag an der Akademie und nicht dessen. Trotzdem konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken. Sein Bruder unterrichtete schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit an der Akademie und hatte seine damalige Ausbildung dort als Jahrgangsbester mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer sich vorzustellen wie stolz er darauf war, das sein kleiner Bruder nun in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er diese Hoffnungen nicht enttäuschte, aber er hatte schon immer hart gearbeitet und wenn es nötig war, dann würde er eben noch mehr lernen als bisher. Sein festes Ziel war es so gut zu sein, dass es ihm so schnell wie möglich gelingen würde eine der begehrten Auszeichnungen zu erhalten, die es ihm ermöglichten Assia zu besuchen. Wie auch schon sein Bruder war er von der Welt der Menschen fasziniert. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er wollte einfach wissen was aus den Menschen geworden war, die er damals kennen gelernt hatte und das wussten weder sein Mentor noch sein Bruder. Dieses kleine Geheimnis hatte er tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen.

Wie erwartet war der erste Tag in der Akademie ein voller Erfolg für ihn. Sämtliche Kurse, die er gewählt hatte wurden ihm gewährt und auch mit den Lehrern hatte er Glück. Zum Großteil waren es Engel, die er durch seinen Bruder bereits kannte oder jene von denen er nur Gutes gehört hatte. Nach wenigen Wochen stellte sich bereits heraus, dass er keine der in ihn gesteckten Erwartungen enttäuschte und sie stellenweise sogar noch übertraf. Es konnte gar nicht besser laufen. Das war auch der Grund warum er sich entschloss einige Zusatzkurse zu belegen. Auch wenn sein Bruder ihm davon abriet, da er ernsthaft befürchtete, das sich der Jüngere übernehmen könnte. Aber wie so oft schoss er die gut gemeinten Ratschläge in den Wind und trug sich in jeden Kurs ein, der ihn interessierte. Allen voran der Kursus, der von Uriel, dem Engel der Erde abgehalten wurde. Doch leider wurde diesem im letzten Augenblick ein anderes Amt zugeteilt und so fiel der Kurs an Saraquel, der zwar als Lehrer auch nicht sonderlich schlecht war, aber leider besaß er die nervtötende Eigenschaft seinen Unterricht staubtrocken zu gestalten. Es würde sicherlich schwer werden in allen Unterrichtsstunden immer zu einhundert Prozent wach zu sein. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Ohne Fleiß kein Preis. Schade war nur, dass es nicht einen einzigen Kurs gab, der von seinem eigentlichen Mentor geleitet wurde. Aber Rosiel hatte als höchster Engel im Himmel derart viel zu tun, das er schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch selten in der Akademie auftauchte um nach seinen Schützlingen zu sehen. Es war zwar schade, aber daran würde sich nichts ändern lassen. Außerdem war auch er mit seinem momentanen Stundenplan inzwischen derart ausgelastet, das er außerhalb der Akademie kaum noch Zeit für andere Dinge als das Lernen fand. Wenn er nicht in der Schule war, dann verbrachte er den Großteil seiner Freizeit in der Eden-Bibliothek oder in seinem Zimmer mit der Betrachtung des Hologramms des blauen Planeten, das sein Bruder ihm damals nach seinem ersten Ausflug in die Welt der Menschen geschenkt hatte. Und wie immer versank er bei dem Anblick der blauen Kugel in den Erinnerungen an jenes kleine Menschenmädchen, dessen Augen genau dieselbe Farbe besaßen wie die tiefsten Stellen der Ozeane Assias. Alles in Allem könnte er mit sich und seinem Werdegang vollauf zufrieden sein, wenn es da nicht dieses klitzekleine Problem geben würde, das seiner Karriere immer wieder im Wege stand. Sicher, die anderen Schüler brachten ebenfalls gute Leistungen an den Tag, aber keiner von ihnen hätte es jemals mit seinen Noten aufnehmen können. Alle, bis auf eine einzige Person, die er bis Dato noch nicht einmal sonderlich zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Es gab an der Akademie einen einzigen Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang ablief und das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass es sich bei diesem Engel ausgerechnet auch noch um eine Frau handeln musste.

Egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte ihr Name tauchte immer wieder direkt neben seinem auf und meistens schaffte sie es sogar noch ein klein wenig besser zu sein als er. Das wurmte ihn unheimlich, doch egal was er auch probierte er schaffte es einfach nicht auf Dauer sie zu übertrumpfen. Als er kurz davor stand vor lauter Frust einfach alle seine Bücher zu zerreißen und in einem der unzähligen Brunnen, die in der Edenbibliothek standen zu versenken machte er eine Entdeckung mit der er niemals gerechnet hatte. Aus einer der hinteren Nischen trat ein weiblicher Engel, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. So schnell es ging verschwand er hinter dem nächstbesten Regal um nicht von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Warum, das wusste er selber nicht. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das es besser für ihn wäre diesem Engel erst einmal nicht zu begegnen.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Haare hatten sich zum Großteil aus einer ehemals wohl korrekten Kadettenfrisur gelöst und hingen nun wild in ihr Gesicht. Auf ihrem Arm stapelten sich unzählige Bücher und sie hatte sichtliche Mühe damit den Stapel am Rutschen zu hindern. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er einen weiblichen Kadetten sah, der freiwillig Bücher trug. Normalerweise nutzten diese immer wieder ihre Mitschüler, die ihren Reizen erlegen waren dazu solche Aufgaben für sie zu übernehmen. Das war auch der Grund warum die meisten männlichen Engel nicht sonderlich gut auf ihre weiblichen Kollegen zu sprechen waren.

Leise fluchend, da ihr Absatz gerade an einem der Teppiche hängen geblieben war balancierte sie den Stapel auf einen kleinen Tisch, der unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht fast zusammenbrach und sah sich die Bescherung an. So wie es aussah war dieser Absatz wohl hinüber. Nachdem sie sich mit einem kurzen Blick versichert hatte, dass sich außer ihr niemand in der Bibliothek befand zog sie immer noch fluchend ihre Stiefel aus und spazierte lediglich auf Strümpfen zur Leihrückgabe.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie der Engel der dort saß reagierte, aber sie brauchte verhältnismäßig lange für den Rückweg. Und eigentlich hätte er die Zeit längst nützen können um die Bibliothek unauffällig zu verlassen, aber irgendwie war seine Neugier geweckt worden und er blieb genau dort wo er war. Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde kam sie wieder zurück und auf ihrem Arm befand sich bereits der nächste Stapel Bücher. Auch wenn dieser etwa nur halb so groß war wie der, den sie zurückgegeben hatte. Verächtlich sah sie ihre Stiefel an, die immer noch neben dem kleinen Tisch standen, bevor sie sich bückte um diese aufzuheben. Als sich ihr Blick wieder hob gelang es ihm für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick in ihre Augen zu erhaschen und das, was er dort sah brachte ihn dazu sich so schnell wie möglich in seine Deckung zurück zu ziehen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sich bewusst wurde, dass ihre Augen denen, die er so sehr vermisste unheimlich ähnelten. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein! Sie konnte nicht diese Augen besitzen, die ihn seit Jahren verfolgten!

Vorsichtig linste er noch einmal an dem Regal vorbei und bekam gerade noch mit wie sie einen Stapel Bücher auf dem rechten Arm und ihren Stiefeln in der linken Hand die Bibliothek verließ. Selbst für einen Engel besaß sie eine unheimlich gute Figur und irgendetwas an ihrem Gang kam ihm sogar wage bekannt vor. Nur das konnte niemals sein. Es war sicherlich nur Zufall. Und warum sollte es nicht einen Engel geben dessen Augen blau waren wie ein Ozean? Dennoch, seine Neugier war geweckt. Er belagerte den armen Beamten am Schalter der Bibliothek solange bis dieser ihm zumindest eine Liste der bisher von ihr ausgeliehenen Bücher sowie eine Aufstellung der Kurse, die sie besuchte (soweit dieser davon erfahren hatte) gab. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt kehrte er pfeifend in seine Gemächer zurück und machte sich daran die Zettel, die man ihm gegeben hatte zu studieren. Es war erstaunlich sie hatte nach und nach fast alle Bücher ausgeliehen, die sich mit der Welt der Menschen befassten oder die sein Bruder geschrieben hatte. Und sei es nur ein Bericht über Landwirtschaft und Viehzucht. Anscheinend hatte sie fest vor soviel über die Welt der Menschen zu erfahren wie möglich. Die Auswahl ihrer Kurse bestätigte das nur. Alles in allem konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie von einer Karriere im Außendienst träumte. Das war interessant. Er beschloss noch ein klein wenig mehr über sie herauszufinden, aber da es einem Kadetten nicht erlaubt war auf die Akten seiner Mitschüler zu zugreifen würde er wohl seinen Bruder um diesen kleinen Gefallen bitten müssen.

Leider war dieser nicht sonderlich angetan von dieser Idee und hielt ihm erstmal einen Vortrag darüber was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn man sich zu sehr mit einem weiblichen Engel beschäftigte. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als einen anderen Weg zu finden mehr über sie zu erfahren. Das Einfachste wäre wohl wenn er sich in einen der Kurse einschrieb, die sie ebenfalls besuchte. Und da er dank seiner bisherigen Leistungen die meisten seiner Kurse mit Auszeichnung absolviert hatte konnte es wohl nicht schaden sich von Saraquel noch etwas mehr über das Gefühlswesen der Menschen beibringen zu lassen. Also schrieb er sich zur Überraschung sämtlicher seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler mitten im Jahr für einen neuen Kursus ein. Zwar hatte er anfänglich etwas Schwierigkeiten dem Stoff zu folgen, aber mit einigen ausgefüllten Abendstunden in der Bibliothek war auch dieses Problem bald gelöst.

Das Beste war allerdings, das sie ihn bisher kaum zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und er sie deshalb beinahe so gut wie ungestört studieren konnte. Wie sich herausstellte war sie der weibliche Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang als bester seines Jahrgangs ablief und alle waren sich einig, das sie beide den Kampf um die begehrte Trophäe wohl unter sich ausmachen würden. Außerdem konnte er feststellen, das sie ein äußerst umfangreiches Wissen über die Welt der Menschen besaß und das konnte unmöglich allein von den ganzen Büchern herrühren, die sie verschlang wie andere ihren Lieblingsnachtisch. Sein Verdacht schien also nicht allzu unbegründet zu sein und auch ihr Charakter ähnelte sehr verblüffend dem jenes kleinen Mädchens, das er kannte. Ein Beispiel dafür war, dass sie zwar von Verehren nahezu umlagert wurde, aber auf keines der mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Angebote einging. Eher im Gegenteil, sie wies sie alle rigoros zurück (verbal oder handgreiflich je nach dem, was gerade erforderlich war) und schuf sich damit wohl mehr als nur einen Feind, aber das schien sie kaum zu kümmern. Anscheinend war sie die Ansicht, dass man ihr solange sie nur zu den Besten zählte keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass manche Engel ein NEIN nicht akzeptierten.

Eines Tages hatte sich ein kleiner Trupp ihrer Mitschüler sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen ihrem arroganten Gehabe (immerhin redete sie mit keinem von ihnen mehr als unbedingt nötig) ein Ende zu setzten. Er überlegte kurz ob er ihr nicht helfen sollte, aber das wäre wohl keine so sonderlich gute Idee. Immerhin war es ihm bisher gelungen sich in dieser Klasse unauffällig zu verhalten. Wenn er jetzt plötzlich Partei für einen weiblichen Engel ergriff wäre es damit wohl aus und vorbei. Vor allem, da noch keiner aus seiner Klasse gemerkt hatte, das er an diesem Engel einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen hatte. Das Problem war nur, das die Sache sich auch ohne sein Eingreifen in eine handfeste Schlägerei verwandelte. Wobei es ihn allerdings überraschte wie viele Engel plötzlich ihre Partei ergriffen und sie verteidigten. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass sie so beliebt war und sie anscheinend auch nicht. Sie war vollkommen überrascht und fuhr dann ihre Helfer an sie sollten sich gefälligst aus dieser Sache heraushalten, aber keiner von ihnen dachte daran auf sie zu hören. Das Ende von Lied war, das sich plötzlich der halbe Jahrgang in einer Schlägerei befand, die erst beim lauten Klang der Pausenglocke eingestellt wurde. Wobei es einem mittleren Wunder gleichkam, das keiner ihrer Lehrkräfte Wind von dieser Sache bekam oder eingriff. Er war sich allerdings ganz sicher die Silhouette seines Ausbilders hinter einem der großen Buntglasfenster gesehen zu haben. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung. Viel schlimmer als die Schlägerei war es für ihn sich hinterher im Unterricht das Lachen zu verkneifen. Immerhin sahen sämtliche seiner Mitschüler aus als wären sie gerade durch einen mittleren Hurrikan begegnet. Aber sie alle behaupteten einstimmig es wäre rein gar nichts gewesen als man sie nach dem Grund für ihre zerlumpten Uniformen fragte. Aber anscheinend reichte ihren Lehrern diese Erklärung und der Unterricht verlief halbwegs normal. Bis auf die kleine Tatsache, das er ohne es zu wollen durch sein Nichteingreifen die Aufmerksamkeit seines Zielobjekts auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie funkelte ihn derart vernichtend an, dass er schon fast zu der festen Überzeugung gelangte, dass sie ihm im nächsten Moment den Hals umdrehen würde. Allerdings war er sich nun ganz sicher, das es sich bei ihr um jenes Mädchen handelte mit dem er damals seine wohl glücklichste Zeit in der Welt der Menschen verbrachte hatte. Ihr gesamtes Verhalten während dieser kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit (was später zu einem geflügelten Wort unter den Kadetten wurde) hatte sie verraten.

Er beobachte sie auch weiterhin. Doch wesentlich vorsichtiger als vorher. Wenn sie erst einmal herausfand dass er ein solches Interesse an ihr hatte, dann würde sie ihm unter Garantie wohl erstmal einige Knochen brechen bevor sie ihm Fragen stellte. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich dieses Mädchen von all den anderen Engeln, die er kannte unterschied. In ihrer Freizeit tat sie nichts lieber als auf einer der unzähligen Plattformen Yetzirahs den Zug der Wolkenwale zu beobachten und den Wind durch ihre offenen Haare fahren zu lassen. Und mehr als nur einmal entfaltete sie kurz darauf ihre schneeweißen Schwingen und schwang sich hinauf in das Blau des Himmels. Dabei sah sie so dermaßen glücklich aus als hätte sich einer ihrer größten Träume erfüllt. Sie verbrachte Stunden damit durch die Zinnen von Yetzirah zu fliegen und jeden noch so kleinen Winkel davon zu erkunden. Ihm war bisher noch nie ein Engel begegnet, der so sehr auf das Fliegen versessen war wie sie. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm allerdings auf das sich der klare Blick ihrer Augen immer wieder verdunkelte. Fast so als würde sie etwas schrecklich vermissen. Das war auch die Zeit in der sie immer häufiger dem Unterricht fernblieb und niemand sie finden konnte. Erst als er sie eines Tages dabei beobachtete wie sie in einem der unzähligen Gänge zu den Unterrichtsräumen eine halbvertrocknete Pflanze fand begann er den Grund dafür zu verstehen. Sie beugte sich herunter und hob sie so vorsichtig wie möglich auf. Das war bei Weitem nichts besonderes, aber dass ihre Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten überraschte ihn. Es schien fast so als sei etwas in ihr schon seit langer Zeit zerbrochen nur, dass bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und drückte die kleine Pflanze an sich als wäre sie der letzte Halt, den sie noch hätte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte ich schaffe das." Ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst. Einsam und verlassen. Er hatte noch nie gemerkt, dass sie so sehr an sich selbst zweifelte. Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass sie genau wusste was sie tat und wollte. Aber jetzt war er sich da gar nicht mal mehr so sicher.

„Sieht ganz so aus als würden wir beide nicht hierher gehören." Sie hielt die Pflanze ein klein wenig von sich weg und lächelte sie an.

„Aber noch sind wir beide nur ein klein wenig verwelkt. Etwas Wasser und ein bisschen Pflege dürften reichen um wieder zu unserem alten Selbst zurück zu finden. Meinst du nicht?" Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung ob sie sich eine Antwort von dieser Pflanze erhoffte, aber sie schien zu frieden zu sein. Ihr Blick war wieder so entschlossen wie eh und je. Und einige Zeit später bewies sie ihnen allen, dass weibliche Engel durchaus in allen Bereichen ihren männlichen Kollegen das Wasser reichen konnten als sie die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe mit Bravour löste. Saraquel hatte ihnen aufgetragen etwas von dem, was sie bewegte so zu beschreiben, dass ein Anderer es nachvollziehen und am Besten auch noch begreifen konnte. Hatte seine Arbeit schon die gesamte Klasse verblüfft, dann tat die seiner ärgsten Konkurrentin es mit dem gesamten Jahrgang.

Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden zu singen. Etwas, das allein schon für genügend Furore sorgte, da dieses Mal auch Uriel, der beste Sänger unter den Engeln anwesend sein würde. Das war auch der Grund dass er sich dazu hinreißen ließ mit ihr eine kleine Wette abzuschließen. Sollte es ihr gelingen den Engel der Erde dazu zu bringen ihr zu applaudieren, dann würde er ihr für die nächste Zeit alle unangenehmen Arbeiten abnehmen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte lief der Deal selbstverständlich andersherum. Zu seiner Überraschung ging sie ohne zu Zögern darauf ein und meinte, das er noch sein blaues Wunder erleben würde. Anscheinend war sie immer noch sauer auf ihn wegen dieser Schlägerei aus der er sich elegant herausgehalten hatte. Aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er so dermaßen hoch verlieren würde.

Sie schaffte es mit ihrem Gesang die Welt der Menschen so nah an ihre Herzen zu bringen wie niemand jemals zu vor. Ihre Stimme brachte die Wälder in denen er bereits umher gestriffen war wieder in greifbare Nähe und sie erzählte von einer Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen, das sich mehr als alle andere danach sehnte an diesen Ort zurück zukehren. Ebenso erzählte sie von der Liebe einer Familie, deren Wärme mehr war als sich jemals ein Engel vorstellen konnte. Und als ihre Stimme schließlich den Untergang der Sonne beschrieb, die die Welt in ihr goldenes Licht tauchte war ihm als könnte er es beinahe sehen und fühlen. Wie die helle Scheibe hinter dem Horizont versank. Irgendetwas in ihrem Gesang sorgte dafür dass er fast glaubte den Wind spüren zu können, der über die Gräser Assias striff. Als ihr Lied langsam verstummte starrten sie alle vollkommen fassungslos an bis urplötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus losbrach dem sich keiner entziehen konnte. Ohne jede Ausnahme waren sie in wildes Jubelgeschrei ausgebrochen und selbst Uriel konnte seine Begeisterung nur schwer verbergen. Er und der inorganische Engel Alexiel, die sich zu ihm gesellt hatte applaudierten ebenso wie alle anderen. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass er seine Wette verloren hatte. Aber er war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte bewiesen das es durchaus weibliche Engel gab deren Stimme es ohne Probleme mit den Engelschören aufzunehmen konnte. Und wie sich herausstellte war er nicht der Einzige der so dachte. Er konnte beobachten wie Uriel sie kurz zur Seite zog um einige Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Danach strahlte sie nur noch mehr. Anscheinend hatte sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet einen solch großen Erfolg zu haben. Lächelnd sah er zu wie sie sich von dem Rest ihrer Klasse zu einer kleinen Party überreden ließ und verschwand dann unauffällig in einem der Gänge. Er würde später noch genügend Zeit haben sich zu seinen Klassenkameraden zu gesellen. Jetzt wollte er erstmal seinen Mentor finden um diesem von seiner Entdeckung erzählen.

Nach dem er ohne sichtlichen Erfolg an dessen Türe geklopft hatte machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm und fand ihn schließlich auf einer der äußeren Plattformen von denen man den Garten sehen konnte in denen bis vor kurzem noch ihr Jahrgang versammelt gewesen war. Er hatte es also ebenfalls gehört. Denn jetzt gab es nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel daran wer sie war.

„Rosiel-sama!" Völlig außer Atem salutierte er vor seinem alten Lehrmeister und war überrascht dass dieser ihn erst gar nicht zu bemerkte. Anscheinend war sein Mentor mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders.

„Oh Remiriel. Feierst du nicht mit den Anderen?" Gedankenverloren fuhr Rosiel kurz durch seine langen Haare und musterte seinen Schüler eindringlich. Hatte er etwas gemerkt?

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte euch erst etwas fragen." Mit einem kleinen Wink wies Rosiel ihn an sich neben ihn zu stellen.

„Habt ihr den weiblichen Kadetten gesehen, der vorhin gesungen hat?" Remiriel beugte sich leicht über die Brüstung und deutet hinunter in den Garten.

„Sie hat es geschafft, dass wir alle ihr applaudiert haben. Selbst Uriel und eure Schwester waren dort und haben ihre Leistung anerkannt."

„Willst du auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte euch lediglich fragen ob ihr es ebenfalls bemerkt habt." Dabei wendete er seinen Blick und sah seinen Mentor fest an.

„Was soll ich bemerkt haben?" Am Liebsten wäre er der Frage seines Musterschülers ausgewichen, aber er konnte es nicht. Wenn er ihm jetzt nicht zuhörte, dann würde dieser ihm immer wieder mit dieser Frage belästigen und damit vielleicht hinter sein kleines Geheimnis kommen.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass sie jenem Mädchen das wir einst in Assia getroffen haben unheimlich ähnlich ist?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?" Rosiel lehnte sich lässig gegen die Brüstung um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken das er sich bei etwas ertappt fühlte.

„Habt ihr jemals in ihre Augen gesehen? Es sind genau dieselben Augen wie damals. Sie sind immer noch so blau wie die Ozeane Assias." Man konnte deutlich merken wie die Stimme seines Schülers bei diesen Worten immer weicher wurde.

„Ach, du meinst dieses Mädchen, das angeblich die zweite Hälfte deiner Seele sein sollte. Ich dachte immer du wärest langsam zu alt für so etwas."

„Rosiel-sama meint ihr wirklich ich hätte das jemals vergessen? Die Zeit, die wir damals in Assia verbrachten… noch nie habe ich mich so dermaßen frei gefühlt." Rosiel wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte in dem Menschengewirr unter ihnen eine ganz bestimmte Gestalt auszumachen. Auch ihn hatte diese Reise damals nicht unberührt gelassen, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler konnte er es sich nicht leisten darüber zu sprechen was ihn seit dem bewegte. Er musste seine Gefühle tief in seinem Inneren verschließen oder es wäre sein Untergang.

„Mag sein, aber wie kommst du darauf, das dieser Engel und jenes Mädchen ein und dieselbe Person sein könnten?" Das war ein lausiger Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig wenn er nicht enttarnt werden wollte?

„Dann wisst ihr also wen ich meine!" Remiriel strahlte ihn überglücklich an und Rosiel biss sich im Geiste auf die Zunge. Es wäre besser gewesen weiterhin so zu tun als wüsste er nicht von welchem Engel sein Schüler mit solcher Begeisterung sprach, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Zum Glück wusste Remiriel nichts davon dass er jenen Engel seit seiner Ankunft in Yetzirah überwachen ließ. Es gab fast nichts, was er nicht über sie wusste und dennoch war er ihr noch nicht ein einziges Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet und das war auch gut so. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er seine wahren Gefühle immer noch verbergen könnte, wenn er auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in diese blaue Augen sah. Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach in ihnen ertrinken und deren Besitzer nie wieder loslassen können. Doch das war etwas, dass er niemanden, aber auch wirklich niemanden anvertrauen konnte.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es ist." Das Gesicht seines Schülers spiegelte eine derartige Begeisterung wieder, das es schon fast unheimlich war. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen wenn Remiriel sich auf etwas stürzte dann mit Leib und Seele.

„Und wenn du dich irrst? Immerhin war dieses Mädchen damals ein Mensch. Wieso sollte sie plötzlich ein Engel sein?"

„Lasst das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit noch herausfinden. Und wenn ich mich irren sollte…" Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment bevor er seinen Mentor wieder ansah.

„Tja, dann habt ihr wohl recht gehabt." Es war bewundernswert wie einfach sein Schüler die ganze Sache sah. Er wünschte sich, dass er das ebenfalls konnte. Aber er wusste es besser. Niemals würde es für ihn so einfach sein wie für seinen Schüler.

„Aber egal ob ich mich irre oder nicht. Ihr solltet sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Sie vertritt ein paar erstaunliche Ansichten." Rosiels Herzschlag setzte für einen kleinen Moment aus als er daran dachte, was ein Wiedersehen mit jenem unverschämten Menschenkind bedeuten könnte, dass es gewagt hatte ihn als alt zu bezeichnen. Aber das war unmöglich. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, das jemals wieder jemand hinter seine Mauern sah. Er wendete seinen Blick erneut hinunter zum Garten und stellte fest, dass sich die Menschenmenge bereits aufgelöst hatte und wie immer hatte keiner von ihnen sein Fehlen bemerkt. Außerdem hat sich erneut niemand die Mühe gemacht ihn zu suchen. Seinem Schüler verzieh er diesen Fehler. War es doch ein großer Tag für dessen Klasse gewesen, aber all den anderen Engel die sich dort versammelt hatten würde er niemals verzeihen. Keiner von ihnen hatte es für nötig gehalten ihn zu diesem Ereignis einzuladen. Aber eines Tages würde er den Spieß einfach umdrehen, dann würden sie es sein, die vergeblich auf eine Einladung von ihm hofften.

„Rosiel-sama? An was denkt ihr gerade?" Sein Schüler sah ihn besorgt an. Mit einem leichten Räuspern riss er sich von seinen bisherigen Gedanken los und wandte seinen Blick von dem Garten ab und sah hinauf in den Zug der Wolken. Wie lange war es schon her das er zum letzten Mal einfach nur so zum Spaß geflogen war?

„Es ist nichts. Nur ein paar alter Erinnerungen." Remiriel wusste nur zu gut dass es in solchen Momenten besser war seinen Mentor nicht weiter nach den Gründen dafür zu fragen. Es kam nicht selten vor, das sich Rosiel so mir nichts dir nichts in sich selbst zurück zog und keinen mehr an sich heranließ. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, das einzig und allein jener Ausflug nach Assia dafür gesorgt hatte, das er eine andere Seite seines Mentors kennen gelernt hatte. Eine Seite, die frei und unabhängig war und so oft wie es nur eben ging lachte. Hier in den Himmeln versteckte Rosiel sich immer hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske und selbst ihm gelang es nicht immer dahinter zu schauen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte es Rosiel es geschafft seine wahren Gefühle beinahe perfekt zu verbergen. Was auch immer der Grund dafür gewesen sein mochte er hoffte das sein Mentor irgendwann wieder zu jenem Selbst zurück finden würde das in Assia so glücklich gewesen war.

„Meinst du nicht es wird allmählich Zeit für dich feiern? Es sieht ganz so aus als wäre deine Klasse schon fleißig dabei." Damit wies Rosiel erneut hinunter in den Garten wo sich bereits wieder eine beachtliche Menge an jungen Engeln versammelt hatte die ausgiebig lachten und tanzten. Es sah ganz so als würde diese Fete im Freien stattfinden.

„Sieht ganz so aus." Grinsend löste sich Remiriel von der Brüstung und machte sich daran die Plattform zu verlassen. Jetzt wäre er wieder allein. Sein Schüler würde ihn ebenso wie alle anderen verlassen und nicht einen einzigen Blick zurückwerfen. Das war wohl sein Schicksal. Alle verließen ihn eines Tages…

„Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?" Erschrocken zuckte Rosiel aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah vollkommen perplex auf die Hand, die ihm angeboten wurde.

„Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit für euch sie kennen zu lernen." Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Dieser Tag gehört einzig und allein euch." Er wusste, dass er log. In seinem Herzen wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als diese Hand einfach zu ergreifen und sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, aber das wäre ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Fehler. Bevor sein Schüler noch einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte ihn zu überreden ging er an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Nun geh schon und genieß euren Triumph. Du kannst mich später wissen lassen wer von uns beiden recht hatte."

„Wie ihr wünscht Rosiel-sama." Noch ehe er sich versah schoss sein Schüler an ihm vorbei auf die Brüstung zu und wandte sich schließlich doch noch einmal um.

„Aber ihr solltet wirklich mehr unter Leute gehen." Mit diesen Worten schoss er hinab in die Tiefe und wurde unter dem Johlen der Menge begrüßt als er zwischen ihnen landete. Seine Schwingen leuchten in der Nacht wie zwei Lichter der Hoffnung, doch Rosiel wusste bereits das es für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Es war nur noch eine Frage Zeit bis sein Leben nur noch aus Einsamkeit bestehen würde. Und noch während er die ausgelassene Feier der Kadetten beobachtete wünschte er sich, dass er wenigstens zu seinem Schüler hätte ehrlich sein können. Aber wie hätte er ihm erklären sollen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der glaubte die zweite Hälfte seines Ichs gefunden zu haben?

Nachdenklich beobachtete er den rotbraunen Haarschopf, der deutlich aus der Menge hervorstach. Remiriel was würdest du wohl tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass dein alter Lehrmeister ein genauso großer Idiot ist wie sein Schüler und sich ebenfalls nicht an seine Lehren hält? Was, wenn du wüsstest, dass dieser Narr sein Herz ebenfalls an ein Mädchen mit Augen so blau wie das Meer verloren hat? Er stellte diese stummen Fragen dem Wind und wie immer bekam er keine Antwort darauf.

Als sich die Menge für einen kurzen Moment teilte wurde eine Gestalt sichtbar, die er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten immer nur auf Fotos und Videobändern gesehen hatte. Der Anblick ihres lachenden Gesichtes ließ ihn noch ein klein wenig länger auf der Plattform verweilen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler war er sich ganz sicher, das es sich bei ihr um jenes Mädchen handelte, das ihm damals in Assia so respektlos begegnet war.

Suru, die Tochter seines besten Freundes und die zweite Hälfte der Seele seines Schülers. Er hatte kein Recht darauf die Beiden voneinander fernzuhalten. Auch wenn es für sie wahrscheinlich besser wäre. Aber sein Herz konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden diese beiden Seelen noch länger voneinander zu trennen. Es war schon damals mehr als deutlich gewesen, das diese Beiden anscheinend füreinander bestimmt waren. Auch wenn sie sich dauernd stritten und meistens auch prügelten. Aber das war für Kinder in diesem Alter eher typisch und wenn man so unterschiedlich aufgewachsen war wie diese Beiden, dann war das auch kein Wunder. Er fragte sich allerdings nach wie vor warum er damals nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ein Engel war. Und vor allem wie hatte sie es geschafft ohne Aufsehen in die Himmel zu gelangen?

Erst als er zu frieren begann merkte er wie lange er schon vollkommen ungeschützt an der Brüstung der Plattform lehnte und das fröhliche Treiben in dem Garten beobachtete. Schweren Herzens riss er sich davon los und beschloss alle Gefühle, die seit ihrer Begegnung in ihm erwacht waren für immer in seinem Herzen zu verschließen. Sie mochte vielleicht die zweite Hälfte von Remiriels Seele in sich tragen, doch es war unmöglich, das sie jemals erkennen würde, dass sie auch einen Teil des inorganischen Engels in sich trug. Er hatte es damals erst nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber anscheinend hatte Gott wirklich Seelen geschaffen, die er später teilte. Dieses Mädchen besaß die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele und sie würde es niemals merken, da ihre Seele bereits einem anderen Engel gehörte. Bevor er die Brüstung verließ warf er noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zurück auf den Feuerschein, der den Garten erhellte.

Er schwor sich falls Remiriel eines Tages nicht mehr sein würde alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um dieses Wesen, das ihre Seelen in sich trug zu beschützen. Niemand außer ihnen sollte das Recht haben sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Er hoffte nur, dass er lange genug bei Verstand bleiben würde um diesen Schwur zu erfüllen.

Was er nicht bemerkte war, das ihm ein nachdenklicher Blick aus einem Paar blauer Augen folgte.

04-06-01

_Next: Part 27 – Trapped_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Tja, was soll ich sagen? Auch dieses Kapitel stammt aus Love of an angel und kann ebenso wie die vorherigen Kapitel auch ohne Vorwissen gelesen werden.


End file.
